


Punto de partida

by cloe2gs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 66,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloe2gs/pseuds/cloe2gs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia solo quiere aprender mas sobre si misma. Stefan solo quiere una nueva vida lejos de todos aquellos que ha olvidado. Sus caminos se cruzan y es como si estuvieran predestinados...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Escesa de sexo. Post 3 temporada de Teen Wolf y AU desde ahi, aunque he metido un par de cosas de los primeros capitulos de la 4 temporada. AU a partir de la 5 temporada de Vampire Diaries. Menciones a sucesos de la 1 Temporada de The Originals de forma casi literal. Es decir, cuidado con los SPOILERS.
> 
> Escrito para el Camp NaNoWriMo de abril

No firmó para esto, para ser una banshee. Nadie le dejó elegir ni le contó lo que pasaría después, que por mucho que hubiera cumplido 18 años se seguiría viendo como la chica de 16 que era cuando Peter la mordió y lo desencadenó todo. Que vería a sus amigos morir, a Allison morir, que lo sabría y que no podría evitarlo. Que menos de un día después perdería a Aiden. ¿Para qué le servían sus poderes si ni siquiera podía salvar a la primera persona a la que pudo llamar amiga? ¿Para que los querían sino la iban a ayudar a salvar a la gente que amaba? Sólo para poner su vida en peligro una y otra vez.

Ha investigado mucho, aunque no haya encontrado gran cosa, solo mitos y leyendas que nadie ha podido confirmarle ni negarle. Ni siquiera el veterinario/druida, el señor Deaton, que parecía saberlo todo; ni el señor Argent con sus vastos volúmenes llenos de criaturas sobrenaturales, muchas de las cuales ni siquiera siguen existiendo. Ninguno de ellos ha sabido decirle nada que no haya conseguido investigando por google. Todo lo que sabe lo sabe por Peter, el hombre más traicionero y mentiroso que ha conocido nunca, lo que no cree que le convierta en una fuente fiable de información. 

Es su suerte, su maldita suerte, la misma que hizo que Jackson acabara siendo un lagarto asesino y ella acabase resucitando a un hombre lobo psicópata, la que hace que el otro ser de su especie que conoce… que junto con ella son los únicos de los que se tiene constancia en los últimos 300 años, no sea más que una desequilibrada que vive en un manicomio, incapaz de distinguir la realidad de los murmullos de los muertos. Es su suerte, su maldita suerte.

El problema es que ella necesita respuestas a sus preguntas y no las va a conseguir en Beacon Hill. Necesita saber qué es y qué puede hacer, porque si sabe controlar sus poderes entonces nadie más tendrá que morir o al menos ella sabrá que hizo todo lo que estaba en su mano para que no sucediera. Por eso tiene una maleta con ropa a sus pies y una mochila de cuero a su espalda. Las respuestas no van a venir a ella, es hora de que salga a buscarlas. Se marcha de allí, dejará el pueblo en el que creció y a la gente que se preocupa por ella. No les ha dicho nada de sus planes, ellos no lo entenderían, ¿Cómo podrían? Scott, Malia y Liam, son hombres lobo, no saben mucho; pero tienen a Derek para responder a su preguntas o incluso a Peter; Allison fue una cazadora, su padre le enseñó todo lo que necesitaba saber, lo que se había transmitido de padres a hijos desde hacia generaciones; Stiles está aprendiendo a ser un emisario, aprende de Deaton con esfuerzo y paciencia… pero ella… ella no tiene a nadie a quien preguntar, nadie que la guie porque Peter, desde luego, no es una opción y Meredith ni siquiera es capaz de ayudarse a si misma.

Respira hondo con la mano en el picaporte. Lleva semanas pensando en ello, planeándolo y decidiendo a donde ir, que caminos coger, comprando un teléfono de prepago que no puedan rastrear, sacando dinero poco a poco de su cuenta corriente hasta dejarla vacía… parecía fácil en su cabeza, coger las cosas y marcharse sin mirar atrás. Ahora no es tan sencillo. Su cuerpo parece incapaz de responder como quiere que lo haga. Tal vez es un error, tal vez no debería marcharse, tal vez no saber no es malo. No puede evitar reírse ante ese último pensamiento. No saber siempre es lo peor, es la premisa que siempre ha gobernado su vida, la que le hace ir más allá. Podría quedarse, darse la vuelta y subir a su habitación, fingir que esos últimos años no han sucedido y volver a marcar los días que le faltan para irse a la universidad, porque eso es con lo que ha soñado desde los 8 años y se hizo patente que era más lista que todos los que conocía. Salvo porque no puede, porque por mucho que pretenda y finja que todo es normal no lo es, y, vale, con todo lo extraño que pasa, una chica que parece no envejecer no es la gran cosa, no con la población de hombres lobo de envejecimiento lento, kitsunes y demás criaturas. Pero más allá del aspecto externo, Lydia ha cambiado, las muertes y el dolor, la han cambiado y las cosas no van a volver a ser como eran. En el fondo tampoco quiere que lo sean.

—Venga Lydia. Puedes hacerlo —se dice girando el pomo y abriendo la puerta de su casa—. Estás lista.

Es mentira, no lo está; pero esto es lo que tiene que hacer. Buscar respuestas a sus preguntas para poder volver a controlar su vida.

Se sube al coche y arranca. Se obliga a no mirar por el retrovisor mientras se aleja de la casa en la que ha vivido toda la vida. Se seca con rabia las lágrimas que le caen con el dorso de la mano y sube el volumen de la música, a lo mejor si la sube lo suficiente no será capaz de oír sus propios pensamientos. 

Se detiene un par de horas después en un pueblo vecino, no muy alejado de Beacon Hills. Lo hace junto a un buzón de correos y sólo durante unos segundos, lo justo para echar un par de sobres al buzón sacados del bolsillo exterior de su mochila. En uno está el nombre de su madre, en el otro el de Scott. No es una insensible, sabe lo que tiene que hacer pero no quiere preocupar a nadie y que piensen que le ha pasado algo malo. A su madre le da una excusa, le habla de tener una crisis de identidad, de querer viajar antes de ir a la universidad y de alejarse de todo para poder superar la muerte de Allison que aún sigue doliendo como el primer día. A Scott le dice que necesita respuestas, que no la llame ni la busque, que ella lo hará cuando pueda, que por favor cuide de su madre.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stefan no sabe las horas que lleva conduciendo, sólo que no está dispuesto a parar. Es como si una parte de él temiera que si lo hace, si se detiene, aunque sólo sea por un segundo, ese hombre que dice ser su hermano, Damon, y esa chica, Elena, le alcanzarán y le obligarán a regresar a Mystic Falls. Algo que no piensa permitir.

Una parte de él les entiende, se supone que es su hermano y que son amigos y que ahora que no tiene memoria es cosa suya asegurarse de que está bien; pero no es necesario, está bien, no necesita que le vigilen cada segundo de cada día como si fuera un bebe, porque no recuerda haberse sentido nunca mejor. Y vale, tal vez ese sea precisamente el problema; pero él no le ve nada de malo a su situación y lo único que quiere es un poco de libertad para comenzar a construir nuevos recuerdos. Tal vez algún día consiga sus recuerdos de vuelta, tal vez no lo haga; pero no puede quedarse sentado y esperar a que estos vuelvan, por muchas historias que se empeñen en contarle sobre cosas que no recuerda y que no sabe si desea recordar. Les ha oído hablar durante meses de cómo Katherine les engañó, de cómo no puede controlar su sed de sangre, de que hay un brujo milenario que va por ahí con su cara… les oye hablar y Stefan no tiene la sensación de que sea su vida, tampoco de que sea una vida que alguien pudiera querer recordar.

Y al final fue demasiado. Una noche, aprovechando que todo el mundo estaba haciendo lo que sea que hicieran cuando no le vigilaban ni le contaban historias, se escabulló en la noche, se montó en ese pequeño coche suyo y se alejó sin mirar atrás.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

La primera parada de Lydia es la universidad de Berkeley. Tarda ocho horas en llegar, porque el GPS ha decidido volverla loca y se ha visto obligada a volver al viejo sistema de mapas de carreteras, que tardó unos diez minutos en descifrar, luego quince más en planificar la mejor ruta para llegar, y luego casi media hora parada en un atasco, algo que jamás le había ocurrido, porque en Beacon Hill el atasco más grande que se forma son los sábados por la tarde cuando acaba el partido y todo el mundo quiere salir a la vez del parking del instituto. Después de diez minutos sin ser capaz de mover el coche más de medio metro, estaba segura de que se iba a volver loca, no sabe cómo la gente lo consigue, como es capaz de pasar por ello día tras día. Cuando por fin empieza a ver los carteles del desvío para ir a la universidad, no puede evitar dar un grito y alzar el puño al aire orgullosa de si misma, porque lo ha conseguido.

Está ansiosa por comenzar a rebuscar entre los libros de la biblioteca de la universidad y ver que encuentra. No se hace ilusiones pensando que en el primer libro que coja estarán todas las respuestas a sus preguntas; pero aun así no puede evitar sentirse entusiasmada por estar allí. Esa biblioteca es el primer paso en su búsqueda de respuestas.

El campus es todo lo que había imaginado y más. Con sus grandes e imponentes edificios, el reloj a lo lejos sobresaliendo y destacando , los espacios verdes, los estudiantes que quedaban yendo de un lado para otro, algunos tranquilos, otros riendo… todo parece tan estricto y académico; pero a la vez intrigante y lleno de secretos… se pregunta si es así como se sentirán sus amigos cuando empiecen la universidad en Otoño, si es así como se sentiría ella si fuera a hacerlo, si al final se decidiera y se presentará en el MIT, si sentirá este mismo hormigueo que siente ahora al verlo por primera vez.

Se detiene junto a un cartel de información y calcula la ruta más rápida para llegar a su destino, la biblioteca de humanidades. Las distancias engañan, en el mapa no parecía estar tan lejos. Tarda veinte minutos en llegar y no puede evitar preguntarse como lo hará la gente, como será capaz de ir de un sitio a otro cuando tienen que invertir tanto tiempo en hacerlo. Se le hace raro, en el instituto en veinte minutos le habría dado tiempo de recorrerlo de arriba abajo, tres veces.

La biblioteca es un gran edificio de piedra clara, con una gran escalinata partida en dos, con grandes puertas de roble macizas, que ninguna persona seria capaz de abrir por ella sola. Hay dos plantas, la primera con un mostrador en el centro y mesas de estudio tras él, hay algunos estudiantes tecleando con rapidez en sus ordenadores y no puede evitar imaginarse a si misma como uno de ellos, pensar en todo lo que se va a perder si resuelta que, al final, un verano no es suficiente para conseguir todas las respuestas. Niega con la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, ni siquiera sabe si eso es lo que ocurrirá, puede que encontrar respuestas no sea tan difícil como crea y en un par de semanas este en casa, escuchando a su madre despotricar por lo preocupada que le dejó al marcharse sin avisar y a su padre amenazándola por teléfono sobre cortarle las tarjetas, como si fuera hacerlo, como si no fuera esa la forma que tiene de comprar su amor. Pero poniéndose en el peor de los casos, ¿Y qué si no empieza la universidad en Otoño? No es como si se fuera a acabar el mundo, puede hacerlo en Enero o esperar hasta el año próximo, mucha gente se toma años sabáticos al terminar el instituto, no sería algo raro. Sube las escaleras, deleitándose con la cantidad de luz que entra por los grandes ventanales, asomándose por la barandilla a medio camino para ver el techo curvo y acristalado. El segundo piso está lleno de altas estanterías, llenas de libros, viejos y nuevos, algunos polvorientos y que parece que no han sido abiertos en años, otros con el lomo gastado y los títulos casi borrados por el uso. En el centro hay mesas, un montón de mesas, y en una esquina un ordenador con un cartel encima que indica que es el buscador.

Lydia camina hacia él, maldiciendo cuando el sonido de sus tacones resuena en la silenciosa sala y hace que los pocos estudiantes que quedan levanten la cabeza y la miren. _”Mañana sin tacones”_ , se dice a si misma, antes de sentarse frente a la pantalla y escribir el término de su búsqueda, _”Banshee”_. Aparece una lista de libros, un par; no los suficientes. Saca un cuaderno de la mochila que había dejado a sus pies y apunta las referencias, luego introduce otro término y repite la operación. _”Folklore irlandés”, “dama de blanco”, “personas de los túmulos”, “personas de la paz”_ son algunas de las cosas que busca, palabras que se han repetido una y otra vez durante lo poco que ha descubierto, palabras que espera sirvan para responder a sus preguntas.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

El sonido del teléfono sonando es lo que despierta a Stefan, lo que le hace gruñir y removerse bajo las sabanas, a él y a los cuerpos que le rodean. Se estira hasta la mesilla de noche, besando el cuello del cuerpo sobre el que se inclina al hacerlo, haciéndole cosquillas a su dueña que la hacen reír. Ve el nombre en la pantalla parpadeante y pone los ojos en blanco antes de suspirar y descolgar. Es Damon. Otra vez. Siempre es Damon. Todos y cada uno de los lunes desde que se largo, sin duda es mejor que cuando le llamaba cada día, o dos veces al día como solía hacer Elena, antes de que amenazara con lanzar el teléfono al fondo del primer rio por el que pasara si no se detenían. Que le llame una vez a la semana sin duda es una mejoría, aunque no sabe cuánto más podrá soportarlo. No sabe porque no se ha deshecho de él. Más de una vez ha estado tentado de bajar la ventanilla y dejarlo caer al asfalto; pero nunca lo hace. En el fondo le gusta saber que tiene alguien con quien contar, alguien que se preocupa por él; aunque no sea capaz de recordarle.

—Hola, Damon —murmura estirándose como un gato—. ¿Ya hemos llegado a ese día de la semana?  
— _¿Dónde estás?_

Damon siempre pregunta. Stefan nunca responde.

—Ya sabes que no voy a decírtelo —responde poniéndose de pie encima del colchón, dejando que las sabanas caigan y caminando sobre ellas antes de bajar al suelo de un salto y comenzar a andar hacia el baño—. Te podrías haber ahorrado está llamada ¿sabes?  
— _¿Qué? ¿Y ahorrarte del placer de mi melodiosa voz?_  
—Podría estar oyendo voces mucho más melodiosas ahora, Damon.  
— _Oh, no me digas que estas con una chica. El pequeño Stef se está haciendo todo un hombre._

Stefan ríe al oírle mientras abre el grifo de la ducha.

—Dos rubias y una pelirroja, si tanto quieres saberlo.  
— _Que travieso. Ahora en serio, ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?_

Y ahí está, el Damon con complejo de madre que no hace más que hacerle preguntas sobre como está y lo que come y con quién se junta. El Damon aburrido y que frunce el ceño.

—Estoy bien. Tengo todo lo que necesito y en unos minutos me lo voy a pasar genial, así que tengo que colgar.  
— _Hasta el lunes que viene, mi pequeño saltamontes. Hazme sentir orgulloso._

Stefan ríe mientras le cuelga y deja el teléfono sobre el mueble del baño. Pasa la mirada por todos los botes de champú y de jabón, de todas las formas y olores… las chicas son tan complicadas a veces. Oye un par de golpes en la puerta y al abrirla ve a tres jóvenes, dos rubias y una pelirroja, que le miran con sonrisas traviesas sin molestarse en ocultar su desnudez. Él sonríe de lado al verlas y alarga la mano con la que sujeta uno de los frascos de champú.

—¿Alguna quiere frotarme la espalda?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lydia se queda en Berkeley una semana. El tiempo que necesita para leer todo lo que tienen sobre banshees y demás criaturas sobrenaturales. Para tener una licenciatura en folklore de tanto renombre, no saben demasiado sobre lo que ella busca; aunque fue interesante ver todo el tema de la supuesta maldición del sol y la luna. Y le ha dado un par de pistas sobre por donde seguir la búsqueda, lo cual es lo único que hace que no se sienta como una autentica pérdida de tiempo.

El séptimo día recoge las cosas del pequeño hostal en el que se ha estado quedando y pone rumbo al norte, hacia Eureka cerca del mar, donde se supone que vive el autor de uno de los libros que ha leído. Uno bastante interesante y que no le suscito más que una duda tras otra.

El plan era ir a visitar al profesor O’Connor en cuanto llegara, hacerle las preguntas que tenía en su lista, conseguir algunas respuestas y marcharse. Se suponía que sería rápido, o todo lo rápido que se puede hacer cuando el pueblo al que va está a casi 5 horas de camino. Pero tras parar para echar gasolina y gracias a un tramo cerrado por obras, para cuando quiso llegar a la ciudad, no eran horas de visitar a nadie.

Conduce durante una media hora por la ciudad antes de dar con un pequeño motel lo suficientemente decente como para que quiera pasar en el la noche. Dos niveles, el cartel con todas las letras en el, un aparcamiento iluminado y una mujer con una sonrisa tras la ventanilla. Nada que ver con aquel antro en el que el entrenador les obligo a pasar la noche y que pareció recién salido de Psicosis.

Se está peinando el pelo mojado tras la ducha, sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la colcha, mientras mira fijamente el teléfono apagado frente a ella. Es hora de que llame a alguien. Tarde o temprano tendrá que dar señales de vida para que la gente no se asuste, si es que no lo está ya, y su madre termine llamando al FBI o Scott mande a la manada en su búsqueda. El problema es que, si marcharse fue difícil, reunir el valor para llamar y volver a oír sus voces, lo va a ser mucho más. Quiere llamar y decir que está bien; pero sabe que si lo hace tal vez se derrumbe y de media vuelta y eso, eso es algo que no se puede permitir.

Suspirando con derrota hace lo único que puede hacer, encender el móvil y mandarle un mensaje a su madre antes de volverlo a apagar y meterlo en el fondo de la mochila.

_”Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Te llamare pronto.  
Y recuerda, nada de ponerte los zapatos verdes con la  
falda amarilla. Te quiero. Lydia.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stefan da una última succión antes de separarse del joven que retenía contra el muro. Es un chico joven, de la edad que tendría Damon si hubiera sido humano, moreno, con gafas, delgado… nada del otro mundo, un chico más del montón, de esos que no destacan y que nadie echa de menos hasta días después. Por eso le había elegido, porque no era la gran cosa, le había seguido fuera de la cafetería y empujado al callejón, presionándole tras el contenedor de basura para que nadie les viera.

Se pasa la mano por la boca para deshacerse de los restos de sangre, lamiéndose los dedos y cerrando los ojos para disfrutar más de esas últimas gotas. Sonríe con felicidad y abre los ojos con pereza bajando la vista hacia el cuerpo inconsciente a sus pies. No está muerto, oye su respiración pausada y el latido lento de su corazón, la sangre aun mana de la herida del cuello y tiene que refrenarse para no lanzarse de vuelta y volver a clavar sus colmillos en él.

No sabe a que viene el nerviosismo de Damon, él es capaz de controlarse cuando bebe. Vale que mató a las primeras diez personas de las que se alimentó; pero ya es capaz de controlarse completamente, este chico es la viva prueba de ello, de que puede alimentarse de la vena y no de esa basura que es la sangre de bolsa. Se agacha quedando frente a frente del otro chico y le golpea un par de veces en la mejilla para que despierte y le mire. El joven se remueve ligeramente y abre con lentitud los ojos, los parpados le pesan por la pérdida de sangre y es incapaz de levantar la cabeza. Poniendo los ojos en blanco Stefan le agarra del pelo y la levanta por él, mordiéndose el brazo y acercándoselo a la boca para que beba un poco de su sangre y se cure. No es mucho lo que le deja beber, tan solo un par de gotas, lo mínimo para que no se desangre allí mismo.

—No vas a recordar nada de esto. Saliste de la cafetería y te fuiste a casa

El otro repite las palabras y con torpeza se pone en pie, tambaleándose fuera del callejón y rumbo a la calle para hacer exactamente lo que Stefan le ha dicho que haga.

Le mira desde donde esta, esperándose unos segundos para asegurarse de que no se tropezará con él cuando salga del callejón. Saca las llaves del coche del bolsillo de los vaqueros y se monta en el, es hora de salir de la ciudad. Ya está cansado de Richmond, quizás sea hora de ir a Washington y descubrir que es lo que la capital del estado tiene para ofrecer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lydia no va a decir Eureka haya sido una pérdida de tiempo, aunque se siente como si lo hubiera sido. El profesor O’Connor había resultado herido en un incendio y actualmente es paciente residente en la unidad de cuidados intensivos del hospital, y dado que llevaba ocho meses en coma Lydia no veía que fuera a contestar pronto a ninguna de sus preguntas, o a despertarse si quiera. Así que había hecho el viaje en vano, un día entero perdido.

—¿Eras alumna de mi marido en Berkeley? —le pregunta la señora O’Connor dejando la taza de café sobre la mesa.  
—No. Estoy haciendo un trabajo sobre folklore irlandés y en la mayor parte de los libros que he leído mencionan a su marido como un gran entendido. Sólo quería escuchar algunas historias de la fuente —responde ella con una sonrisa antes de coger la taza y darle un pequeño sorbo.  
—Por supuesto. A mi marido le encantaba hablar de Irlanda y de sus mitos —comenta ella poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia un mueble cubierto de fotos al fondo de la sala—. Su padre, que en paz descanse, le contaba historias de su Irlanda natal y siempre hablaba de las costumbres que tenían sus abuelos, que Dios los tenga en su gloria, en su casita allí en Emo. A Brian siempre le fascino como acostumbraban a dejar leche en la puerta y colgar wolfsbane de la ventana. Intentó inculcarles esa curiosidad a nuestros hijos; pero me temo que tuvo más suerte con sus estudiantes.

Mientras habla, la mujer rebusca entre los cajones del armario, acercándose de vuelta al sofá con una agenda ajada de cuero llena de papeles sobresaliendo por los lados.

—¿Y en qué tema estas interesa, jovencita?  
—Banshees, sobre todo.  
—La Bean Sidhe —comenta ella afirmando con la cabeza antes de comenzar a mover las páginas de la agenda—. Brian había estado muy interesado en ellas; pero no hay mucha información. Es lo que pasa con las cosas de los muertos, la gente no quiere hablar de ello. Estuvo años recopilando información de un centenar de fuentes… veamos ¿Dónde está?... aquí.

La mujer le da la vuelta a la agenda para que Lydia vea lo que está escrito y le señala con un dedo un nombre junto a un número de teléfono.

—¿Julia McMahon?  
—Brian se mandaba mensajes con ella sobre las banshee y la Morrigan y Aine… en general sobre cualquier cosa del folklore irlandés que involucrara la personificación en una mujer.  
—¿Cree usted que me atenderá? —pregunta ella intentando no parecer demasiado ansiosa.  
—Es una mujer un tanto difícil; pero al igual que mi Brian, le apasiona enseñar todo lo que sabe. Simplemente necesita un poco de… persuasión. Vive en Twin Falls, Idaho. Si no te molesta ir hasta allí yo me acercaría.  
—Sí lo hare —responde poniéndose en pie y apuntándose el nombre de la mujer en la palma de la mano—. Gracias por todo señora O’Connor. Espero que su marido se recupere.

Lo que no le dice es que no cree que lo haga. Lo único que sintió mientras estaba en esa casa era muerte y calor. Puede que no sepa mucho sobre como funciona todo eso de ser una Banshee; pero todo su cuerpo le dice que el señor O’Connor ya ha dado su última clase. Ojala se equivoque y despierte, porque esa encantadora mujer no se merece que le arrebaten a su marido.

Mirando la casa por última vez pone el coche en marcha rumbo a Twin Falls


	2. Chapter 2

Washington no tiene nada que ofrecerle. Nada que no tuviera Richmond o alguna de las otras cientos de ciudades por las que ha pasado desde que se fue de Mystic Falls, lo cual es un poco decepcionante. ¿Es esto todo lo que el mundo tiene que ofrecerle? ¿Cómo ha sido capaz de sobrevivir todo ese tiempo? El tiene apenas 9 meses de recuerdos y, a excepción del tiempo pasado con Caroline, le han parecido un aburrimiento total. Siempre es lo mismo, una y otra vez.

Comer, dormir, beber sangre, salir de fiesta, beber sangre, usar la compulsión, intentar emborracharse, practicar el sexo… No necesitaba salir de Mystic Falls para hacerlo, no tenía más que irse a Whittmore con Caroline, quizás allí se hubiera divertido mas. Por lo poco que había llegado a conocer a su vieja/nueva mejor amiga a la que no recordaba, era divertida, graciosa y con mil cosas por hacer. Si se hubiera quedado con ella no estaría aburrido, ¿Desesperado por conseguir un poco de tiempo a solas? Sí, ¿Aburrido? No.

Lleva dos semanas en la capital de la nación y ya no sabe que más hacer. Ha visitado todo lo que se puede visitar y lo que no, se ha colado en la Casa Blanca y se ha acostado con una becaria en los baños del Capitolio, ha subido a la cima del Obelisco para ver la ciudad de noche y ha visitado todos los clubs y discotecas que ha encontrado a su paso… y ya no sabe que más hacer. Si lo piensa bien, es un poco triste, la verdad.

Esta en un pequeño pub, bebiendo cerveza y pensando a donde ir después, puede que a Pittsburg al museo de Warhol, Damon dice que eran amigos, o tal vez vaya a Philadelphia, quizás pase de las grandes ciudades y se vaya al bosque o se busque algún pueblo costero… Está distraído intentando decidirse cuando el olor dulzón de la sangre le inunda las fosas nasales.

Junto a él apoyada contra la barra hay una chica, morena, con una falda vaquera y una camiseta de tirantes, pide unas cervezas y le sonríe antes de volver a su mesa. Stefan la sigue con la mirada y sus amigas y ella ríen cuando él las saluda con la mano. Stefan finge prestar atención al partido que retrasmiten, aunque en realidad no les quita el ojo de encima y cuando la ve levantarse y caminar hacia el baño, no tarda en seguirla.

—Creo que no deberías estar aquí —le dice traviesa cuando le ve cerrar la puerta con pestillo tras él.  
—Bueno —responde él—. No siempre hago lo que me dicen.  
—Perfecto, porque yo tampoco — responde cogiéndole del cuello de la camisa y tirando de él para besarle.

Stefan la besa con brusquedad, no que la joven lo quiera de otra manera, lo hacen con ansia, mientras sus manos se cuelan por debajo de su falda para quitarle la ropa interior y las de ella se pelean con los botones de sus vaqueros.

—Espera —dice ella cuanto nota la mano en el borde de su ropa interior.

Stefan se separa unos centímetros y la mira con deseo. Contra más cerca está de ella, más huele la sangre, prácticamente ya puede saborearla.

—Estoy en esos días del mes.  
—¿Y?  
—¿No te importa? 

Stefan niega con la cabeza antes de volver a besarla y bajarle las bragas hasta los tobillos

—Pues que sea rápido —gruñe ella mientras saca una pierna de su ropa interior—. No quiero que mis amigas se preocupen y nos corten la diversión.  
—Tranquila no lo harán —murmura antes de meter dos dedos en su interior arrancándole un ronco gemido.

Lo que ella no sabe es que Stefan ha usado la compulsión en todo el local para que nadie se acerque a ese baño.

Cuando acaban, la sube contra el lavamanos y la ve apoyada contra el espejo, con la piel húmeda por el sudor y la respiración alterada, con una sonrisa boba y placentera, señal de que acaba de tener el mejor sexo de su vida, aunque haya sido en el baño de un pub cualquiera. Stefan se lleva la mano a la boca y lame los dedos manchados de sangre y fluidos de la joven. No puede evitar gemir al notar el sabor metálico en la lengua, así como que aparezcan las venas negras bajo los ojos y sus colmillos le arañen la lengua. La joven abre la boca para gritar; pero Stefan es más rápido, le obliga a mantener la boca cerrada y disfrutar, justo antes de meter la cabeza entre sus piernas.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

— _¿Seguro que estas bien?_

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco al oír la pregunta de Scott. Llevan diez minutos al teléfono y ya se lo ha preguntado seis veces.

—Sí, Scott. Ya te lo he dicho. Deja de preocuparte.  
— _¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme, Lydia? Llego un día a casa y me encuentro esa nota tuya en el buzón y luego tu madre me llama histérica porque le habías dejado una nota diciendo que si pasaba algo que me avisara_ —dice él casi a gritos—. _Has tardado dos semanas en llamar._  
—He estado ocupada.  
— _Sí, sí… investigando, lo sé… tan sólo… llama más a menudo ¿vale? Estábamos todos preocupados. Stiles estaba a punto de llamar a la Guardia Nacional._  
—Intentare llamar más a menudo —concede ella.  
— _Tu madre me ha preguntado si piensas ir al MIT en otoño._  
—No lo sé… no creo… dile que lo más probable es que lo deje para Enero o ya el próximo curso.  
— _Vale. ¿Quieres que le diga algo más?_  
—Que estoy bien y que la llamare cuando pueda.  
— _Se lo diré._  
—Scott… cuida de ella ¿vale?  
— _Tranquila, lo haré. Si te sirve de consuelo, y no creo que lo haga porque a mí me tiene que no sé qué decir, creo que mi padre y ella están medio saliendo._  
—Ya lo sabía.  
— _¿Qué? ¿Cómo que lo sabías? ¿Desde cuándo? Yo aún lo estoy procesando y tú pareces tan tranquila._  
—Vi a tu padre escabullirse de mi casa una mañana cuando volvía a casa después de una de las sesiones de estudio en grupo en tu casa.  
— _Genial…_  
—Sí. Oye tengo que colgar. Diles a todos que estoy bien y llamaré en cuanto pueda.  
— _Cuídate Lydia._

Cuando cuelga suelta el aire lentamente y cierra los ojos para retener las lagrimas que quieren escapar. Ha sido difícil, muy difícil, a pesar de todo el tiempo que espero para hacerlo, no ha sido sencillo. Oír la voz de Scott ha sido como una prueba de autocontrol, oírle hablar de su madre, de la manada, escuchar su tono de preocupación… por un momento se ha visto tentada de recogerlo todo y volver a casa, de suplicarle que fuera a buscarla entre lagrimas.

Entra en la cafetería a la que se ha hecho asidua y pide su desayuno de siempre mientras piensa en cómo acercarse hoy a Julia McMahon. La señora McMahon no ha sido tan accesible como la señora O’Connor le hizo creer. Por mucho que Lydia se acerque todas las mañas a su casa y llame al timbre hasta que se le duerma el dedo, lo único que hace la otra mujer es contemplarla unos minutos desde la ventana del salón antes de darse la vuelta y fingir que no está allí. Llegados a este punto, lo único que Lydia quiere hacer es gritar; aunque no cree que eso vaya a ayudarla en nada.

Cuando esa mañana por fin le abre la puerta y la deja pasar _”Sólo para que dejes de aporrear el timbre. Molestas a los vecinos”_ , Lydia tiene que reprimirse para no comenzar a dar saltos.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

En Baltimore ocurre lo impensable.

Conduce en modo automático por la ciudad, como cientos de veces antes a hecho. Se pierde en sus pensamientos y deja que su cuerpo guie sus pasos. Para cuando reacciona está frente a la puerta de un apartamento abandonado, en un edificio de inquilinos de mala reputación, si los grafitis de las paredes son algún indicio de algo. Empuja la puerta medio desconchada y entra en el polvoriento apartamento.

No es la gran cosa de sitio. Paredes amarillentas por la humedad, suelo de madera con una capa de polvo, un sofá grisáceo no en demasiado buen estado y una estantería, una enorme estantería que ocupaba toda una pared llena de cuadernos de cuero. Los mismos cuadernos de cuero que quemo antes de salir de Mystic Falls. Diarios. Sus diarios.

—Si que me gustaba escribir —murmura para si mismo mientras pasa el dedo por el lomo de una fila de ellos—. Pareciera que no hiciese otra cosa.

Esa era su casa… al menos lo fue en algún momento. Había estado en la ciudad, por eso su cuerpo sabía a donde ir.

El dormitorio no tiene gran cosa, un armario doble al que le falta una de las puertas y un colchón tirado en el suelo con mucho mejor aspecto que el sofá de fuera. Se está dando la vuelta para buscar el baño cuando ve unos arañazos en uno de los lados del interior del armario. Se acerca a ellas con curiosidad, porque no parecen arañazos cualquiera ni fortuitos. Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa cuando reconoce las palabras. Son nombres. Nombres y fechas. ¿De qué? No puede recordarlo; pero si los escribió debió de ser porque eran importantes, porque significaban algo para él. Pasa los dedos con lentitud por encima de ellos como si esperase con ese gesto que sus recuerdos volvieran a él. Por primera vez, desde hace tiempo, maldice a Qetsiyah por haberle quitado la memoria.

Y es allí, sentado en medio del polvoriento suelo cuando lee cada palabra escrita en esos diarios porque necesita saber quiénes son los dueños de esos nombres, que les hizo tan importantes como para que escribiera sus nombres en la pared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

En Rock Springs Lydia grita por primera vez desde que comenzó el viaje.

Iba de camino a Denver cuando comenzó a llover. No tenía planeado parar, un poco de lluvia no la iba a detener; pero la lluvia era cada vez más fuerte y llegó un momento en el que no era capaz de ver lo que pasaba un par de metros por delante del morro de su coche, con lo que no le quedo más remedio que parar en el primer motel de carretera que encontró.

Se había quedado dormida con la televisión encendida en unas viejas reposiciones de “Te quiero Lucy”. Cuando algo pasó, algo que le hizo incorporarse y gritar. Gritó sin parar mientras las ventanas y la televisión explotaban sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. No se molesto en vestirse, se calzó las zapatillas y lo recogió todo tan rápido como pudo, antes de salir corriendo de allí, agradeciendo la política de pagar antes, porque lo último en lo que quería pensar era en desviarse para pagar por la habitación. Se monto en el coche, sin hacer caso de las alarmas que sonaban sin cesar y pisó el acelerador buscando alejarse de allí tan rápido como le fuera posible. Algo dentro de ella le decía que corriera, que se largara de allí tan rápido como pudiera.

La sensación no se esfuma hasta que pasa Rawlins en su camino a Denver y por fin para el motor del coche. Las manos le tiemblan y aun siente como si el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho. La buena noticia es que ya no quiere gritar. La mala, que ya no quiere gritar.

Aparca el coche en el extremo más lejano de la primera estación de servicio que ve. No tiene gran cosa, sólo una gasolinera, una pequeña tienda y una cafetería; pero no hay demasiada gente a la vista, tan solo un par de camiones, así que será capaz de ver si alguien se acerca a su coche. Se escabulle hacia el asiento trasero clavándose la palanca de cambio de marcha en el muslo, y rebusca en su mochila por algo de ropa que no huela demasiado. Lo primero que hará que llegue a Denver es buscar una lavandería. Es Lydia Martin, no puede ir por ahí oliendo como Stiles. Una vez vestida y tras haber acercado el coche a la puerta de la cafetería, saca su ordenador portátil y se sienta junto a la puerta. Si vuelve a ponerse a gritar no quiere tener que atravesar todo el local para salir a la calle.

Pide un café y unas tortitas. No era el plan inicial, desde luego, pero al ver a uno de los otros clientes comerlas no puedo evitar desear poder probarlas. Hacia tanto que no comía tortitas, o algo de comida casera. Si ha sacado algo en claro de este viaje es que no piensa volver a comer un bocadillo en la vida, está harta de los sándwiches envasados al vacío y de la comida para llevar, de comer en cafeterías y de las ensaladas sin sabor. Su madre nunca había sido una gran cocinera; pero ahora mismo daría lo que fuera por que le hiciera un plato de pasta con la receta de la abuela, por mucho que nunca supieran como los hacia su abuela.

Está escribiéndole un correo a su madre, mandándole algunas de las fotos que ha hecho para que crea que está de turismo por el país y no en una búsqueda sobre criaturas sobrenaturales, cuando interrumpen la retrasmisión del programa de videncia que estaban echando para dar una noticia de última hora. Lydia no le presta demasiada atención hasta que oye el nombre del motel del que salió corriendo. La presentadora del noticiario, una joven de ascendencia asiática, está de pie en el mismo parking en el que estuvo su coche horas antes. Tras ella hay un cordón policial, y pueden verse una docena de ambulancias y de agentes de la ley. Al parecer ha habido una matanza, todos los huéspedes del hotel han muerto por causas desconocidas.

Lydia respira lentamente para no montar un espectáculo. Lo último que necesita es hacer una escena que llame la atención de la gente sobre ella y acaben relacionándola con lo sucedido. Lo que tiene que hacer es enviar ese correo y marcharse de allí, ni siquiera se ve capaz de terminarse las tortitas, sólo pensar que ella podría haber terminado en una de esas bolsas de cadáveres le ha cerrado el estomago. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz como ahora de sus poderes. Aun así, no puede evitar preguntarse qué hubiera pasado si fuera capaz de controlarlos, si hubiera podido evitar lo que pasó, si podría haber salvado a toda esa gente.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stefan se pasa tres días sin salir del apartamento de Baltimore, lo que tarda en leer todos los diarios que escribió y que guardó allí. No se detiene para comer, ni para dormir, ni nota lo que ocurre fuera de esas cuatro paredes, ni los ruidos de los coches, ni la redada policial en el piso de abajo, ni la discusión de los del apartamento de al lado, tampoco que su teléfono ha estado sonando sin parar hasta quedarse sin batería.

En esos diarios está su vida en Baltimore y Philadelphia durante los años cuarenta. La gente que conoció, los sitios a los que Lexi le llevó, como era capaz de oler la pólvora de los cañones de la segunda guerra mundial, de cómo intento ser medico de campaña; pero el olor de la sangre fue demasiado fuerte y acabó pilotando aviones. Stefan lee cada palabra pero no siente nada, es como con los otros diarios, los que quemo en Mystic Falls, sabe que es su vida; pero no la siente como tal, es como leer un libro sobre la vida de otra persona, es interesante, fascinante en ocasiones, aburrido a veces; pero no siente que él haya vivido todo lo que se ve retratado en esas páginas.

Cierra el último de los libros, que no le ha dado ninguna respuesta sobre los nombres grabados en la pared, y lo deja caer junto a los otros antes de ponerse en pie y desperezarse, gira su cuello haciéndolo crujir y abre sus sentidos de nuevo al mundo. está hambriento, famélico más bien. Coge su teléfono para pedir una pizza, sin ganas de ir a ningún lugar, encontrándose para su fastidio que no tiene batería. Abatido lo enchufa a la pared y sale al pasillo sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta, después de todo, no planea irse muy lejos. 

Ve a una prostituta al fondo del pasillo, tambaleándose escaleras abajo, está tentado por ayudarla a bajar y cobrarse en sangre, cuando huele la peste de la heroína procediendo de ella y cambia de opinión. Se acerca a la puerta al fondo del pasillo, tiene que golpear con fuerza para hacerse oír por encima de los gritos de mujer. Golpea una y otra vez, hasta que un hombre grande y que apesta a alcohol le abre la puerta con un fuerte grito. Es la clase de hombre que intimida por su aspecto físico, que se sabe fuerte y grande, y que eso suele ser suficiente como para que la gente haga lo que él dice. Por desgracia para él, Stefan sabe que está en la cúspide de la pirámide alimenticia y no se deja intimidar. No dice nada, se lanza contra su cuello antes de que el otro pueda reaccionar y bebe de él, sorbo a sorbo, ignorando los gritos de terror de la mujer agazapada contra el fregadero que lo mira todo incapaz de hacer nada más. Podría parar; pero no lo hace, un hombre como ese no se merece seguir viviendo, así que no lo hace, no se detiene, bebe y bebe hasta que oye a su corazón detenerse y la sangre deja de fluir. Con los colmillos aun fuera y la sangre escurriendo por su barbilla se acerca a la mujer que grita aun más al verle ir hacia ella. Stefan sonríe con prepotencia antes de pasar la mano por su mejilla magullada y ponerle un dedo en los labios para que deje de gritar.

—Vas a olvidar que esto ha pasado. Se fue a comprar cerveza y tú aprovechaste y te fuiste de aquí. Vas a coger tus cosas y te vas a marchar lejos de aquí y nunca vas a dejar que otro hombre vuelva a hacerte esto.

Ella asiente y se pone en pie para empezar a recoger sus cosas, sin ver a Stefan recoger el cuerpo inerte del hombre y cargarlo sobre su hombro, antes de correr lejos de allí con su velocidad vampírica a un par de manzanas del edificio de apartamentos y abandonarlo dentro de un contenedor de basura.

Vuelve al apartamento tras parar a comprar una pizza y en cuanto enciende el móvil este lo inunda con decenas de llamadas perdidas y mensajes. Damon. Damon. Damon. Caroline. Damon. Caroline… al parecer los dos se habían puesto de acuerdo para llamarle sin cesar. Está a punto de soltar el teléfono para que se siga cargando cuando este vuelve a sonar.

— _¿Dónde demonios estabas?_ —le grita Damon sin dejar ni siquiera hablar—. _Te he llamado mil veces. ¿Dónde estabas?_  
—Me quede sin batería —responde abriendo la caja de pizza y cogiendo un trozo.  
— _Te llame hace dos días. Ni siquiera tú tardas eso en ponerlo a cargar._  
—Me entretuve —responde con la boca llena—. Encontré un apartamento lleno de diarios y los estaba leyendo.  
— _¿Y?_ —pregunta Damon tras unos segundos en silencio.

No hace falta que acabe la pregunta. Stefan sabe exactamente lo que le está preguntando. Si recuerda algo, si leer sus diarios ha servido de algo está vez o simplemente los ha quemado de nuevo.

—No he recordado nada.  
— _Entiendo_ —responde con voz desanimada. 

Una parte de él quiere mentir a su hermano y decirle que ha recordado, repetirle alguno de los párrafos sobre los que ha leído como si fueran un recuerdo; pero cambia de idea prácticamente en cuanto está pasa por su mente. Damon no se merece que le dé falsas esperanzas sobre algo así, es algo demasiado importante como para mentir sobre ello.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Damon?  
— _Claro hermanito. Dispara._  
— He visto una lista de nombres en la pared de un armario.  
— _¿Y quieres saber qué son?_  
—Sí… ¿lo sabes?  
— _No sé si debería decírtelo._  
—Siempre estás hablando de que tengo que recordar y, reconozcámoslo, esos nombres son lo primero de mi pasado por lo que me he interesado remotamente.  
— _Tal vez deberías descubrir por tu cuenta lo que representan._  
—Damon…  
— _Ya, que sé yo. Mira, si tanto quieres saberlo, te diré donde puede que encuentres respuestas. Después de todo, yo sólo sé lo que son, no porque te empeñas en grabarlos en cada maldito sitio en el que te quedas más de una semana._  
—Vale. ¿A dónde tengo que ir?  
— _Saint Nicholas Avenue, Brooklyn. Odias ir allí… o lo odiabas más bien._  
—¿Entonces por qué voy a encontrar allí respuestas?  
— _Porque al Reapper le encanta._  
—Lo dices como si fueran dos personas. Sabes que somos la misma ¿verdad?  
— _Que disfrutes con tu caza de brujas, Stefan._

Y sin esperar más tiempo, Stefan se monta en el coche rumbo a la ciudad que nunca duerme.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lleva horas dando vueltas por la ciudad, siguiendo las indicaciones de los pocas personas que se han tomado el tiempo de guiarla, pero ni siquiera así parecía ser capaz de llegar a su destino. Cansada de conducir sin rumbo, Lydia se detiene a un lado de la calle y sale del coche con el mapa en la mano, al menos mientras averigua donde está podrá estirar las piernas y comprarse algo de comer.

Espera en la cola para pagar, mirando su mapa mientras aguarda a que la mujer delante de ella termine de hacer su pedido, cosa que no parece que vaya a ocurrir rápidamente por la forma en la que los niños que la acompañan parecen cambiar de opinión cada dos segundos.

—¿Estás perdida, corazón?

Lydia se gira para ver a la mujer que le está hablando. Una anciana con el pelo lleno de canas y las gafas colgando de su cuello, que la sonríe con amabilidad mientras espera que le responda.

—Un poco la verdad. Estoy buscando el Black American West Museum.  
—¿Ese es el de la calle California? —le pregunta dubitativa.  
—Sí —exclama Lydia más emocionada de lo que pretendía—. ¿Sabe usted como llegar? Porque llevo dando vueltas durante horas y no he sido capaz de dar ni con una simple indicación de hacia dónde ir.  
—Sí, es fácil. Yo te digo. Estamos en la calle Walnut, sigues todo recto, en la primera calle no, en la segunda giras a la derecha y en la primera a la derecha otra vez, es una avenida, la reconocerás. Una vez ahí todo recto hasta que veas el tranvía. Está en esa zona.

Lydia le da las gracias, aliviada de saber que no va a tener que seguir conduciendo sin rumbo. Paga el sándwich y se lo come apoyada contra el capó del coche.

Según le dijo la señora McMahon, el encargado del museo, el señor Simmons es la persona a la que está buscando. Fue un poco decepcionante darse cuenta de que después de los días que estuvo en Twin Falls, la mujer no sabía tanto como ella esperaba. Es lo que tienen las expectativas, es mucho más fácil defraudarse. No va a llegar tan lejos como para decir que fue una pérdida de tiempo, le contó mucho, algunas de esas cosas ya las sabia, otras no; pero las preguntas que más le inquietaban, las que le carcomían desde hacía meses y la desvelaban por las noches, seguían sin tener respuestas. Aun así no se desanima, porque siempre tiene otra pista que seguir, aún cuando esa pista la aleja cada vez más y más de casa y de ir a la universidad en otoño.

El museo es una casa. Una de esas casas convertidas en museos. Con su fachada clara y su porche, con su jardín cuidado y su bandera meciéndose por el poco viento que corre. Sube los escalones de la entrada, oyendo como estos crujen bajo su peso. Podrían haberlos arreglado, pero Lydia cree que no lo hacen para mantener el encanto.

Se acerca a la chica del mostrador y antes de que pueda abrir la boca está le informa de que el museo cerrará en media hora y que la taquilla está cerrada. Lleva tanto tiempo ella sola y está tan cansada que tiene que morderse la lengua para no responderle una grosería. Cuenta mentalmente hasta diez, para asegurarse de que será capaz de controlarse, y luego la sonríe, de la misma forma que ha sonreído por años y que ha hecho que siempre consiguiera todo lo que deseaba, y pregunta por el señor Simmons.

—Soy yo —dice un hombre saliendo de una puerta tras el mostrador de la entrada—. ¿En qué puedo servirla jovencita?  
—Hola, soy Lydia. Lydia Martin —dice extendiéndole la mano y estrechándosela—. La señora McMahon me dijo que usted podría ayudarme con una pequeña investigación que estoy haciendo.  
—¿Julia? ¿Esa vieja arpía cascarrabias te mandó? —pregunta extrañado.  
—Sí, lo hizo.  
—¿Y hablo contigo? Eso no parece muy propio de la Julia que yo conozco  
—Lo hizo después de que llamara a su puerta durante días sin que se molestara en abrirme.  
—Eso me lo creo —contesta divertido—. Vayamos a la cafetería que hay aquí a la esquina. Tomaremos un café y así podrás contármelo todo sobre esa investigación tuya.


	3. Chapter 3

No sabe que es lo que esperaba encontrarse en Nueva York. Después de haber oído hablar tanto del Reapper como si fuera el hombre del saco, se esperaba algo más que un loft de Brooklyn prácticamente vacío.

No es que él fuese un experto en como deberían de ser las guaridas de los vampiros asesinos en serie; pero seguro que no debían de tener una tele de plasma con una x-box. ¿Pinturas de cuerpos mutilados por las paredes? Puede ¿La colección de pelis de Hannibal Lecter? Porque no ¿Un armario lleno de alcohol? Desde luego. ¿573 videojuegos y un armario lleno de videoconsolas? No. En el apartamento de un friki sin habilidades sociales, puede; pero él bebía de gente hasta que sus miembros se descolgaban de sus cuerpos, seguro que tenía cosas mejores que hacer con su tiempo que pasarse horas y horas matando marcianitos.

Al menos la cama está bien. Una enorme cama que ocupa casi todo el espacio de la habitación y en la que fácilmente entrarían 4 personas con comodidad. Sólo con ver el tamaño, se puede imaginar la de cosas que podría contar esa cama.

Abre la nevera para ver que hay. Curiosidad más que nada, porque por mucho que se muera por una cerveza, no cree que vaya a encontrar a ninguna. No con el tiempo que el piso debe de llevar deshabitado. Eso, y que no cree que su alter ego prefiriera la cerveza sobre la sangre. Al parecer se equivocaba. Lo único que hay en la nevera de dos cuerpos es cerveza. Litros y litros de cerveza, de todas las marcas y formatos. Budweiser, Coors, Miller… latas y botellines. Silba asombrado y se gira para mirar el estante que hay junto a la tele y que está repleto de botellas de vino y licores. está claro que la sangre no es el único problema de Reapper-Stefan.

Coge una lata de cerveza de la nevera y bebe de ella mientras se pasea por el apartamento. Según lo que le dijo Damon el Reapper escribió esos nombres y este es su lugar favorito del mundo, así que en algún lugar dentro de esas cuatro paredes tienen que estar las respuestas a sus preguntas. En algún lugar está el porqué de esos nombres y lo único que tiene que hacer es estirar la mano y lo sabrá.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

—Adiós mamá. Te quiero. Te llamaré pronto.

Lydia cuelga a su madre y se deja caer sobre la cama cansada. Ha sido un día muy largo, con todo lo que condujo para llegar a Denver y luego toda la información que le dio el señor Simmons y que no ha terminado de procesar. Si no fuera por todos los mensajes de su madre y de Scott, pidiéndole que la llamara, no lo habría hecho, habría esperado a mañana o a un par de días después, cuando hubiera tenido tiempo de descansar y procesar toda la nueva información que tiene.

No es que el señor Simmons fuera una panacea y le diera todas las respuestas que buscaba, tampoco es como si hubiera podido hacerle exactamente las preguntas que quería. Una cosa es estudiar el folklore, teorizar sobre hadas y trasgos, y otra muy distinta que el folklore venga a morderte el culo. Había tenido que ser discreta, como con la señora McMahon y todos los otros que había investigado. Había tenido que dar rodeos y hacer preguntas parciales que se completaban con otras preguntas… había sido todo un reto para su inventiva; pero también la había motivado y despertado intelectualmente, como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía nada. 

Se incorpora con un suspiro de cansancio y rebusca en la mochila que está tirada en el suelo para dar con su cuaderno de investigación, donde están escritas todas las preguntas para las que necesita respuesta, todos los datos que ha conseguido hasta ahora, en diferentes colores en función de cuanto están corroborados, fechas, referencias de libros, sus propias anotaciones… En cierto modo se siente como si estuviera haciendo de nuevo el trabajo de biología sobre los gusanos de seda. Sólo que está vez ella es el gusano. Mentalmente repasa todo de lo que habló con el encargado del museo, descartando las cosas que ya sabía, comparándolo con lo que había leído o con lo que le dijo Julia. Escribiendo párrafos con su letra pequeña y apretada, subrayando con colores, haciendo anotaciones en otros párrafos o tachado directamente líneas enteras.

No se da cuenta de que la noche ha pasado hasta que oye el sonido de los motores de los coches ponerse en marcha y el ajetreo de fuera de la ventana. Mira el reloj del móvil y se estira mientras bosteza. Se ha pasado toda la noche en vela y se le ha hecho de día. Tenía pensado marcharse a primera hora rumbo a Dakota del sur, para buscar a esa banshee que se manifiesta en medio de la nada según el señor Simmons. Pero había pensado dormir toda la noche y darse una ducha, y por mucho que quiera marcharse, su cuerpo se rebela contra la idea de pasarse horas y horas en un coche conduciendo sin haber dormido antes. Sabiendo que es absurdo marcharse ahora, se deja caer contra la almohada. Sus ojos se cierran poco a poco. Ni dos minutos después, está dormida.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

—Vale Damon —dice sentado en el sofá con el teléfono en la mano—. Ya estoy aquí. ¿Y ahora qué?  
— _Busca. No pretenderás que te de todas las respuestas ¿verdad? ¿Dónde estaría la diversión?_  
—Damon… —dice con tono de advertencia. Quiere respuestas, no jugar a la caza del tesoro.  
— _Bye, bye, Stefan_

El joven mira el teléfono en su mano sin creérselo. Damon le ha colgado. Hecha la cabeza hacia atrás y suspira irritado. Con lo insistente que ha sido el moreno con el tema de sus recuerdos perdidos, debería estar ansioso de responder a todas las respuestas a sus preguntas. Si supiera cómo piensa Damon, lo que pasa por la cabeza de su hermano, diría que lo hace solo para molestarle, para picarle la curiosidad y que siga rebuscando para recuperar los recuerdos. Pero no le conoce, no le recuerda, así que no sabe si lo hace para que siga buscando o solo para cabrearle. Puede que ambas.

Baja la cabeza pensando en que hacer a continuación. Ha rebuscado en todos los armarios y cajones sin dar con nada más que polvo. Está pensando en salir a dar un paseo, que le dé un poco el aire, beber un poco de sangre, buscar alguna chica con la que pasar el rato y no pensar en lo mucho que odia a su hermano y a esos estúpidos nombres en los que no puede dejar de pensar.

Entonces algo llama su atención. En la pared frente a él, en la que está la chimenea y la televisión hay algo que está mal, aunque no está seguro de lo que es. La mira fijamente intentando averiguar qué es lo que falla. Todo parece correcto, los mismos grabados en la piedra, 6 troncos ennegrecidos esperando a ser encendidos, la televisión apagada los altavoces en las esquinas de la repisa… pero algo no está bien. Se acerca a ella despacio, sin que sus ojos dejen de analizarlo todo, desde la repisa al suelo. Alarga la mano para pasarla por la pulida superficie de piedra cuando da un paso y oye un pequeño crujido. Si no hubiera sido por sus sentidos de vampiro no lo habría oído.

Retrocede un par de pasos y se agacha, pasando la mano por el lugar en el que segundos antes había estado su pie. Ahí está. La baldosa está ligeramente sacada. Casi no se nota, sino hubiera estado buscando algo fuera de lugar no lo habría hecho. Pasa los dedos por las juntas intentando dar con algo que le sirva de apoyo para levantar la pieza de pizarra. En la parte de atrás, pegada al lateral de la chimenea hay una pequeña ranura, demasiado pequeña como para que pueda hacer fuerza con sus dedos. Mira a su alrededor intentando dar con algo que le sirva de ayuda y sonríe al ver el cuchillo, que uso para pelear la manzana que acaba de comerse, sobre la mesa.

La losa tapaba un hueco en el suelo en el que hay un sobre marrón. Es pequeño, del tamaño de su mano y está cerrado con un sello de cera. Es antiguo y pesa poco. Ahora tiene curiosidad por saber lo que encontrará y que sin duda no es una carta para si mismo sobre su obsesión por grabar nombres en las paredes. Lo abre y deja caer su contenido sobre la mano. Es una llave. Una llave de plata antigua, con el nombre de un banco grabado y un número de serie. Es la llave de una caja fuerte.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Conduce durante diez horas sin parar para nada más que echar gasolina y comprar un sándwich que se come mientras conduce. La música de la radio hace mucho que se convirtió en ruido de fondo y siente las piernas acalambradas por las largas horas sentada. Sabe que debería parar, su cuerpo le está pidiendo casi a gritos que lo haga; pero no lo hace, se fuerza un poco más, hace oídos sordos y sigue conduciendo hacia el norte, hacia Dakota del sur.

No sabe que va a encontrarse allí. Ni siquiera sabe que esperar. Las leyendas dicen que hay una banshee en esa zona, un espíritu que se aparece y presagia la muerte, cuyos gritos rompen el silencio de la noche. No está segura de cuanto debería creer, porque sin duda ella no es espíritu. Ni siquiera sabe si es real o sólo está haciendo kilómetros y kilómetros por una mentira y un cuento con el que atraer turistas y asustar a los niños.

Sin darse cuenta apaga el motor del coche frente a un pequeño lago. Lydia parpadea un par de veces y mira a su alrededor sin saber exactamente como ha llegado allí. Acaba de tener un apagón. Su cuerpo se ha movido sin que ella pudiera controlarlo. Es la primera vez que le pasa desde que salió de Beacon Hills en esta búsqueda de conocimiento. No lo echaba de menos. Aunque por otro lado, significa que estaba llevando la dirección correcta y que por algún motivo el universo la quiere en ese lago. Lo único que espera es que no haya ningún cadáver por allí.

Sale del coche y se estira como si fuera un gato. Sus músculos agarrotados le duelen; pero se lo agradecen. Gira el cuello de un lado a otro haciendo que cruja y abre la puerta del asiento trasero para sacar una chaqueta. Por algún motivo, el aire está empezando a enfriarse, a pesar de que sea finales de Julio y el sol brillará con fuerza sobre su cabeza. 

Se acerca al lago con paso tranquilo, mirando a su alrededor en busca de alguna respuesta a porque está allí. No hay nada. Sólo vegetación y el lago, ni siquiera oye pájaros ni tráfico ni nada. Es como si fuera el único ser vivo en kilómetros.

Espera en silencio durante cerca de una hora, sin hacer nada más que pasear por allí y estudiar lo que la rodea. No se aleja mucho del agua. Cuando lo hace sus pies siempre la devuelven a la orilla.

Cansada y sin saber que hacer o porque está allí coge un guijarro del suelo, es pequeño y de canto pulido, lo lanza contra la superficie del agua y le ve rebotar un par de veces antes de hundirse. Oye una risa cuando lo hace. Lydia gira sobre si misma intentando ver de dónde sale el sonido, quien es la persona que se ríe con esa voz infantil. No hay nadie, sigue estando sola. La risa para y Lydia coge otra piedra para volver a lanzarla y ver si la risa vuelve; pero cuando se incorpora con la piedra en la mano ve vaho salir de su boca y que todo se ha oscurecido. Alza la mirada y ve el sol tapado con nubes de tormenta, nubes que hace un segundo no estaban allí. Baja la mirada dispuesta a retroceder al coche y esperar a que pase la tormenta que claramente va a caer; pero se paraliza al ver que del centro del lago previene una espesa niebla que lo está cubriendo todo. Quiere correr al coche pero su cuerpo no responde y lo único que puede hacer es mirar aterrorizada como la niebla se acerca hacia ella hasta que le envuelve los pies y le sube por las piernas provocándole escalofríos. Y del centro del lago, del punto del que proviene la bruma, ve una figura, una silueta de mujer de la que no ve nada más que unos ojos blancos que parecen brillar.

_”Aún no es la hora. No estás preparada aún”_

Y Lydia grita.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stefan mira el alto edificio frente a él con las manos en los bolsillos. A su alrededor la gente anda con prisa, sin fijarse en él, esquivándole, siguiendo su camino o entrando en el edificio frente al que está parado. En su mano derecha está la llave que encontró en su apartamento, que puede o no tener las respuestas a todas sus preguntas. Se aferra a ella con fuerza y casi puede notar las palabras y los números grabados marcándose en la palma de la mano.

Quería saber que eran esos nombres y sin embargo, ahora que está allí, que siente que la respuesta está al alcance de su mano se pregunta si es realmente esto lo que quiere, si el conocer la respuesta va a cambiar algo. Suspira con cansancio y eleva la mirada perdiéndose en los cientos de metros de fachada del edificio antes de cerrar los ojos un instante y dar un paso hacia delante. 

Camina con seguridad por el vestíbulo del banco y se acerca hacia una de las mesas, una atendida por un hombre de unos cincuenta años con un traje impecable y sin que tenga un solo pelo fuera de su sitio.

—¿Puedo ayudarle, joven? —le pregunta en cuanto Stefan se sienta al otro lado de la mesa. Viendo el aspecto impoluto de todo lo que hay a su alrededor, desde el mobiliario a los trabajadores y el resto de clientes, sabe que ha hecho bien en ponerse un traje.  
—Tengo está llave —responde él colocando la pequeña llave de acero sobre la mesa—. Es de una de las cajas de su banco ¿correcto?

El hombre frente a él la coge con cuidado para inspeccionarla. Le da vueltas entre sus dedos y escribe el número grabado en el teclado de su ordenador para terminar de corroborar la información.

—¿Puedo saber su nombre, señor? Es por cuestiones de seguridad, está llave no es de una de nuestras cajas, sino que le pertenece a una de nuestras bóvedas más antiguas  
—Salvatore. Stefan Salvatore.  
—Muy bien señor Salvatore, acompáñame.

Stefan se deja guiar por un pasillo largo de piedra hasta un ascensor custodiado por lo que parece un guardia de seguridad de alto nivel. más un ex-soldado que un aspirante a policía. El hombre que le acompaña saca una tarjeta identificadora del interior de su chaqueta y la pasa por un sensor que verifica la información antes de que las puertas del ascensor se abran.

Su destino es un largo pasillo con docenas de puertas de madera a los lados sin ningún distintivo que las diferencie. Stefan se pregunta cuánto tiempo más va a durar esto y cómo es posible que ese hombre sepa exactamente a donde tienen que ir. Aun así debe de saberlo, porque camina con la confianza y la seguridad de haber hecho ese camino cientos de veces y el saber con exactitud dónde está cada cosa en ese edificio. Se para frente a una de las puertas al fondo del pasillo.

—Me permite su llave, caballero.

Stefan se la tiende y el hombre saca su propia llave del interior de su chaqueta y que queda unida a está por una cadena grisácea. A continuación introduce ambas llaves en dos cerraduras y las hace girar exactamente al mismo tiempo.

—Esperare aquí a que termine —le indica cuando la puerta se abre.

Stefan asiente con la cabeza y entra en la sala. El suelo es de piedra negra y las paredes son un gran armario lleno de cajas de cartón con años marcados en el lateral visible, en el centro de la sala hay una sencilla mesa de madera y una silla. Coge la primera de las cajas y la lleva con él hasta el centro de la mesa. La mira en silencio durante unos segundos inseguro de lo que va a encontrar o de siquiera si quiere saberlo. A lo mejor debería dejarlo estar, después de todo quiere dejar a la persona que era atrás, esos nombres son algo de su vida pasada, parte de los recuerdos que no sabe si volverá a tener y que con el paso del tiempo ya ni siquiera sabe si desea recuperarlos. Una parte de él quiere darse la vuelta y marcharse, otra le dice que lo abra, después de todo ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Qué recuerde algo? ¿Qué lo que haya no le diga nada?

Quita la tapa receloso de lo que va a encontrarse; pero no puede evitar la carcajada que escapa de su garganta al ver su contenido. Diarios. Debe de haber algo mal con él si hasta el famoso Reapper de Montreal escribe en un diario como si fuera una adolescente enamorada. Coge el primero de los cuadernos de cuero y le da vueltas entre las manos antes de sentarse en la silla y abrirlo por la primera pagina. 

 

_”Esto es patético._

_Ni siquiera sé porque he accedido a hacerlo… no, sí lo sé. Para que Lexi me deje en paz. Lleva años dándome la lata para que vuelva a encender mis emociones y controle mi sed de sangre ¡Ja! Como si eso fuera a pasar. Soy un vampiro por el amor de Dios, me alimento de sangre. No es mi culpa que los patéticos humanos sean tan frágiles que se les caiga la cabeza y se les descuelguen los miembros._

_Esta es su última idea, como si escribir mis sentimientos y mis sueños fuera a servir para algo. Si por mi fuera le arrancaría el corazón par que me dejara en paz de una vez; pero seguro que ese su plan B ¿o el G? ¿El J tal vez?... lo que sea. Si le arranco el corazón lo mismo el interruptor se enciende del remordimiento… ¿Estás leyendo esto, rubia? El único motivo por el que no te mato es porque seguro que ese es otro de tus planes de volver a hacerme “bueno”_

_Como he dicho, patético”_

Stefan ríe al leerlo, no se parece en nada a los melodramáticos diarios del otro Stefan, los que leyó en Mystic Falls y en Baltimore. Esto solo es otra señal de lo mucho que difieren sus dos personalidades.

Pasa las páginas con cuidado de que no se desmoronen ni se deterioren más de lo que ya lo están.

_”Maggie Simmons. 1952. San Francisco”_

Stefan se reclina sobre la mesa para poder leer mejor. Maggie Simmons. Ese es uno de los nombres de aquella pared. Por fin va a saber lo que significan. Ahora que ya lo tiene no puede creerse que hace tan solo un segundo estuviera dudando sobre si querer saber las respuestas o no.

_”Una de las mujeres más ardientes que he conocido desde que me convertí en vampiro. Recuerdo su pelo negro como la noche y las perlas que tenía enganchadas a él y que brillaban como si fueran estrellas. Recuerdo su piel pálida y llena de cuervas que hacía que los hombres se girasen al verla. Todos la deseaban y ella lo sabia… le encantaba que lo hicieran. A su marido no tanto._

_La vi beber en uno de los muchos locales clandestinos a los que solía ir, reía y bailaba con todos, con su marido siempre a su lado. Aun me sorprende que un hombrecillo como aquel pudiera estar con una mujer como ella_

_Me divertí con su cuerpo en el coche, mientras su marido hacia negocios en el interior del local. Luego bebí de ella hasta dejarla seca. El sonido de su piel al romperse cuando clave los colmillos en su yugular por primera vez, el grito de terror que dejó escapar y que fue enterrado por el ruido del exterior… su sangre dulce y con cierto regusto a alcohol inundando mi boca, llenándome y haciendo ansiar más y más… hasta que no quedo nada, ni una sola gota de sangre en su cuerpo y su cabeza simplemente… se desprendió sobre su regazo, con los ojos aun abiertos por el terror y su negro pelo aun perfecto y en su sitio.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Se despierta desorientada y sin saber dónde está, con el cuerpo dolorido y la peor jaqueca que ha tenido nunca. Es como si su cuerpo estuviera lleno de pequeñas agujas y cada movimiento se siente como un suplicio, tan solo respirar le da ganas de ponerse a llorar del dolor. Sabe que tiene que abrir los ojos y averiguar donde esta, porque lo último que recuerda es estar en Dakota del Sur en medio de la nada y donde está ahora, donde quiera que sea, se siente como una cama y no como el suelo de piedra que rodeaba el lago.

Cuenta mentalmente hasta cincuenta, intentando regular su respiración y esperando a que el dolor cese o al menos su cuerpo se acostumbre a el. Cuando por fin lo hace y es capaz de abrir los ojos, desea no haberlos abierto. La habitación en la que está es una cualquiera de un motel de carretera, como cualquiera de las otras en las que se ha alojado en esas ultimas semanas, excepto por la pared frente a ella. La pared en la que está escrita con su letra una y otra vez la misma palabra _”Boston”_ en vertical, en diagonal, formando una espiral… verlo es como volver a revivir aquel incidente en la clase de economía del entrenador, cuando Peter se hacía con el control de su mente y le jugaba malas pasadas.

Baja un pie al suelo con la intención de acercarse a la pared y es entonces cuando oye un crujido y la textura del papel bajo su planta descalza. Baja la mirada sin saber lo que se va a encontrar y se lleva la mano a la boca sin darse cuenta cuando lo ve. El suelo está lleno de mapas. Cada centímetro cuadrado de la habitación está cubierto por diferentes mapas algunos extendidos, otros en parte doblados; y todos tienen la misma cosa en común, Boston.

—Vale universo —dice ella mirando a su alrededor—. He pillado la indirecta.

Se pasa la mano por el pelo mientras termina de procesar lo que está pasando. Lo primero que tiene que hacer es averiguar dónde está, porque lo último que recuerda es el lago y aquella extraña bruma. Se agacha para empezar a recoger los mapas porque contra antes lo haga antes podrá marcharse a Boston y descubrir que hay allí que parece tan urgente que descubra. Tiene el primero de ellos entre las manos cuando su teléfono empieza a sonar.

—¿Si? —pregunta sentándose sobre la cama mientras intenta no sonar tan asustada como se siente.  
— _¿Lydia? Gracias a Dios_ —dice Scott con alivio en la voz desde el otro lado—. _¿Estás bien?_  
—Sí —miente ella, sabe que si le dice que ha tenido un apagón, que su cuerpo ha tomado el control y no sabe dónde está, Scott lo dejará todo y saldrá a buscarla aunque no sepa donde se encuentra—. ¿Pasa algo?  
— _Tenias que haber llamado a tu madre hace dos días. Ha estado llamándote y no lo cogías. Y luego estuve llamándote yo y tampoco. ¿Dónde estás?_  
—Siento haberos preocupado… estoy bien, solo un poco… absorta  
— _Dos días. Eso no es estar absorta, Lyd… Ha pasado ¿no?_  
—¿El qué? —pregunta fingiendo que no sabe a lo que se refiere el otro  
— _No sabes donde has estado ¿verdad?_

Lydia agacha la cabeza y se pasa la mano por la cara. No dice nada, no hace falta. Scott sabe que tiene razón y nada de lo que Lydia diga va a hacer que piense cualquier otra cosa, y ella lo sabe.

— _Se acabo. Dime donde estas para que vaya a buscarte_  
—¿Qué? ¡No!  
— _Lydia…_  
—No. Estoy cerca, lo sé. No puedo volver ahora a casa. Si tú no supieras nada sobre los hombres lobo… ¿no querrías encontrar respuestas?

Espera en silencio a que Scott diga algo, lo que sea. No puede volver ahora. No piensa hacerlo cuando las respuestas a todas sus preguntas podrían estar en Boston

— _Lo que pasó con Allison y Aiden… no fue culpa tuya Lydia_

Cierra los ojos intentando no pensar en ello y que Scott la oiga romperse. Ha pasado casi un año y aún duele pensar en los dos jóvenes sin ponerse a llorar.

—Si hubiera comprendido mis poderes no habrían muerto.  
— _Eso no lo sabes. Ya hemos hablado de esto. No fue tu culpa_ —oye a Scott suspirar derrotado al otro lado de la línea antes de seguir hablando— _Tienes que llamar a tu madre ¿vale? Y prometerme que si sufres otro episodio o estás en peligro me llamarás para que vaya a buscarte._  
—Lo hare  
— _Prométemelo Lydia._  
—Te lo prometo. Si pasa de nuevo te llamaré.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Si hay algo que tiene que reconocerle al Reapper y a su faceta como escritor es que sus diarios no son nada como los del Stefan que leyó en Mystic Falls ni en Baltimore. 

Había leído un par de páginas antes de salir de la cámara del banco y volver horas después con una mochila para llevarse unos cuantos diarios al apartamento y poder leerlos con tranquilidad. Acción que repitió durante un par de semanas, el tiempo que le llevó leer todos y cada uno de ellos.

Donde los primeros le habían resultado dramáticos y emocionales, estos eran todo lujuria, de sangre, de alcohol y de mujeres. Los otros describían hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre la lucha de Stefan para conseguir mantener el control, de cómo se sentía siempre al borde del abismo y lo mucho que eso le aterrorizaba. Estos describían el sonido de la piel al rasgarse, los diferentes sabores de la sangre humana y la paz que le trasmitía durante los pocos minutos que duraba el ritual. Hablan de remordimientos y de un macabro ritual de formar escenas con los cuerpos que le hace negar con la cabeza mientras lo lee, porque en serio, parece algo sacado del manual del buen asesino en serie. Le asquea y le atrae a partes iguales porque hablan de la sed y de la sangre de una manera que los otros no lo hacían, hablan de ser vampiro y de disfrutar de las ventajas que eso tiene mientras que los otros sólo hablaban de control y de remordimientos. Y hay sexo, mucho sexo, un montón de sexo, gráfico, explícito, narrando las texturas de la piel, los olores, los sabores… es tan detallado que a veces tiene que parar y salir a buscar a una mujer con la que pasar un par de horas.

Ahora que ha leído los diarios esos nombres en la pared empiezan a tener sentido. Cada nombre es una víctima, una historia, el recordatorio de cada una de las vidas que quitó. Es perturbador y hace que se pregunte, no por primera vez, si realmente quiere recordar, si quiere sus memorias de vuelta o si lo mejor sería quedarse como esta, leyendo esos diarios que parecen hablar de otra persona, que se sienten como si fueran de otra persona.


	4. Chapter 4

Boston es una gran ciudad. No se parece en nada a Beacon Hill. La gente de la calle no se detiene para saludarse y preguntarse sobre sus familias porque allí no son más que extraños que se cruzan por unos segundos antes de cada uno siga con su vida; allí los coches llena el aire de ruido y de humo de los tubos de escapes; la comida es más grasienta, nada que ver con la de la cafetería de Josefin, el restaurante más concurrido de Beacon Hill, ni con ninguno de los sitios en los que ha podido parar a comer. Cuando llega por fin a Boston es cuando todo cae como una losa sobre ella, porque se ha pasado casi dos días conduciendo y no sabe porqué, más bien si sabe porqué, porque lo escribió una y otra vez; pero no sabe la razón oculta tras ello. Y es ahora, cuando se encuentra parada en una calle cualquiera cuando se da cuenta de que no sabe qué hacer, a donde ir o a quien buscar.

—Vale Lydia —se dice así misma mientras da pequeños golpecitos al volante—. Céntrate. Lo primero es buscar un sitio donde dormir. Boston estaba en la ruta que habías planificado, has llegado antes de lo que pensabas y sin tantas respuestas como te hubiera gustado; pero estaba planeado venir. Vale. Ahora deja de hablar de ti misma en tercera persona como si estuvieras loca. Primero encontrar un hotel y mañana a la universidad. Con un poco de suerte el universo me dirá que es lo que quiere que encuentre aquí.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

¿Alguna vez has oído hablar tanto de algo que es como si lo conocieras y luego las expectativas no se ajustan con la realidad? Stefan no lo había sentido hasta ahora, al menos no que él recuerde. Boston es eso, una gran decepción.

El Reapper hablaba de pasear por sus calles históricas acechando en los callejones y de estar sentado en el estadio de los Red Sox durante su inauguración y en docenas de partidos después, mientras que el otro Stefan hablaba de la belleza de sus parques y de escuchar a la Orquesta Sinfónica de la ciudad maravillado. Había leído tanto sobre esa ciudad, y las dos partes de su viejo yo parecían tan entusiasmados por ella, que no podía hacer otra cosa que ir a verlo con sus propios ojos y comprobar si era una ciudad tan increíble como parecía.

A él no se lo parece. 

Lleva una semana en Boston y ya quiere marcharse. Es lo que pasa con las expectativas, luego es fácil defraudarse. No se trata de que la ciudad sea fea o aburrida, sino de que lo que esperaba sentir no está ahí.

— _¿Y dónde estás ahora?_ —le pregunta Caroline desde el otro lado del teléfono— _¿Sigues en Nueva York?_  
—No. En Boston.

A Damon nunca se lo dice, a Caroline, sin embargo, no puede mentirle ni evadir sus preguntas, tampoco quiere hacerlo, confía en ella, en que no le dirá nada a su hermano ni a Elena cuando pregunten, ni se aparecerá por allí para devolverle al pueblo en el que no quiere estar; porque ella entiende que necesite espacio y hacer las cosas a su ritmo. Si con el otro Stefan era como es con él, entiende que fuera su mejor amiga.

— _¿Es bonita?_  
—No está mal. No es lo que esperaba.  
— _¿Qué no es…? Stefan te odio_

Él ríe al oírla mientras camina por los pasillos desiertos de Fenway Park, porque el tono de voz que ha usado se parece más al de una niña pequeña con una rabieta que al de una vampiresa.

— _No te rías_ —le regaña ella— _Es que te envidio tanto. Yo nunca he salido de Virginia y tú que tienes como medio año de recuerdos te puedes dar el lujo de comparar ciudades como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo_  
—Tú también podrías. Podrías venir conmigo ya lo sabes. No me importaría tener aquí.  
— _No. No puedo. Este es tu viaje de autodescubrimiento, yo aún no estoy preparada; pero el día que lo esté tú y yo no vamos a parar ni un segundo._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ya está se acabo. No sabe dónde más buscar.

Ha seguido cada pista que ha encontrado, ha hablado con cada autor, con cada estudioso, con cada abuela irlandesa que se ha encontrado desde que comenzó su búsqueda de respuestas y no tiene nada, sólo leyendas e historias pasadas de boca en boca de madres a hijos. Nada que responda a sus preguntas. Ni siquiera sabe porque el universo parecía tan empeñado en que fuera a esa ciudad, han pasado tres semanas desde que llego a Boston. Tres semanas que se ha pasado encerrada en la biblioteca de la universidad, recorriendo cada callejón de la ciudad y buscando en cada lugar que estuviera lejanamente relacionado con la mitología irlandesa. Tres semanas y no tiene nada. No sabe porque tenía que ir a esa ciudad de entre todas las ciudades, no sabe cómo controlar sus poderes ni cómo usarlos a voluntad. Han pasado casi dos meses desde que empezó su viaje y ahora mismo lo que siente es que ha perdido el tiempo porque no está más cerca de conseguir las respuestas que buscaba de lo que lo estuvo cuando se metió en el coche y se alejó de casa.

Lo único que se le ocurre hacer ahora, después de mucho pensarlo, es ir directamente a la fuente, a Irlanda. Con un poco de suerte será capaz de encontrar allí las respuestas que busca. Pero eso no será ahora ni a corto plazo. Lleva días ignorando las llamadas diarias de su madre, sus insistentes preguntas sobre cuándo piensa volver a casa y sus comentarios que fingen ser fortuitos sobre la universidad y los preparativos para el principio de las clases. Si hay algo que Lydia sabe, es que no puede seguir engañando a su madre así, porque una cosa es que le diga que está en un viaje alrededor del país, un verano de autodescubrimiento y para olvidar que su mejor amiga fue asesinada, y otra muy distinta que a mitad de este se coja un vuelo a Europa. Su madre es comprensiva y le da su espacio; pero no cree que vaya a hacer la vista gorda si sale del país y cruza un océano. Lleva algunos días pensando en ello, desde que estuvo a punto de lanzar un libro de folclore por la ventana de la biblioteca por lo frustrada que se sentía al no encontrar nada que le fuera útil, y se dio cuenta de que Irlanda puede que fuese su única opción. Mañana recogerá sus cosas y volverá a casa, estudiará matemáticas o ingeniería o puede que una mezcla de ambas en el MIT y el año que viene, o al siguiente, solicitará un curso en el extranjero.

Eso será lo que hará mañana cuando se levante, hoy, ahora, lo que necesita es beber hasta perder el sentido; porque se ha pasado medio verano en una caza de brujas sin conseguir respuestas y siente como si hubiera estado perdiendo el tiempo. Consiguió algunas respuestas, cierto; pero ni de lejos todas las que esperaba ni con la precisión que le habría gustado. Se retoca el maquillaje en el espejo de la habitación antes de coger el carnet falso que Danny les hizo hacia años a ella y a Jackson, lo metió junto con algo de dinero en el interior de sus botas de cuero negras y salió de la habitación del hotel.

Camina durante un par de minutos antes de dar con el lugar que estaba buscando. Según internet está era la zona donde había más discotecas y pubs. Se decide por un local sin carteles que si no fuera por la gente joven que hacía cola para entrar, ni se habría molestado en considerar. Se pone en la cola y sonríe al chico que está por delante de ella. Es mono, rubio y de ojos azules, a su novia no le hace mucha gracia que él le devuelva la sonrisa.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ve como el hombre del que acaba de beber sale tambaleándose del callejón, no se preocupa demasiado por ello, sabe que la gente que le vea pensará que está borracho, que empezó la fiesta demasiado temprano y que no supo cuando parar. Se pasa el pulgar por la comisura de la boca y lo chupa para hacerse con esas últimas gotas de sangre. Mientras lo hace su mirada se fija en una joven pelirroja de pie frente a él, con un vestido corto sin mangas de color plateado y unas altas botas de cuero, con la piel clara y sin ningún tipo de imperfección. Está de pie haciendo cola para entrar en una de las discotecas de la zona y no sabe porqué; pero no puede quitarle la vista de encima, es como si tuviera algo, algo que no puede identificar y que le atrae como una polilla a la luz. Pensaba irse a casa, dormir un par de horas y luego colarse en un partido de béisbol. Lo que hace, sin embargo, es salir del callejón y entrar en el local tras ella usando la compulsión para no hacer cola y entrar sin pagar.

Camina por entre la gente intentando buscarla, no debería de ser difícil con su color de pelo y las lentejuelas de su vestido; pero lo es, hay demasiada gente como para que sea capaz de distinguirla desde donde está. Se acerca hacia unas escaleras al fondo, las que dan a la parte superior, la zona VIP. El portero intenta evitarle el paso, pero se encarga de él sin preocuparse y sube para tener una mejor vista del mar de cuerpos que bailan y bebe.

Desde donde está no tarda mucho en localizarla. está alejándose de la barra con una copa en la mano mientras se mueve al ritmo de la música hasta casi el centro de la pista de la baile. Stefan no puede quitar la vista de ella, de la forma en que su cuerpo se mueve como si estuviera hecho de agua, de sus caderas balanceándose y su pelo yendo de un lado a otro. Contra más la mira más quiere saber quién es, más quiere acercarse y arrinconarla, más se pregunta a que sabrá su sangre y a como sonará su voz.

Frunce el ceño al ver a un joven pegándose a ella por la espalda, un desconocido que no parece gran cosa, desde luego no parece lo suficientemente bueno como para siquiera respirar su mismo aire, mucho menos para que se atreva a tocarla de la manera en que lo está haciendo, con las manos fuertemente colocadas en su cintura e intentando mantener su ritmo aunque no lo consiga. Antes de que se dé cuenta ha bajado las escaleras y ha atravesado a la gente hasta quedar de pie frente a ella. Sus ojos son verdosos y le miran con curiosidad mientras se lleva el vaso a los labios y bebe de él. Y lo único en lo que él puede pensar ahora es en besar esos labios rojizos y húmedos por el alcohol. No lo piensa, lo hace. Se inclina hacia ella y la besa hambriento, al principio ella parece sorprendida por su gesto; pero no tarda en. Sabe a cerezas y a alcohol. No se imagina dejar de besarla nunca

—¡Oye tío! —le dice el chico que estaba tras ella dándole un empujón y rompiendo el beso.

Stefan le mira enfadado, por haberles interrumpido y porque parece creerse con derechos sobre ella a pesar de que Stefan sabe que ellos dos no son nada, porque a ella la vio entrar sola. Le coge del cuello de la camisa y acerca su cara a la del otro para que le mire directamente y poder usar la compulsión en él.

—Aléjate de ella. No la toques. No la mires. Ni siquiera pienses en ella.

El otro asiente lentamente con la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta con lentitud. Stefan se gira esperando continuar con lo que habían estado haciendo antes de la molesta interrupción; pero ella no está allí. Mira a su alrededor en un intento de verla entre la multitud y lo único que consigue es un vistazo a su pelo rojizo alejándose entre la gente. La sigue casi a empujones hasta salir al exterior. Mira a un lado y a otro de la calle antes de verla alejarse por la acera. No sabe lo que le pasa, lo que hizo que se metiera en esa discoteca y que ahora corra tras ella. No es esa clase de chico, de los que persiguen a las mujeres, si una no le quiere pasa a la siguiente; desde luego no se molesta en perseguirla. Que es exactamente lo que está haciendo ahora mismo.

—¡Espera! —le grita.

Ella se detiene y se gira para mirarle justo en el momento en que él llega a su lado y cuando lo hace, cuando sus ojos se encuentran y Stefan huele su perfume, lo único que hace es pensar en lo bien que se sintió besándola segundos antes y lo mucho que desea volver a hacerlo.

Es ella está vez la que le besa. La que le sonríe con prepotencia antes de cogerle del cuello de la camiseta y tirar hacia ella hasta que sus bocas chocan. La estrecha contra él por la cintura, mientras nota como su mano suelta su ropa y se posa sobre su pecho mientras abre la boca y repasa sus labios con la lengua. 

—Stefan —murmura él cuando rompe el beso y comienza a repartir besos por su cuello.  
—Lydia —jadea ella contra su oído.

El taxi no tarda en llevarles a su apartamento entre risas, caricias y besos. No esperan a llegar al dormitorio para quitarse la ropa, la lanzan por el pasillo y el salón sin dejar de besarse, sin apartar las manos de la piel del otro durante más tiempo que un par de segundos. Stefan la tira sobre la cama y de rodillas la mira extasiado, la forma en que el encaje de su ropa interior negra la hace parecer más pálida de lo que es, como su pelo está desperdigado por su almohada y se muerde el labio tentadoramente sabiendo que la desea. Se inclina para besarla en el cuello, sabe que ella quiere un beso de verdad, con lengua y hambriento como los muchos que han compartido ya en el poco tiempo que se conocen; pero no va a darle la satisfacción de saberse ganadora, de saberse deseada, así que la besa en el cuello. Pequeños besos por toda la longitud de su cuello que la hacen soltar pequeños gemidos de placer y retorcerse contra él mientras intenta bajarle los calzoncillos. Y entonces lo huele, su sangre fluyendo bajo la piel, tan cerca de la superficie, tan embriagadora…antes de darse cuenta sus colmillos han perforado su piel y su sangre se siente como nada que haya probado nunca. La nota tensarse bajo él; pero no puede importarle menos, esa sangre, su sangre, es adictiva, es intoxicante, no quiere parar de beber… 

Entonces oye un grito. Uno que hace que sienta sus tímpanos explotar y que le hace alejarse de ella y chocar contra la pared mientras se agarra la cabeza con las manos rogando porque acabe esa tortura, porque ese sonido, sea lo que sea, se detenga.

Luego todo es oscuridad.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lydia se incorpora aterrorizada y mira el cuerpo inconsciente al otro lado de la habitación. Se lleva la mano al cuello con lentitud hasta que nota algo viscoso en los dedos. Es sangre. Su sangre. Ese chico le ha mordido. Ese chico ha intentado beberse su sangre como si fuera un… un vampiro. La parte racional de su cerebro le dice que es imposible, que no existen los vampiros y que no es más que un perturbado que debería estar en un manicomio; pero hay otra voz que le dice que no se engañe, que ella es una banshee y conoce a suficientes hombres lobo como para saber que hay más cosas ahí fuera que las que conoce. _Vampiro_ la palabra se repite en su mente una y otra vez. Siente como si el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho y tiene que obligarse a intentar regular su respiración o tendrá un ataque de pánico. Mira a su alrededor en busca de su ropa y se la pone antes de salir corriendo.

Corre por la calle sin saber donde está o a donde se dirige. Gira a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, derecha otra vez, izquierda… no importa a donde vaya, lo único que tiene que hacer es correr tanto como pueda, poner la mayor distancia posible entre ese chico y ella, y luego ya analizará con calma lo que ha pasado.

Coge un taxi cuando piensa que sus pulmones no van a dar para más y no sabe si se está alejando o acercándose a él.

Entra en la habitación del motel y lo primero que hace es ir al baño para comprobar que es cierto y que no se está haciendo ideas raras. No lo hace. Allí están, las dos marcas de colmillos, dos punzones profundos con sangre seca a su alrededor. 

—Espero no pillar una infección —murmura mientras se frota con la mano para limpiarse la sangre y poder curarse en condiciones.

Se pone una venda antes de limpiarse la cara y ponerse el pijama. Es su suerte, su maldita suerte la que hace que se haya encontrado con un maldito vampiro cuando solo quería emborracharse antes de volver a casa. Se mete en la cama y se aferra con fuerza al taser que su padre le compró después del ataque de la señorita Blake, no sabe si será efectivo contra un vampiro pero es lo único que tiene a su alcance que no implica destrozar el mobiliario de la habitación.

Quizás es eso por lo que está en Boston. Quizás el universo quería que conociera a los vampiros. Pero esa no parece una respuesta correcta, después de todo ¿Por qué esa ciudad? ¿Por qué ese vampiro? Seguro que ese no podía ser el único vampiro del mundo, ni está la única ciudad con ellos. No, hay algo más… algo que no puede ver, que se le escapa de entre los dedos. La respuesta está ahí, puede sentirla en la punta de la lengua; pero es incapaz de dar con ella.

Durante toda la noche no puede pensar en otra cosa más que en ese chico, reviviendo todo lo ocurrido en su cabeza en busca de algo, cualquier cosa que hubiera sido una pista de lo que en realidad quería y que ella no vio. Su pelo castaño, la línea de sus mandíbula, su mirada intensa, la forma en la que se acercó a ella tan seguro y confiado, al forma en que la miraba… con deseo… recuerda como la siguió a fuera, sus besos, sus manos acariciándola sobre la ropa, la forma en la que la hicieron sentir… Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, desde antes de Aiden, aquellas primeras veces con Jackson. Y luego recuerda el dolor en su cuello que le atravesó el cuerpo como un cortocircuito y que la hizo gritar. La forma en la que el otro salió volando contra la pared contraria sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza y gritando aunque sus gritos quedaron opacados por la intensidad de los de ella, y entonces su cuerpo cayó al suelo con sangre goteando de sus oídos y ella por fin pudo parar de gritar.

El día llega sin que se dé cuenta.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stefan se despierta en el suelo, desorientado, con dolor de cabeza y medio desnudo, se incorpora con lentitud y se apoya contra la pared mientras vienen a él los recuerdos de lo que pasó, la chica en el club, su sangre y ese sonido… ese maldito sonido que parecía como si el cerebro le fuera a estallar.

Se levanta para ir al baño y conseguir una ducha antes de salir, tiene que buscar a esa chica y hacerle olvidar lo que sucedió anoche, no puede dejarla suelta por ahí hablando de vampiros. Caroline se lo dejó muy claro, _”Después de beber de ellos un poco. Un poco Stefan, ¿de acuerdo? Les haces olvidar”_. Así que tiene que buscarla. Cuando pasa frente al espejo se detiene un segundo. No se ha equivocado, tiene sangre seca saliendo de sus orejas y de su nariz. Parece que al final, su cerebro sí que debió estallar dentro de su propia cabeza. 

Abre la nevera con la toalla que ha usado para secarse el pelo sobre los hombros y saca una bolsa de sangre para alimentarse y reponer toda la sangre que mancha el suelo de la habitación. Camina hacia el dormitorio para buscar algo que perteneciera a la joven, _”Lydia”_ se recuerda, y con lo que poder seguir su rastro hasta dar con ella. Está a punto de entrar en el dormitorio cuando la puerta suena. Deja la bolsa de sangre de vuelta en la nevera y se limpia la comisura de la boca para que la persona en la puerta no vea ni rastro de lo que ha estado alimentándose.

Sus ojos se abren de la sorpresa cuando abre la puerta y la ve. Es ella. La misma pelirroja a la que iba a buscar, de pie en su puerta, con unos vaqueros cortos y una camiseta de tirantes verde, con una gasa en el cuello y la correa de su bolso sujeta con fuerza entre sus manos.

—Si intentas morderme de nuevo gritaré —le advierte mirándole con fiereza.

Stefan sonríe de lado al oírla y se apoya contra el marco de la puerta.

—Has sido muy valiente al venir hasta aquí de nuevo, bruja. ¿Qué te trae de nuevo a mi humilde morada? ¿Quieres que acabemos lo que empezamos anoche?  
—Quiero que contestes a algunas de mis preguntas —dice ella poniendo los ojos en blanco al oírle. Un arrogante creído, justo su tipo de chico.

Stefan retrocede un paso para dejarla entrar y tiene que agarrar con fuerza el borde de la toalla cuando pasa por su lado y le llega el olor de la sangre de la herida que aun no está curada. Sólo con olerla se le hace la boca agua y el vampiro quiere tomar el control, su sangre ha sido la más dulce que ha probado nunca, al menos que él recuerde, no es como ninguna otra y lo poco que probó no parece suficiente, sólo con olerla incluso enmascarada por el alcohol y los antibióticos siente que no tuvo suficiente.

Lydia ajena a lo mucho que él otro parece estar a punto de perder el control entra en el apartamento y se queda de pie en el salón mirando a su alrededor como si esperase que en cualquiera momento fueran a salir vampiros de todas partes dispuestos a beber de ella.

—¿Y bien? —le pregunta Stefan cruzándose de brazos mientras mantiene las distancias.  
—¿Eres un vampiro?  
—Pensé que eso ya había quedado claro, bruja. ¿Por qué otro motivo iba a beber tu sangre si no?  
—¿Hay más como tú?  
—Pues claro, no seas ridícula. ¿O es que te crees que las brujas sois los únicos seres sobrenaturales que pisáis la tierra?  
—¿Qué otras cosas hay?

Stefan la mira durante unos segundos en silencio mientras la estudia. Hasta que una idea cruza su mente y todo parece tener sentido, porque la única razón de que le haga todas esas preguntas es si fuera…

—Eres nueva en esto ¿verdad? Una pequeña brujita novata.  
—Deja de llamarme bruja —le dice enfadada. Quiere respuestas no que se burle de ella  
—¿Por qué? Es lo que eres. Bruja —repite él con lentitud alargando las letras, es divertido ver como frunce el ceño y aprieta los labios—. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, hay vampiros, obviamente, brujas, como ya habrás adivinado, hombres lobo, creo que fantasmas aunque yo nunca he visto ninguno y… no sé, seguro que hay más pero no me considero un experto.

Lydia asiente con la cabeza y se muerde el labio inferior mientras piensa en lo que le acaba de decir. ¿Brujas? ¿Por qué no? Después de todo lo que ha visto no le extrañaría que hubiera por el mundo mujeres que volasen en escoba. Quizás por eso tenía que ir a Boston, para encontrar a Stefan y que le hablara de los otros seres sobrenaturales, para que le hablara de las brujas. A lo mejor es eso lo que tiene que hacer, buscar alguna bruja que le dé respuestas.

Stefan la estudia en silencio memorizando cada uno de sus gestos, la forma en la que se muerde el labio inferior que tanto disfrutó besar a noche, mientras sus ojos se quedan fijos en su cara pero sin verle, como si vieran a través de él; la forma en la que su cuerpo menudo está parado en el salón de su casa y recuerda como sus manos vagaron por el la noche anterior, como se sintieron sus manos en su espalda… 

—¿Conoces a alguna bruja? —le pregunta ella sacándole de sus pensamientos  
—¿A parte de ti quieres decir? —dice mientras se da la vuelta y se marcha hacia la cocina a beber un poco de sangre. Si no quiere lanzarse contra ella y volver a besarla va a tener que ocuparse en algo y nada le ocupa más que la sangre.  
—No soy una bruja ¿vale? —le dice ella siguiéndole  
—Sí claro —responde él sacando la bolsa medio vacía de la que había estado bebiendo antes de que llamaran a la puerta.  
—Lo digo en serio —Stefan se da la vuelta al oír el tono derrotado de su voz—. Soy una banshee.  
—¿Una banshee? Nunca he oído hablar de ninguna. ¿Estás segura?  
—Eso es lo que me dijo mi profesora de ingles antes de intentar ahorcarme con una cuerda de piano —responde sentándose en una de las sillas y echándose el pelo hacia atrás, viéndola así, tan vulnerable lo único que Stefan quiere hacer es estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle que todo irá bien, que está a salvo, que nadie le hará daño—. Si existen las brujas como tú dice entonces puede que ellas sepan algo ¿Conoces a alguna bruja en la ciudad a la que pueda ocurrir?  
—No conozco a ninguna en la ciudad; pero ¿Por qué no me das un par de horas? Hay una cafetería en frente del pub en el que nos encontramos anoche ¿Nos vemos en tres horas?  
—No llegues tarde. No me gusta esperar —le advierte poniéndose en pie—. Tampoco me des plantón, no te gustará lo que te hare si tengo que venir a buscarte.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando Stefan llega a la cafetería tras hablar con Damon, Lydia ya está allí. Parece absorta con la vista fija en la calle mirando a la gente pasar mientras sostiene una taza de café entre las manos. Anoche le pareció guapa, ahora se lo parece incluso más. Se permite un par de segundos para contemplarla antes de sentarse en la silla frente a ella sobresaltándola.

—Llegas tarde

Stefan se gira hacia la pared para ver el reloj sobre la barra y pone los ojos en blanco al ver la hora.

—Un minuto. No creo que eso se considere llegar tarde.  
—Hace un minuto yo estaba aquí y tú no; por tanto, llegas tarde.  
—Sí quieres me marcho —le dice haciendo un amago de levantarse.

Lydia pasa la mano por encima de la mesa hasta sujetar la suya y evitar que se mueva, que se levante y salga por la puerta y con él las pocas esperanzas que le quedan de encontrar respuestas. Stefan, que nunca tuvo intenciones de marcharse, sonríe de lado y se recuesta contra el asiento.

—¿Y bien?  
—He hablado con mi hermano. Conoce a una bruja bastante poderosa en Chicago, así que si alguien puede ayudarte es ella. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?  
—¿Vamos? —repite ella mirándole con el ceño fruncido— ¿Cómo en nosotros?

Stefan asiente con la cabeza y se gira para hacerle un gesto a la camarera y que esta le traiga un café.

—De eso nada —responde Lydia dándole un pequeño sorbo a su taza—. Tú no vienes.  
—A no ser que las cosas hayan cambiado en estas tres horas que hemos pasado separados, no sabes donde encontrarla así que voy contigo.  
—¿Por qué crees que te voy a dejar que me acompañes?  
—Primero, porque no tienes alternativa, no te voy a decir donde está hasta que no lleguemos. Y segundo, una chica como tú no debería viajar sola por ahí, me sorprende que no te hayan secuestrado y descuartizado ya.  
—Puedo defenderme perfectamente ¿recuerdas?  
—Sí… tu pequeño chillido… si hubiera sido alguien que quisiera hacerte daño te habría roto el cuello antes de que pudieras abrir esa bonita boca tuya. Además, estoy cansado de esta ciudad, me vendría bien un cambio de aires.

Lydia frunce los labios y se pone en pie.

—Yo me voy ahora. Que pena que no estés listo.

Y creyéndose ganadora deja un par de dólares sobre la mesa y se marcha hacia la puerta con una sonrisa de prepotencia. Stefan la mira alejarse divertido con su comportamiento. Esa chica no es sólo una cara bonita, tiene carácter y eso le gusta, que le presione las teclas y tenga esa necesidad de no dejarle nunca ganar. Es un poco como Caroline, sabe que ella es exactamente lo que necesita para salir de la monotonía. Deja el café casi intacto sobre la mesa junto con un par de dolores y sale tras ella, tiene que correr un poco para alcanzarla junto a un hibrido morado oscuro del que intenta abrir la puerta.

—Por suerte para nosotros, tengo todo lo que necesito —responde Stefan apoyándose contra la puerta del acompañante.  
—No me vas a dejar tranquila ¿verdad? —le pregunta pasándose la mano por el pelo  
—No.  
—Bien. Pero ni se te ocurra tocar la radio —le advierte antes de montarse en el coche.

Se pasan la primera media hora en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, escuchando la radio hasta que está empieza a coger interferencias y Lydia termina poniendo el disco que está puesto y que ha escuchado un millón de veces ya.

—Me gusta este grupo —comenta Stefan rompiendo el silencio del coche—. ¿Quiénes son?

Lydia le mira de reojo sin creerse lo que está oyendo.

—Es una mala excusa para comenzar una conversación ¿sabes? —le dice mirándole de reojo. Pensaba que le estaba tomando el pelo al decir que no sabía quién era; pero por la forma en la que la está mirando se da cuenta de que no lo hace, de que realmente no sabe quiénes son— ¿Hablas en serio? ¿De verdad no sabes quiénes son?  
—Lo siento mucho por no saberlo —responde algo molesto por la diversión que está teniendo la otra a su costa.  
—Son los Beatles. No es que sea mi grupo favorito en el mundo pero todo el mundo sabe quienes son. ¿Cómo es posible que tú no?  
—Recientemente estoy teniendo algunos… problemas de memoria por decirlo de alguna manera.  
—¿Que quieres decir?  
—Es complicado. Una larga historia.  
—Tenemos 12 horas de viaje sin parar, cosa que por supuesto no vamos a hacer. Tenemos tiempo para esa historia tuya.  
—Si no es tu grupo favorito ¿Por qué los escuchas? —le pregunta intentando cambiar de tema, sus problemas de memoria no es algo de lo que le guste hablar.  
—Mi amiga Allison me grabó este cd por mi cumpleaños. Decía que tenía que culturizarme y que no era sano que viviera solo a base de Lady Gaga y Coldplay —dice con una sonrisa triste que hace que Stefan se dé cuenta de que ha tocado un tema delicado.  
—Parece una buena amiga —comenta intentando arreglar lo que quiera que haya estropeado y que la ha puesto triste—. ¿Cómo es que no está contigo en este viaje tuyo?  
—Murió —responde ella tras un rato en silencio.  
—Lo siento.  
—No lo sabías. Da igual.  
—Puedo preguntar como…  
—Es una larga historia. Casi tanto como la tuya —responde mirándole de reojo para que el otro sepa que lo sabe, que se dio cuenta en seguida de cómo había cambiado de tema para no responder a su pregunta.  
—¿Si te cuento la mía me cuentas la tuya?

Y es la forma en la que lo dice, el doble sentido de la frase y, en cierto modo, la forma en la que se conocieron, lo que hace que Lydia suelte una carcajada y los dos terminen riendo.

—Tu primero.

Y Stefan comienza a hablar. Le habla de Tessa, Qetsiyah o como sea que se llame ahora, de cómo le quito sus recuerdos; de lo que recuerda y de lo que no, de las historias que le han contacto sobre Silas y su historia de amor, de las doppelganger y de los diarios en los que lee sobre una vida que no parece suya. Pensó que sería más difícil de contar, que dolería relatar su vida a un extraño; pero no lo hace, quizás porque Lydia es eso, una extraña, que escucha en silencio y no le juzga, que hace comentarios y exclamaciones en los momentos adecuados como una buena oyente, que no le reprocha en los detalles que tiene menos claros, ni le mira con lastima.

—Así que me canse y me largue —termina de contarle sentados en la cafetería de la estación de servicio en la que pararon a echar gasolina y comer.  
—Vaya —murmura ella antes de llevarse a la boca la pajita de su refresco—. Y yo que pensaba que lo mío era una locura.  
—Bueno… —dice él encogiéndose de hombros—. La verdad es que no recuerdo mucho, así que tampoco me afecta demasiado.  
—Debe ser porque no les tienes delante. Quiero decir, que sería mucho más duro si tuvieras que ver a toda esa gente a la cara un día tras otro y ver en su cara la esperanza de que de repente tus recuerdos vuelvan como si nada. Menuda presión sobre tus hombros.  
—Exacto. Mi hermano no lo entiende. Elena tampoco. Sólo me hablan de cosas y representan las situaciones que vivimos como si eso fuera a ser suficiente para romper un hechizo realizado por una bruja milenaria.  
—Elena es la novia de tu hermano ¿no?  
—Y mi ex. Y no olvidemos una de las dobles.  
—Y yo que creí que mi vida era un locura —masculla antes de darle un mordisco a su hamburguesa.  
—Yo ya te he contado mi historia. Ahora es tu turno.  
—Vale. Un trato es un trato. Nací en un pueblecito de California llamado Beacon Hill…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stefan la ha convencido para que le deje conducir un rato, después de todo, si van a ser compañeros de viaje, él puede conducir de vez cuando para que ella descanse. Como si fuesen dos seres humanos como otros cualquiera que viajan juntos.

Lydia habla por teléfono con alguien que le llamó hace un rato. Un chico. Habla con él con cariño en la voz y se ríe de lo que quiera que le este contando, mientras que lo único que Stefan puede hacer es apretar con fuerza el volante para no lanzarse hacia ella y lanzar el maldito móvil por la ventanilla. No le molesta que hable, le molesta que sea con ese chico, ese _“Scott”_ , porque le hace pensar en si será su novio y no le gusta el nudo que se le forma en el estomago. Sabe que no debería importarle, porque se ha dicho una y mil veces que entre la pelirroja y él no puede haber nada, porque es la primera persona con la que ha conectado desde que ocurrió toda la locura de sus recuerdos, que es más que el polvo de una noche y que no le mira esperando que recuerde cosas que ha olvidado; y no puede permitirse que algo, él, lo estropee. Así que aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza y sigue conduciendo concentrándose en la carretera y no en oír la conversación que mantiene su acompañante.

—Espera un momento, Scott —dice ella girándose para mirarle—. Stefan. ¿Por qué te has desviado?  
— _¿Stefan? ¿Quién es Stefan? Lydia_

Incluso sin sus capacidades de vampiros, puede oír el tono de preocupación del joven al otro lado de la línea.

—Tengo que parar a comprarme ropa —responde Stefan con una sonrisa de lado sabiendo que tienen la atención de Lydia y que ha conseguido distraerla, al menos momentáneamente, de lo que fuera que estuviera hablando con el otro—. Si me hubieras dejado coger mi maleta no tendríamos que hacerlo.

Ella asiente con la cabeza con comprensión y vuelve a su conversación previa.

— _Estoy esperando una respuesta, Lyd. ¿Quién es ese? ¿Con quién estás?_  
—Relájate Scott, sólo es un amigo.  
— _¿Un amigo? ¿Desde cuándo le conoces? No será un autoestopista ¿verdad? Podría ser un asesino en serie._  
—¿En serio? Creo que ya es oficial, Stiles y tú tenéis que empezar a pasar menos tiempo juntos.  
— _Hablo en serio. Podría ser peligroso. ¿Qué sabes de él?_  
—Se llama Stefan, es de un pueblo de Virginia llamado Mystic Falls, nos conocimos en Boston cuando intento beber mi sangre porque es un vampiro…  
—¡Lydia! —le grita Stefan frenando en seco. No se puede creer que la joven le haya dicho que es un vampiro y que intentó beber su sangre. Por la forma en la que el chico al otro lado del teléfono ha gritado también su nombre, él tampoco se lo cree.  
—Tranquilízate, Stefan —le dice ella poniéndole la mano en la pierna—. No pasa nada, Scott es un hombre lobo.  
— _¡Lydia!_  
—En serio. Los dos tenéis que relajaros —masculla poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Stefan niega con la cabeza mientras aparca en el parking de un enorme centro comercial.

—Te llamo otro día ¿vale, Scott? —dice saliendo del coche y caminando junto al vampiro—. Vale, dile mi madre que la llamaré está noche si puedo.

 

No se entretienen mucho comprando. Stefan entra en la primera tienda que ve que no es de lencería ni de electrodomésticos . Coge un par de camisetas y unos pantalones vaqueros, porque no sabe cuanto durará este viaje con Lydia y no le apetece volver a pasarse tres días llevando la misma ropa interior. Lydia a su lado niega con la cabeza cuando coge una camisa y se la quita de las manos antes de que pueda buscar si quiera su talla, poniéndose ella a rebuscar en otro montón y tenderle una de otro color, antes de caminar un poco más allá hacia otro montón de ropa y seleccionar unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso? —le pregunta mientras están sentados en uno de los locales de comida rápida con las bolsas de ropa a sus pies.  
—¿El qué? —pregunta antes de meterse una cucharada de helado en la boca.  
—Lo de marcharnos sin pagar.  
—Oh, eso… —se encoje de hombros sin querer darle importancia— se llama compulsión. Es una cosa de vampiros. Hace que la gente haga o crea lo que le decimos.

Lo dice como si nada, como si no fuera algo importante, pero estudiando su reacción para ver si le ha parecido mal que lo hiciera. Es absurdo que le importe su opinión porque acaba de conocerla; pero lo hace. Quiere que ella piense bien de él.

—¿La has usado alguna vez conmigo?  
—No. Nunca.

Lydia asiente con la cabeza pensativa y le da un sorbo como si nada a su granizado de café.

—¿No estás enfada de que haya… robado la ropa? —le insiste sorprendido con lo bien que se ha tomado que pueda obligar a la gente a hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera.  
—Es GAP. No eres el primero, ni serás el último que robe allí.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

—Así que básicamente te has pasado el verano antes de la universidad encerrada en una biblioteca

Stefan lo dice como si tal cosa mientras conduce, aunque Lydia jura que nota algo de incredulidad y reproche en su voz, como si eso fuera la peor cosa del mundo, como si estuviera mal a tantos niveles que no sabría ni empezar a decirle lo que estaba mal con ese plan.

—No he estado encerrada en una biblioteca —responde ella levantando la vista del mapa de carreteras—. También he viajado mucho. Me he recorrido el país ¿sabes? De California a Boston por el camino largo.  
—No. Has hecho el trayecto de la cama a la biblioteca más largo del mundo. Si no he entendido mal tu vida el último mes se ha reducido a ir de la biblioteca a un motel y del motel al coche y luego de vuelta a la biblioteca. Eso no es lo que hacen las chicas de diecisiete años…  
—Casi dieciocho —le corrige ella  
—Las chicas de casi dieciocho años antes de ir a la universidad.  
—Estas exagerando. También he hecho otras cosas.  
—¿Como cuáles?

Lydia le mira en silencio sin saber que responder, porque Stefan tiene razón no ha hecho otra cosa que investigar, lo peor es que él sabe que la tiene y que ella sabe que la tiene. Con lo que su sonrisa de prepotencia sólo hace que Lydia quiera darle un puñetazo. Cosa que haría sino estuviera conduciendo ya que no quiere tener un accidente, porque solo uno de ellos es capaz de regenerarse y no es ella.

—¿Nada? —responde Stefan ampliando su sonrisa—. Ya me parecía. La única vez que has salido a divertirte fue esa noche en Boston. No deberías pasar así el verano antes de ir a la universidad.  
—Vale tienes razón ¿Y qué? ¿Puedes culparme? Salí y un vampiro intento desangrarme. Si hubiera salido más ¿Quién sabe lo que podría haberme pasado? A lo mejor habría sido atacada por una Tortuga Ninja o algo así.

Stefan ríe y ella no puede evitar la sonrisa que se instala en su cara al oírle. Es fácil ser feliz con Stefan a su lado, es fácil reír y olvidarse de todo. Y eso le aterra porque no debería de ser así de sencillo.

—Considérame a partir de ahora el “Amo de la diversión”. Lo que queda de verano será el mejor verano de tu vida. Garantizado

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

El móvil de Stefan suena distrayéndola de la ruta que está marcando en el mapa de carreteras. Tiene que hacerlo ahora que el otro está comprando un par de bolsas de patatas y una botella de agua en la tiendecita de la gasolinera en la que han parado, porque cada vez que la ve con el mapa intenta quitárselo y los dos terminan forcejeando. No cree que este mapa soporte muchas más peleas, prácticamente hay más celo que papel. Stefan dice que tiene que dejarse llevar por la intuición y los carteles, que así es más divertido; pero ella necesita asegurarse de que van por el camino correcto y no en dirección a Miami.

El móvil sigue sonando y ella rebusca entre el reposa objetos que hay debajo de la radio hasta dar con él. En la pantalla parpadea la imagen de una chica morena, con el pelo liso y una sonrisa. Siente como el pecho se le encoje pensando en quien puede ser esa chica y si será muy importante para él.

—¿Si? —pregunta descolgando el teléfono. Sabe que debería haberlo dejado sonar y que fuera Stefan el que llamase después; pero una parte de ella, la parte que consiguió que fuera la reina del instituto desde su primer año, toma el control y descuelga. Sea quien sea esa chica quiere que sepa que Stefan tiene compañía.  
— _¿Quién eres?_ —pregunta una voz de mujer al otro lado— _¿Dónde está Stefan?_  
—Ocupado. ¿Quieres dejar un mensaje?

Se oye el silencio al otro lado de la línea y ella se prepara para decir algo más cuando nota la puerta del conductor abriéndose y a Stefan entrando en el coche.

—¿Quién es? —le pregunta al verla hablar por su teléfono.  
—Una chica morena —contesta intentando parecer indiferente al hecho de que otras mujeres le llamen.  
—¿Si? —dice cogiendo el teléfono mientras pone el motor en marcha.  
— _Stefan. Gracias a Dios. ¿Quién era esa?_  
—Lydia. Una amiga.  
— _¿Una amiga? ¿De dónde?_  
—Boston… ¿Pasa algo?  
— _No. Sólo… sólo quería saber cómo estabas. Sé que parece que no me importa porque no suelo llamarte para asegurarme de que estás bien. No es que no quiera saberlo, es que… parece que no quieres hablar conmigo y no sé… no quería ponerte incomodo ni nada, y Damon me dijo que era mejor que no te llamara y… Dios, estoy divagando. ¿Cómo estás?_  
—Bien. Estoy bien. He hecho una amiga y vamos de camino a Chicago. ¿Dónde está Damon?  
— _Han pasado algunas cosas por aquí desde que te fuiste. Para hacerlo breve, se ha reencontrado con un viejo amigo, Enzo, y están rememorando los viejos tiempos._

Stefan espera que le diga algo más y frunce el ceño cuando se da cuenta de que no hay nada, no hay más información, es como si Elena esperase que esa frase _”los viejos tiempos”_ significasen algo para él cuando no es así. No recuerda al Damon de los viejos tiempo, así que en realidad no sabe si tiene que preocuparse o no, o si tiene que fingir estarlo al menos

—Escucha tengo que dejarte. Vamos a parar a comer.  
— _Vale. Sí. Claro. Otro día hablamos con más calma_

Lydia le ve colgar el teléfono con fuerza y dejarlo en el mismo lugar en el que ella lo había encontrado. No sabe quién es esa chica ni de que han hablado; pero si sabe que lo que sea que le haya dicho, le ha puesto de mal humor.

—¿Va todo bien?  
—Perfectamente —masculla él.  
—No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres. Pero no me mientas. No soporto las mentiras.

Stefan la mira por el rabillo del ojo y sabe que está enfadada, porque está rebuscando en su bolso hasta sacar un gordo libro de matemáticas que no sabe cómo es capaz de leer sin quedarse dormida. Y es culpa suya que este así, por lo que tiene la necesidad de resarcirse y que se le pase el enfado.

—Esa era Elena.

Lydia finge no oírle. Quiere seguir enfadada con él porque le haya mentido y no le ayuda en nada que se le haya quitado un peso de encima al oír que la joven no era otra que la famosa Elena, la ex de Stefan, la novia de su hermano.

—Ha hecho que recuerde que no sé quién soy. Cuando estoy contigo no necesito fingir que soy alguien que no recuerdo ser porque no me conoces, no tenemos un pasado común, no puedes decirme si soy o no el mismo de siempre, si hago las cosas que él haría o diría. Ella ha conseguido con una sola frase que me sienta un bicho raro sin recuerdos.  
—No necesitas esos recuerdos —le dice Lydia cerrando el libro y dejándolo sobre sus rodillas—. Puedes construir unos nuevos.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

—Cuando hablabas de sacarme por ahí no esperaba esto —dice saliendo del coche.  
—¿Y qué esperabas?  
—No lo sé. Desde luego no un festival de la cosecha de un pueblecito en el medio de Ohio que ni siquiera sale en los mapas.  
—Disfruta del momento, Lydia. Disfruta del momento —le dice cogiéndole de la mano de internándose con ella en medio de la gente.

Stefan ha aparcado a la entrada del festival. Hay una gran pancarta roja y amarilla que da la bienvenida a los visitantes y la gente va de un lado para otro, a pesar de que no sean más de las once de la mañana. A cada lado de la calle hay un montón de puestecillos y stands de madera, algunos son de comida típica de la zona, con manzanas de caramelo, maíz y tartas de manzana y arándanos; otros son de artesanía con colgantes y abalorios de madera, con ropa tejida a mano por los lugareños, muñecas artesanales y un sinfín de cosas más. Al fondo subidos en un escenario se puede distinguir una pequeña banda tocando música y animando a la gente a bailar y seguir paseando. La gente camina alegre de un lado para otro, parándose a comprar cosas de vez en cuando o a entablar conversación con sus vecinos. Los niños corren y ríen de un lado a otro jugando con sus amigos o instando a sus madres a que dejen de hablar y se den prisa para llegar al teatro de marionetas colocado frente a la puerta del colegio.

El día pasa sin que se dé cuenta. Hace mucho que no se divertía tanto. No ha sido como nada de lo que ha hecho ese verano, quizás esa sea la razón por la que Stefan se desvió del camino y la trajo hasta allí, para que vea todo lo que se ha perdido y empiece a enmendar esa situación.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

Lydia se encoge de hombros y se aleja rumbo a uno de los puestecillos de joyas. Mira las piezas artesanales de madera, metal y cristal sin saber cual le gusta más. Beacon Hills es un pueblecito también, más grande que este sin duda; pero allí no hay nada ni remotamente parecido. Pensar en Beacon Hills le ha hecho pensar en su madre. Este festival, estar aquí, sin duda es lo que se debía estar pensando que había hecho durante todo el tiempo que ha estado fuera de casa, eso y no pasarse horas entre libros y hablando con gente sobre criaturas de leyenda.

—¿Lo quieres? —le pregunta Stefan sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ella baja la cabeza sin saber a lo que se refiere y nota el colgante que sujeta entre los dedos sin darse cuenta. Es una colgante de bronce de una flecha, una diana y un arco, todo entrelazado con unas pequeñas perlitas en naranja. Es precioso; pero es tan Allison que sólo mirarlo le duele. Con cuidado lo deja en donde lo ha cogido y alcanza otro, es algo más osco, con un cordel de cuero negro y un grabado en plata de un lobo aullando a la luna y en cuanto lo ve le hace sonreír porque el otro le recordaba a Allison; pero este le recuerda a Scott y a Derek y a Malia … y en cierto modo, es como si llevara a la manada con ella.

—¿Cuánto cuesta? —le pregunta Lydia al joven tras el mostrador.  
—Abuela, ¿a cuánto los collares de cuero? —pregunta este a su vez girándose para hablar con una anciana sentada un poco más allá.  
—30 dólares.

Lydia asiente con tristeza, porque treinta dólares es mucho dinero a esas alturas del viaje y no puede permitirse gastar el poco dinero que le queda en frivolidades como esa. Está a punto de dejarlo con los otros cuando nota la mano de Stefan sobre la suya.

—Déjame, yo lo pagaré.  
—¿Seguro?

El joven asiente con la cabeza antes de sacar la cartera del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y pagar por el colgante.

—Gracias —le dice mientras deja que se lo coloque.  
—No hay de que. Ahora venga, subamos a la noria.

La atracción sube despacio para que la gente pueda disfrutar del paisaje. Del cielo estrellado que se ve tan claro en zonas rurales como aquella, de las luces del festival que decoran las calles con vivos colores, de la gente que aún no está cansada y va de un lado para otro… Lydia mira a su alrededor extasiada por lo que la rodea, encantada de que Stefan la llevará y preguntándose si se habrá perdido muchas cosas como aquella por haber estado tan centrada en su búsqueda, pequeños festivales, espectáculos llenos de encanto, lugares escondidos y hermosos…Stefan , sin embargo, sólo tiene ojos para ella. Le gusta ver la forma en la que sus ojos parecen brillar más por la felicidad, como parecen reflejar la sonrisa que inunda su cara. Con cuidado de no llamar su atención aún y estropear la sorpresa, se mete la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y saca una pulsera de cuero, antes de cogerla de la muñeca y colocársela. Lydia la mira en silencio durante unos segundos, antes de subir la vista y preguntarle con la mirada a que se debe ese regalo.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre la compulsión?

Lydia asiente con la cabeza despacio sin dejar de mirarle.

—Esta pulsera tiene verbena. Es una flor bastante especial. Evita que la compulsión de los vampiros surta efecto.  
—Vaya, gracias —le dice antes de inclinarse y darle un beso en la mejilla.

No es el sitio en el que querría que le besara, tampoco la primera opción de ella; pero si quieren que está cosa de la amistad funcione es todo lo que pueden permitirse, por mucho que sientan que no es suficiente y anhelen el calor de los otros labios sobre los suyos.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

—Cuéntame algo —le pide mirándole desde la cama en la que ella intenta conciliar el sueño.  
—¿Cómo qué? —le pregunta él apartando la cabeza de la televisión y fijando la mirada en ella.  
—No lo sé. Lo que sea. Eres un vampiro, sin recuerdos pero con diarios ¿no?  
—Sí. A mi viejo yo le encantaba escribir. Deberías ver la cantidad de diarios que tiene. Están por todas partes  
—Cuéntame algo de lo que leíste en ellos.  
—¿Cómo qué? ¿Cuándo fui a la guerra? ¿De los 60?  
—Algo de cuando eras humano. ¿Escribiste sobre ello?

Stefan lo piensa un poco intentando recordar. Escribió sobre un montón de cosas y se ha leído todos los diarios que escribió en 165 años. Incluso siendo vampiro tiene que tomarse un momento para pensarlo porque se siente como historias y no como recuerdos.

—Algo. ¿Sobre qué quieres que te cuente?  
—Una historia de amor. ¿Quisiste a alguien antes de Katherine? Cuando eras humano…  
—Sí, lo hice. O al menos es lo que mi viejo yo escribió. Como ya sabes, naci y viví en Mystic Falls con mi hermano y mi padre hasta que nos convertimos. Recuerdo haber leído sobre una chica, Charlotte Forbes. Al parecer fue mi gran amor. Cuando era niño quería casarme con ella, o al menos eso escribí. Si no hubiera llegado Katherine a nuestras vidas ¿Quién sabe lo que habría pasado? A lo mejor me hubiera casado y tenido hijos. A lo mejor me hubiera alistado y muerto en el frente. Supongo que ya nunca lo sabremos. En fin, recuerdo leer que Charlotte era la joven más hermosa del pueblo, con su cabello negro y sus ojos grises, y como siempre estaba rodeada de pretendientes aunque ella los ignoraba a todos por mí.  
—¿Crees que erais felices? ¿Os amabais?  
—Creo que sí. El otro Stefan escribía sobre ella con cariño. Al parecer sus padres habían acordado que se casaran cuando ella cumpliera los dieciséis. Llenó hojas y hojas sobre el sonido de su risa y lo mucho que la extrañaba, sobre el olor de su perfume que creía que a veces le perseguía en sueños, de la forma en la que su pelo se movía los días de viento… de lo amable que era con todos los que conocía y la forma en la que era capaz de luchar con uñas y dientes pro aquello en lo que creía. Recuerdo leer algo sobre como me termino convenciendo para que liberáramos a los esclavos de nuestras familias. Sólo teníamos 10 años. Fue la primera chica a la que bese. Fue durante la fiesta del día de los Fundadores, una tradición de Mystic Falls que se sigue haciendo. Yo me había escapado porque al parecer no me van mucho las fiestas, y estaba escondido en los jardines de nuestra casa leyendo un libro… no recuerdo de que era, en los diarios tampoco lo dice. El caso es que ella apareció sola y yo me asuste, porque se suponía que íbamos a casarnos y no estaba bien visto que dos jóvenes comprometidos pasaran tiempo juntos antes de la boda sin supervisión. Escribí que ella sólo se rió y me besó. Así, sin más, porque había oído a su hermana hablar de ello o algo así y quería asegurarse de que yo no estropeara nuestro primer beso en público.  
—¿En serio?  
—Sí. Le había dado esquinazo a la chaperona sólo para asegurarse de que no la pusiera en evidencia.  
—Parece una chica muy especial.  
—Lo era… o eso creo.  
—¿Escribiste sobre lo que pasó después?  
—Que yo la bese y la chaperona eligió ese mismo momento para gritar su nombre. Pensamos que nos habría descubierto; pero no se la veía por ninguna parte. Gritaba para dar con ella, así que salió corriendo a su encuentro fingiendo que no había pasado nada.  
—¿Y qué paso? ¿Qué le ocurrió?  
—La guerra. Su hermano mayor fue a la guerra y volvió un día herido a casa con su regimiento. Soldados enemigos les vieron y quisieron llevárselos presos. Su padre se defendió, intento que no se lo llevaran y les fusilaron a todos. Sólo sobrevivió su hermano pequeño porque estaba ya casado y no vivía en la casa familiar

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pasan el día en Búfalo como parte del plan de Stefan de que Lydia disfrute del verano. Han ido a comer a un pequeño restaurante italiano antes de arrastrarla al cine a ver una película de acción con robots gigantes porque dice que está cansada de las películas románticas, que según ella crean falsas expectativas y está cansada de ver a gente luchando por un amor que en la vida real nunca podrían conseguir. Tras el cine salieron a tomar algo a un pequeño pub donde Stefan pudo usar la compulsión con el camarero para que les sirvieran un par de cervezas. El plan inicial era salir a cenar y aprovechar el momento para tener una comida decente y no todos esos bocadillos y hamburguesas que han comido desde que salieron de Boston; pero Lydia se había negado, aludiendo a la absurdamente enorme cantidad de palomitas que habían comido en el cine.

Habían reído y hablado durante horas. A pesar de los días que habían pasado juntos con ninguna otra compañía que la del otro, aún son capaces de encontrar cosas que decirse y temas de los que hablar.

El olor a sangre es lo que le distrae de la historia que Lydia le está contando sobre alguien llamado Stiles y un regalo de cumpleaños. Intenta centrarse en ella; pero el olor sigue allí, volando por el aire, y hace tiempo desde que probó la sangre directamente de la vena. Desde aquella noche con Lydia.

—¿Va todo bien? —le pregunta Lydia poniendo la mano sobre su antebrazo.

Stefan carraspea y se remueve incomodo en la silla porque por mucho que quiera el olor está ahí y también las ansias de alimentarse.

—Voy al baño. Espera aquí.

Camina hacia el baño con los puños fuertemente apretados con la intención de echarse algo de agua en la cara y tranquilizarse. No quiere perder el control frente a ella. Pero ha pasado un tiempo y junto al baño está la causa de su inquietud. Es una joven con un brazo vendado, que camina hacia la salida y choca contra él haciendo que el olor se intensifique y se marquen las venas de sus ojos durante unos segundos, que sus colmillos amenacen con salir y se le haga la boca agua. Lo suficiente como para que sea consciente de lo hambriento que está y lo mucho que desea clavarle el diente. Sale tras él al exterior y la empuja contra el muro del callejón

—No grites. Esto no te va a doler. —murmura usando la compulsión antes de dejarse llevar y clavar los colmillos en su cuello.

 

Lydia mira el reloj y frunce el ceño preguntarse dónde estará Stefan. Le dijo que había ido al baño; pero eso fue hacia casi diez minutos. Cansada de estar allí y un poco preocupada de que algo haya ocurrido o de que Stefan se haya aburrido de ella y la haya dejado atrás se acerca al baño de caballeros y entra sin importarle que no se suponga que pueda entrar allí. El baño está vacío. Sea donde sea que este Stefan no es allí. La ha dejado. Le ha mentido y se ha marchado.

Una parte de ella quiere llorar porque pensaba que entre ella y Stefan estaba surgiendo algo parecido a una amistad y duele ver que se ha equivocado y que se ha marchado sin decir adiós. Otra parte está furiosa porque se haya atrevido a dejarla sin decir nada y con ella misma por abrirse a un tipo, otro más, que la ha abandonado en cuanto se le ha presentado la oportunidad.

Sale del local intentando reprimir las lágrimas que quieren escapar de sus ojos porque no piensa darle la satisfacción a nadie de verla llorar. Y no importa que esas personas no sepan nada de ella, no va a mostrarse rota ni débil. Ha pasado por demasiadas cosas como para dejar que eso ocurra.

Oye un ruido saliendo del callejón junto al local y mira en su dirección entrecerrando los ojos en un pobre intento de distinguir las sombras que ha visto moviéndose. Parecen dos personas; pero desde donde está no puede estar segura, así que da un par de pasos en su dirección. Sabe que puede no ser la idea más inteligente que ha tenido nunca, que podrían ser dos personas metiéndose mano o que alguno de ellos este agrediendo al otro. No sabe lo que pasa; pero sigue caminando, porque si uno de ellos está en peligro ella tiene que evitar que le pase nada malo. No pudo salvar a Allison ni a Aiden; pero piensa salvar a quien sea esa persona.

—¿Stefan? —dice casi en un susurro al reconocerle.

El vampiro se paraliza al oír su voz. Al saber que está a su espalda, que está viendo lo que está haciendo, alimentarse de una pobre chica en un sucio callejón. No quiere que le vea así, siendo un monstruo, que recuerde lo que le hizo y de lo que se arrepiente cada segundo que pasa a su lado. Una cosa es que sepa que es un vampiro y otra muy diferente que le vea como esta, con los colmillos fuera, las venas marcadas y la sangre chorreando de su boca. No soportaría ver el miedo en su cara, el asco, el rechazo…

—No te acerques Lydia —le pide con voz más dura de lo que pretendía en un primer momento.

Ella hace lo que le ha pedido. Detiene su avance y se queda con la mirada fija en su espalda. No sabe lo que está pasando, porque está allí fuera y no adentro con ella. Quiere preguntárselo, que le explique porque se marchó sin avisarla. Entonces lo ve, un sencillo bolso negro tirado en el suelo a sus pies y recuerda que en el callejón no había una persona, sino dos. Stefan y una chica. Y en su cabeza empiezan a aparecer numerosos escenarios que se resumen en uno solo, Stefan y esa chica, quien quiere que sea y a la que no consigue ver porque él la cubre, se lo estaban montando. Y duele. Duele saber que está con otra y no con ella, que ha olvidado lo que pasó en Boston, lo que pudo haber pasado, cuando ella casi no es capaz de pensar en otra cosa por mucho que lo intente porque sigue soñando con sus besos, con la calidez de su cuerpo desnudo contra su piel, con la forma en la que sus brazos la abrazaban…

—Lo siento, no quería interrumpir. Me marcho al hotel. Te espero allí cuando… cuando terminéis.

 

Para cuando Stefan llega a la habitación del hotel, saciado por la sangre de la chica y del hombre del que bebió detrás de ella, Lydia está sentada en la cama con el ordenador frente a ella y su cuaderno de apuntes, ese en el que recopila toda la información de su investigación, sobre una rodilla. Por un momento se queda mirándola con el pelo hecho un moño con lápices saliendo de él, es muy poco Lydia; pero aun así le gusta, parece relajada y concentrada, de una manera que hace que sólo quiera lanzarse sobre ella y besarla durante horas. No lo hace, y no porque no quiera estropear su amistad, razón por la que se ha detenido cientos de veces antes, no, la razón por la que se reprime es porque aún siente el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca y no quiere que ella lo note también.

—Dúchate —le ordena sin levantar la vista del ordenador—. No quiero tener que oler la colonia de esa putilla del callejón.  
—¿Putilla? —pregunta confuso desde la puerta del baño.  
—Una chica que se enrolla contigo en un callejón es una putilla barata, Stefan —añade levantando la vista y mirándole como si fuera obvio, algo que cualquier niño pequeño sabría.  
—¿Cómo? 

Esta confuso. ¿Putilla? ¿Enrollarse? Stefan no sabe de lo que está hablando y por la forma en la que ella le mira no parece que esté dispuesta a darle ninguna pista para que lo averigüe. Suspira derrotado y se cruza de brazos apoyándose en el marco de la puerta del baño, porque no piensa entrar en el hasta que averigüe de que diablos está hablando la pelirroja y porque parece tan enfadada. Después de todo, parecía estar bien cuando se marchó del callejón… y entonces es como si una bombilla se hubiera encendido y todo parece cobrar un poco de sentido.

—En el callejón… ¿Crees que nos estábamos enrollando?

Lydia no responde. No tiene que hacerlo, por la forma en la que está frunciendo los labios la respuesta es más que obvia.

—No se trata de eso —le dice pasándose la mano por el pelo avergonzado.  
—No tienes que darme explicaciones. Eres un chico, vampiro o no, tienes necesidades. Pero te mereces algo mejor que una niñata que le abre las piernas a cualquiera en un callejón. Sólo lo digo.  
—¿Estás celosa?  
—¿Celosa yo? ¿De qué? —dice un par de tonos más altos de lo normal haciendo que Stefan sonría satisfecho.  
—No nos estábamos enrollando.  
—Te he dicho que no tienes que darme explicaciones. Y si quieres coger una infección por liarte con una mujerzuela de…  
—Me estaba alimentando —dice interrumpiéndola.  
—¿Qué?  
—Me estaba alimentando de ella —asegura avergonzado—. No quería que me vieras hacerlo; pero llevo algún tiempo con las bolsas de sangre y no pude reprimirme.  
—¿Bolsas? No lo entiendo. Explícate.  
—Llevo un par de bolsas de sangre en el maletero del coche para alimentarme de ellas…  
—Espero que cerradas herméticamente porque las manchas de sangre no salen y no quiero explicarle al del lavadero de donde son —dice interrumpiéndole.  
—No, tranquila, están bien cerradas. El caso es que llevaba mucho tiempo sin alimentarse exclusivamente de ellas y cuando hoy he olido la sangre no he podido resistirme.  
—¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho?  
—No quería incomodarte.  
—Stefan, eres un vampiro, ya sabía que bebías sangre. Y te agradezco que te preocuparas por como me sentía al respecto; pero es absurdo que te mates de hambre sólo por mí.  
—No me mato de hambre. Las bolsas funcionan, de verdad. Todos los vampiros que recuerdo subsisten a base de bolsas; pero es como comer en un burguer. De vez en cuando te apetece un chuletón.  
—Tonto. Deberías haber dicho que querías ir a alimentarte. Lo habría entendido. La próxima que vez que necesites ir a beber dímelo para que encuentre algo con lo que entretenerme.  
—No te importa que me alimente de personas inocentes.  
—Mientras no las mates —dice encogiéndose de hombros—. Tienes que comer.  
—Intentare más duro lo de las bolsas de sangre de todas formas. Caroline dice que sólo tengo que encontrar mi sabor.  
—¿De dónde las sacas?  
—Del banco de sangre. Uso la compulsión con alguna de las personas que estén allí.  
—Entonces nos pasaremos mañana antes de marcharnos. Ahora ve a ducharte.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

—Cuando lleguemos a Chicago y encontremos a la bruja esa, a Gloria, ¿Vas a pedirle que te devuelva los recuerdos?

Stefan mira a Lydia por el rabillo del ojo al oírla. La joven le mira fijamente con la espalda todo lo apoyada que puede contra la ventanilla del coche esperando su respuesta, lista para analizar lo que dice y lo que no, cada gesto que haga consciente o inconscientemente. En el poco tiempo que ha pasado desde que se conocen tiene la sensación de que es capaz de leer hasta el menor de sus gestos, casi como si fuera más allá de sus palabras y fuera a la misma fuente, como si le leyera la mente o el alma.

—No lo creo —responde fijando la vista en la carretera  
—¿Por qué no?  
—Por lo que me han contado —empieza a decir tras encogerse ligeramente de hombros—, soy alguna especie de vampiro con un trastorno de personalidades múltiples. Por un lado está “muermo” Stefan y por el otro, el Reapper, Hannibal Lecter versión vampiro. Me prefiero así, sin recuerdos y siendo el Rey de la Fiesta.

Se gira para mirarla con una amplia sonrisa mientras espera que la otra diga algo, que intente convencerle como hacen todos en Mystic Falls de que necesita sus recuerdos de vuelta. No lo hace. Lydia nunca hace lo que Stefan espera. En su lugar la ve asentir y abrir la guantera para sacar el mapa en el que está marcando su ruta y haciéndole poner los ojos en blanco, porque seguir el mapa es demasiado aburrido.

—Es por la siguiente salida.


	6. Chapter 6

Lydia detiene el coche frente a un pequeño hostal a las afueras de Chicago. Hace un par de semanas no lo habría hecho. Antes de empezar ese viaje jamás habría parado en un lugar como aquel, ni siquiera lo habría pensado; posiblemente incluso habría acelerado al pasar por delante. En eso, como en muchas otras cosas, ha cambiado. En cierto modo hace que se sienta orgullosa de si misma.

—¿Por qué paras?  
—Es de noche y estoy cansada —responde sacando las llaves del contacto.  
—Puedo conducir yo.  
—También necesito una ducha.  
—Eso no te lo discuto.

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco al oírle y sale del coche. Ya sabe que necesita una ducha, no necesita que Stefan se lo recuerde mientras se burla de ella. Camina hacia el maletero para sacar la maleta; pero el vampiro es más rápido y usa su velocidad extra para aparecerse frente a ella y quitarle las llaves del coche.

—¡Stefan!  
—No pienso entrar ahí —dice señalando el hostal a su espalda—. Y sinceramente, me sorprende que tú lo vayas a hacer. Sobre todo después de lo que pasó la última vez que paramos en un sitio como este.

La joven se remueve cambiando el peso de pierna mientras se abraza a si misma para no temblar al recordar lo que pasó, y Stefan se odia un poco por ser el causante de su malestar; pero también sabe que hay algo más a parte del cansancio y el querer una ducha, que le está ocultando algo, algo de lo que se avergüenza aunque no se le ocurre que puede avergonzar a una mujer como Lydia. Aún así hay algo, alguna razón por la que prefiere entrar en ese sitio que parece salido de una película de terror de serie B y en el que los recuerdos no la dejarán descansar, en lugar de buscar otro lugar en el que quedarse. La mira fijamente intentando leer en sus ojos algo, cualquier cosa, que le dé una pista de lo que pasa por su complicada mente; pero es difícil leerla cuando esquiva su mirada.

—Lydia…  
—No tengo más dinero —dice casi en un susurro. Si no hubiera sido por su oído de vampiro, ni siquiera lo habría escuchado—. No es que no tenga más dinero, es… que no sabemos cuánto estaremos en Chicago y si esta será la última parada del viaje y tendré que volver a casa en algún momento. No puedo gastarme dinero en un hotel bonito y cómodo cuando puedo conseguir una cama y una ducha en uno más barato. Tengo que racionalizar mis gastos.  
—Primero, entre un hotel de lujo y este antro del que huyen las cucarachas hay sitios intermedios —le dice poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros—. Y segundo, soy un vampiro, ya sabes que el dinero no es un problema. Ahora sube al coche antes de que cojas alguna enfermedad tan sólo por estar aquí.

Lydia no quiere hacerle caso. Por mucho que haya cambiado sigue siendo la misma orgullosa de siempre y no quiere ceder. Eso sin contar con su amor propio, no piensa dejar que Stefan lo pague todo sólo porque el dinero no sea un problema para él y sí para ella.

El vampiro, cansado de que no se mueva, la coge en brazos y la mete en el coche antes de meterse en el asiento del conductor y arrancar el coche. No tarda más que unos pocos segundos con su velocidad vampírica y parte de él lo agradece porque si hubiera tardado más, posiblemente Lydia se habría bajado del coche y habrían comenzado a discutir. Aunque eso no le libra de oír como grita su nombre ofendida por el trato dado, haciéndole reír. En el fondo sabe que no está enfadada por lo que acaba de suceder. Que la vea sonreír por el rabillo del ojo se lo confirma. En cierto modo está agradecida, y los dos los saben, porque los recuerdos de lo ocurrido aún están demasiado presentes y ese sitio solo le habría hecho revivirlo.

_”Lydia detuvo el coche frente a un motel de carretera en algún lugar entre Elkhard y South Bend. Un motel más de los muchos en los que habían parado para dormir. Mientras sale del coche y se estira como si fuera un gato, desentumeciendo todos sus músculos, se jura a si misma que cuando acabe este viaje, cuando tenga las respuestas y vuelva a casa al final del verano, no piensa volver a pisar un motel de nuevo y que su trayecto más largo en coche será de idea y vuelta al centro comercial._

_—¿Vamos a pasar aquí la noche? —le pregunta Stefan rodeando el coche hacia ella.  
—Sí. Voy a por una habitación. Encárgate de mi maleta._

_No espera a que él de muestras de estar de acuerdo con ella, simplemente le lanza las llaves del coche y camina hacia la recepción. Si quisiera robarle el coche lo habría hecho en Boston, no se habría pasado horas, días, encerrado con ella mientras se alejaban rumbo a la ciudad del viento._

_La recepción es poco más que una ventanilla con vistas al parking. Tiene un voladizo a modo de pequeño tejado para que en los días de lluvia los clientes no se mojen y una pequeña repisa. No le da mucha seguridad la verja que protege casi toda el cristal ni ver en el interior la escopeta apoyada contra el muro. Tampoco el hombre de aspecto hosco que la mira como si fuera un suculento bistec y que hace que se le ponga el pelo de punta. Si este no fuera el primer motel que han visto en la ultima hora no se plantearía ni pasar aquí la noche; pero está cansada y necesita dormir._

_—Hola, guapa. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?  
—Quería una habitación —dice ella intentando sonar segura y confiada, no va a darle la satisfacción a ese hombre de saber que la pone nerviosa la forma en la que le mira—. Con una cama doble.  
—Por supuesto —responde él sonriéndole mientras le pasa la llave de una de las habitaciones por el hueco bajo el cristal—. ¿Necesitas ayuda con el equipaje?  
—No. Mi novio se encarga —responde ella tirando con fuerza de la llave para obligar al otro a soltarla._

_Sabe que no debería decir que Stefan es su novio, porque no lo es, por mucho que ella quiera que lo sea y toda la tensión sexual que hay entre ellos le diga que él también lo desea. Pero no son novios y si depende de Stefan no cree que nunca vayan a serlo, porque solo con ver la forma en la que la mira y habla con ella, sabe que valora su amistad tanto que no la pondrá en peligro por un quizás. Tal vez eso sea lo mejor, su historial amoroso demuestra que sus relaciones nunca acaban bien, Jackson se fue al otro lado del océano tras pasarse medio año siendo un lagarto asesino y Aiden murió; y aprecia demasiado la amistad que tiene con el vampiro como para que sea ella la que dé el primer paso. A veces, cuando está en la cama tumbada sin poder dormirse, con la respiración pausada de Stefan de fondo, se pregunta si no se estará perdiendo algo que podría ser genial sólo por miedo a que no salga bien. Tenía miedo de pensar en él como “su novio”; pero suena bien, puede que mejor de lo que debería, y viendo la forma en la que la expresión de ese hombre ha cambiado por completo al oírla sabe que ha sonado lo bastante convincente como para que eso fuera exactamente lo que tenía que decir para que la dejase en paz y no hiciera ninguna estupidez._

_Stefan la ve acercarse a él casi corriendo y puede oler algo de miedo viniendo de ella bajo las capas de los olores del bosque que siempre la acompañan. Es un olor sutil, que con el latido acelerado de su corazón, le hace fruncir el ceño y mirar hacia la recepción del lugar dispuesto a ir hasta allí y encargarse de lo que sea o de quien sea que la haya hecho sentir así._

_—¿Quieres que nos vayamos a otro sitio? —le pregunta cuando ella se coloca a su lado.  
—No —responde ella negando con la cabeza—. Es la habitación 7A. Aquella de allí._

_El joven asiente con la cabeza dando una última mirada hacia la recepción del motel, antes de seguirla cargando con la maleta. La puerta es de un tono verde oscuro con algunas zonas raspadas y que dejan ver la madera de debajo y el numero de la habitación son un par de letras doradas de metal. Todo muy típico, lo que cualquiera que pensara en un motel de carretera esperaría encontrarse. La habitación por dentro no es muy diferente a su exterior, tiene una cama en el centro con una colcha de flores grandes y anticuadas, que por su aspecto parecen sacadas de un mercadillo del siglo pasado, y que no se lavaron desde aquella época; hay una televisión colgada del techo y un gran cristal en la pared frente a la cama con una grieta en la esquina inferior. Stefan ni siquiera se atreve a respirar, porque lo más probable es que si lo hace huela a semen y sudor y sangre y él termine vomitando; porque es el típico lugar que esperas que huela así, a sangre y asesinatos. Casi se siente mal por Lydia sabiendo que ella no puede darse el lujo de prescindir del oxigeno y, por la forma en la que frunce la nariz con asco, parece estar contemplando la idea_

_—¿Estás segura? —le pregunta incrédulo —. Aún podemos irnos. Puedo conducir yo para que descanses. Ni siquiera hace falta que paremos esta noche.  
—Sí… solo serán un par de horas de todos modos —dice como si estuviera intentando convencerse de que tienen que realmente pasar allí la noche.  
—Sólo hay una cama —comenta Stefan dejando la maleta sobre el mueble de madera que hay bajo el espejo.  
—Le dije que estaba aquí con mi novio. No podía pedirle una habitación con dos camas. Sería raro._

_Stefan quiere preguntarle porque ha dicho eso; pero no lo hace, porque se imagina la respuesta, vio algo en la recepción a juzgar por lo inquieta que parecía cuando atravesaba el aparcamiento en su dirección, que le hizo creer que era mejor que la gente supusiera que estaba allí con su novio, un tipo capaz de defenderla, que es exactamente lo que él piensa hacer si hay algo, cualquier cosa, que la ponga en peligro._

_—Sugeriría dormir en el suelo; pero…  
—No creo que eso sea una buena idea —termina de decir ella por él—. No pasa nada compartiremos cama.  
—¿Estás segura?  
—Tranquilo. No sería la primera vez._

_Lo dice con una sonrisa cómplice mientras se gira para abrir su maleta y sacar algo de ropa que ponerse para dormir. Él la sonríe de vuelta mientras recuerda aquella primera vez, aquella vez en Boston que podría haber sido algo y que termino en nada._

_Se quedan dormidos viendo una película en el ordenador de Lydia, es parte de su plan de hacerle recordar lo mejor que el mundo tiene que ofrecerle. Él hace que ella disfrute del verano y ella le pone películas y música que según dice tiene que conocer. No sabe cómo puede ser “El Diario de Noah” una de esas películas; pero aun así la ha visto en silencio mientras la observaba por el rabillo del ojo mover los labios recitando los diálogos._

_No saben que les despierta, tal vez el suelo crujiendo o el ruido de la puerta al abrirse; pero el caso es que lo hacen y la situación parece salida de una película de terror. Frente a ellos con la escopeta en una mano, está el dueño del hotel, con su camisa de cuadros llena de manchas de aceite y los vaqueros rotos por las rodillas, con el pelo graso y la barba de varios días, sonriéndoles de una manera que hace que se les pongan los pelos de punta y que les hace saber que la cosa no va a terminar bien, porque sus intenciones no son para nada buenas._

_Stefan está a punto de saltar contra él y usar la compulsión para que se marche antes de que el otro intente algo estúpido como atacar a Lydia; pero no es lo suficientemente rápido y le dispara en el pecho haciendo que caiga muerto y que Lydia comience a gritar y a removerse en la cama buscando una manera de poder salir de allí._

_—No te preocupes preciosa —dice el hombre caminando hacia su lado de la cama—. No te va a doler… mucho._

_Lydia se aleja en dirección a Stefan imaginándose lo que ese hombre va a hacer con ella. No puede pensar. No puede gritar. Lo único que sabe es que no quiere que la toque, que no quiere que le hable y que lo único que tiene que hacer es acercarse a Stefan y asegurarse de que está bien, aunque sepa que es absurdo porque la ha dado de lleno en el pecho y la sangre está manchando su camiseta. Por su mente no pasa ni una sola vez la idea de que es un vampiro._

_El hombre la agarra del tobillo y tira de ella para evitar que se aleje y acercarla a donde él esta, mientras ella grita y patalea intentando alejarse, mientras ruega una y otra vez para que la deje, pensando en que este sería un buen momento para que sus poderes hagan acto de presencia._

_—Grita todo lo que quieras. Nadie va a venir a ayudarte._

_Le sube la mano por la pierna hasta apretar su muslo con fuerza. Lydia cierra los ojos mientras sigue luchando porque si no consigue soltarse, si al final ese malnacido termina violándola, no quiere ver su cara, no quiere que esa cara la persiga en sueños como lo hizo la de Peter durante meses después de que le resucitara. Las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas sin que pueda ni quiera controlar el llanto, mientras intenta en vano no pensar en las manos que le agarran las piernas ni en los sonidos que hacen que todo sea aun más horrible de lo que en realidad es._

_Y entonces todo se detiene._

_Ya no hay manos, ni sonidos de risas maliciosas, ni comentarios obscenos sobre las cosas que le va a hacer. Sólo está el silencio de su llanto descontrolado que hace que todo su cuerpo tiemble. Abre los ojos, sin saber lo que se va a encontrar, y lo que ve la llena de alivio. No recuerda haberse sentido tan bien como en ese momento. Frente a ella, donde antes estaba aquel desalmado hombre mirándola con lujuria, está él, con los brazos flácidos y los ojos cerrados mientras Stefan bebe de él sin piedad. Ella le mira fascinada, sin poder apartar la mirada, disfrutando de que ese ser despreciable este consiguiendo su merecido. La escena se sucede durante lo que podrían ser horas o tan solo unos minutos, hasta que Stefan suelta el cuerpo y este cae como un peso plomo contra el suelo. Se pasa el dorso de la mano por la boca esparciéndose con ello la sangre que caía por su barbilla, y se acerca a ella con cuidado, como si Lydia fuera un animalito del bosque al que no quisiera espantar. Alarga la mano hacia ella inseguro de si aceptará su toque o de cómo reaccionará. Es ella la que corta la distancia, la que se lanza contra sus brazos y entierra la cabeza en su pecho llorando desconsolada.“_

Stefan conduce durante un par de horas por las calles de la ciudad en busca de un hotel que merezca la pena, mientras ella duerme contra la ventanilla. Es extraño, y no es la primera vez que le pasa; oír su respiración pausada en cierto modo le relaja. Sobre todo desde el incidente en aquel motel, oírla le hace saber que está a salvo.

Le dijo que pararía en un hotel decente y no muy caro; pero no lo hace. Cuando se detiene por fin lo hace frente a las puertas de The Langham, un hotel de lujo a la orilla del rio, porque Lydia se merece disfrutar de los lujos de la vida y Stefan está cada vez más decidido a que así sea. Antes de que quite las llaves del contacto ya hay un joven uniformado abriéndole la puerta para que salga y le entregue las llaves, y otro en la parte trasera con un carrito a un lado listo para coger sus maletas en el caso de que hayan llegado para pasar la noche. Stefan se baja del coche sin mirarles y rodea el Pryus de la joven hasta llegar a su puerta y abrirla, la agita con cuidado del hombro para despertarla y sonríe al ver como se le arruga la nariz antes de parpadear con cansancio.

—¿Has elegido ya un hotel a tu gusto? —murmura ella medio dormida mientras deja que la ayude a salir del coche.  
—Sí —responde poniendo una mano en su espalda para guiarla hacia la recepción.  
—Genial —murmura apoyando la cabeza contra su hombro—. Me muero por una ducha.

El vestíbulo está lleno de cristal y de blanco. El suelo es de mármol crudo y al fondo está el mostrador de recepción atendido por dos hombres trajeados, a los lados hay dos zonas con alfombras blancas y sillones del mismo color entorno a pequeñas mesitas de cristal y algunas más grande de madera y mármol con la prensa del día para amenizar a los clientes que tengan que esperar, del techo cuelgan piezas de cristal con bombillas en su interior para iluminar de noche ya que de día los enormes ventanales que cubren las paredes les proporcionan toda la luz necesaria.

Se acercan a la recepción y esperan a que los atiendan. Stefan nota como la respiración de Lydia se vuelve cada vez más pausada y sabe que se ha vuelto a dormir, que la única razón por la que sigue en pie es que él la tiene cogida, en el segundo que deje de hacerlo lo más probable es que la joven caiga al suelo.

Stefan consigue una de las habitaciones del ático con vistas al lago sabiendo que esa será la que le gustaría a Lydia tener si estuviera despierta y le dieran la opción de elegir. Lo peor que puede pasar es que se haya equivocado, que esa habitación no sea la que quiera y prefiera una con vistas al parque; pero incluso si eso fuera lo que sucediera, lo solucionaría fácilmente usando la compulsión para que les cambien de habitación. Caminan tras el botones hasta el ascensor que les sube a la última planta y luego por el pasillo hasta la puerta de su habitación. Entran en ella y Stefan la sienta sobre el colchón y antes de poder hacer nada más, Lydia está tumbada con las piernas colgando por el borde del mismo. Tras darle una propina al botones y con cuidado de no despertarla, le quita los zapatos y los deja a los pies de la cama, luego le desabrocha el botón de los vaqueros para que no le dejen marca mientras duerme y la coge en brazos para ponerla bien, con las sabanas por encima y la cabeza en la almohada. Sabe que debería despertarla, porque ella no deja de mencionar la ducha y la conoce lo suficiente como para saber que quería ducharse antes de meterse en la cama. Sin embargo no lo hace, no cuando ve que se ha girado y ha buscado la postura perfecta en la cama, de lado, con las piernas un poco recogidas y una mano bajo la cara; con su pelo rojo que parece de llamas esparcido por la almohada y una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad que se le ha instalado en la cara.

Alarga la mano hacia ella y le retira un mechón de la cara. Su pelo es tan suave como recordaba. Con un suspiro de cansancio lo suelta y se da la vuelta hacia el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha. Si sigue allí no podrá resistirse y la besará y eso es algo que se ha repetido una y mil veces que no puede hacer. Una cosa fue besarla cuando no era más que una extraña en una discoteca que le pareció lo suficientemente atractiva como para querer pasar la noche con ella y otra muy distinta es hacerlo ahora, cuando se ha convertido en su amiga y la persona más real que conoce, con la que tiene la única relación que no está basada en recuerdos e historias contadas por terceros. No puede echar a perder lo que tienen sólo porque desee besarla y volver a sentir sus labios hambrientos y suaves sobre los suyos.

Se da una larga ducha antes de meterse en la cama. No lo había notado antes; pero era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Una buena ducha con la presión de agua exacta como para desentumecer los músculos doloridos y liberarle de las tensiones acumuladas. Se mete en la cama usando tan solo unos bóxers negros porque su ropa, incluso la que usa a modo de pijama necesita un buen lavado y no se puede imaginar poniéndosela ahora que se siente tan limpio y ligero como no se había sentido desde que comenzó a viajar con Lydia. Se acuesta en un extremo no queriendo incomodarla en caso de que despierte y le vea compartiendo cama, a pesar de que se haya vuelto una costumbre desde lo ocurrido en aquel motel. Es inútil que él intente darle su espacio, ella como si supiera que está allí tumbado a su lado, gira por el colchón y se aprieta contra él, como si buscara su calor corporal, soltando un largo suspiro cuando él se deja convencer y la rodea con el brazo.

Cuando despierta no sabe qué hora es, lo único que sabe es que no había dormido tan bien en mucho tiempo, tan tranquilo y relajado. Sabe que tiene que ver más con Lydia durmiendo entre sus brazos que con el hecho de estar en esa lujosa habitación de hotel, y quizás sea hora de que empiece a asumirlo. Estira la mano por encima del colchón esperando notar el calor corporal de Lydia para encontrar nada más que vacio. Frunce el ceño un segundo antes de abrir los ojos con confusión y mirar a su alrededor esperando encontrarla en algún lugar. No lo hace, no la ve andando por la habitación ni sentada en el salón al otro lado de las puertas francesas. Lo que sí hace es oír el grifo de la ducha y sí se concentra lo suficiente su corazón latiendo. Se sienta apoyándose contra el cabecero de la cama cuando el sonido del agua cesa y poco después la puerta se abre.

Lydia entra en la habitación con el albornoz blanco del hotel cerrado y una toalla en el pelo a modo de turbante. Sonríe al verle mirándola sobre la cama, intentando que sus ojos no se centren en su pecho desnudo ni en el gran tatuaje de su brazo. Camina hacia la cama y se deja caer sobre el colchón de rodillas.

—Creía haberte dicho ayer que no puedo permitirme este tipo de hoteles  
—Bueno —comenta él encogiéndose de hombros—, no es como si tuviéramos la necesidad de pagar por la habitación.

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco antes de gatear hasta Stefan y recoger el menú del servicio de habitaciones de la mesilla de noche.

—¿Qué te apetece? ¿Tortitas o frutas? ¿Un café o prefieres beberte al camarero?  
—Un sorbito nada más —dice bromeando con ella.

Lydia ríe mientras niega con la cabeza y sigue leyendo sin ser capaz de decidirse por lo que va a pedir. Stefan la mira morderse el labio inferior y no puede contenerse más. Después de las semanas diciéndose que no hiciera ninguna tontería sobre ella y él, que no se arriesgara a hacer algo que pudiera perjudicar su amistad, no ha podido aguantarlo más. No cuando todo lo que puede oler en la habitación es a ella, cuando nota la calidez de su cuerpo a través del mullido albornoz, no cuando no puede pensar en otra cosa que en lamer cada una de las gotas de agua que caen por su cuello y morder sus labios rojos justo como ella está haciendo. Así que la besa y durante un segundo se horroriza porque ella no le besa de nuevo y lo único que pasa por su cabeza es terror, terror de haber metido la pata y haber estado viendo señales que no eran reales. Y entonces Lydia le besa de nuevo y el mundo parece volver a girar.

Besarla aquí y ahora no es como besarla en Boston. Ha recordado los besos que compartieron en aquella ciudad cientos de veces en su mente, ha soñado con ellos, y no se parecen a estos. Ni siquiera les hacen sombra. Se patea a si mismo mentalmente por todo el tiempo desperdiciado que Lydia y él podían haber pasado besándose y que no lo han hecho por su cobardía, por su miedo a perderla.

Nota la lengua de ella acariciando su labio inferior, ejerciendo la suficiente presión como para decirle lo que quiere. Entre abre la boca un poco y casi al instante su lengua asalta su boca. Es como el agua a la rotura de la presa, se lo lleva todo por delante. Su lengua sale al encuentro de la ella y es como si todo su cuerpo se cargara, con el bello de punta mientras sus manos la cogen de la cintura y los de ella juegan con su nuca para que no separe. Se besan durante lo que podrían ser horas o tan solo unos minutos, y aun así sin sentir que sea suficiente. Ella se echa hacia atrás hasta quedar tumbada sobre la cama mientras Stefan la mira con los labios enrojecidos. Nunca la había visto tan hermosa y tentadora, con el pelo aún mojado esparcido entre las sabanas, con las piernas ligeramente flexionadas y abriendo la parte inferior del albornoz a la vez que se desliza por su brazo derecho dejándolo casi desnudo. Se pasa la lengua por los labios mientras la mira con lujuria y respira hondo porque lo único en lo que puede pensar es en enterrarse en ella y no detenerse hasta que le oiga gritar su nombre una y otra vez rogando por mas. Lydia le ve de rodillas frente a ella, con el pelo revuelto y sus ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria, la forma en la que los bóxers negros que llevan marcan toda su erección y en lo único que piensa en que han esperado demasiado y en porque Stefan no la está besando ya. Nunca ha sido paciente, ni en la vida ni en el sexo y no piensa empezar ahora, así que lleva la mano hasta el nudo medio desecho del cinturón del albornoz y tira de el para deshacerlo. Stefan la desea, puede verlo en sus ojos sólo necesita un empujoncito. Él, sin embargo le coge de la muñeca y detiene sus movimientos sin dejar de mirarla antes de inclinarse y posar un beso suavemente sobre sus labios antes de volver a incorporarse.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunta ella intentado regular su respiración.  
—¿Estás segura de esto?  
—¿Qué si estoy…? Esto es lo que esperaba aquella noche en Boston. Desde mi punto de vista, hemos esperado lo suficiente. Ahora puedes follarme o dejar que me masturbe. ¿Qué va a ser?

No tiene que pensarlo mucho. Vuelve a besarla con urgencia y ella abre la piernas para que pueda colocarse entre ellas.

Stefan se roza contra su abertura, con los calzoncillos aun puestos y completamente duro. Huele su excitación y si baja la mano sabe que la notará húmeda. Lydia gime al sentirle contra ella; siente que va a explotar porque no es suficiente, sentirle contra ella y no en su interior la está volviendo loca, y la forma en la que muerde sus pezones con sus dientes humanos y acaricia su pecho no es suficiente. Necesita más. Le necesita dentro de ella.

Con las piernas alrededor de su cintura las baja haciendo la presión justa como para bajarle los bóxers un par de centímetros, no lo suficiente y gruñe frustrada haciéndole reír contra su piel, enviándole escalofríos de placer por todo el cuerpo. Termina de quitárselos con ayuda de las manos, los baja lo suficiente como para liberar su erección, y haciendo que sea él el que gima de placer al notar sus manos sobre polla.

—¿Condones? —pregunta él entre beso y beso. Por mucho que este disfrutando de sus caricias, sino se la folla ya va a eyacular como si fuera un adolescente.  
—Mi bolso —murmura ella contra su oreja antes de morderle el lóbulo y tirar ligeramente de el.

Stefan se va y vuelve tan rápido como se ha ido. La única evidencia de lo que ha hecho es que está de rodillas mirando a Lydia sobre la cama y el preservativo que sujeta entre dos dedos. Lydia se muerde el labio inferior al verle en toda su extensión, con su pene duro y con líquido seminal en su cabeza, y sólo de imaginárselo dentro de ella nota como se humedece aun más de lo que ya lo está. Alarga la mano hacia Stefan para que le tienda el condón y poder ponérselo ella misma. Lo hace lentamente, torturándole como castigo por lo mucho que ha tardado en quitarse la ropa interior, disfrutando de sus gemidos roncos y de la sensación de sus dientes en su hombro mientras la muerde para que pare ya y termine lo que está haciendo.

Cuando por fin entra en ella el mundo parece desdibujarse. Los sonidos del universo que siempre la rodean parecen cesar por completo igual que si hubiera gritado. Todo está en paz y los dos sienten como si por fin hubieran llegado a donde se suponía que debían llegar, como si el fin de sus vidas hubiera sido conducirles hasta ese momento. Se sienten llenos. Se sienten completos.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ve a Lydia caminando hacia él, con su falda corta de flores y una camisa blanca, balanceando un bolso marrón a cada paso que da y lo único en lo que es capaz de pensar es en besarla y en volver a lanzarla sobre la cama, en meter las manos bajo esa falda y acariciar sus piernas, en quitarle la ropa interior y hacerla gritar su nombre. No sabe cómo ha podido pasar todos esos días sin acabar lo que empezaron en Boston, de donde saco la fuerza para no hacer nada, cuando ahora no se imagina en ningún otro lugar que no sea dentro de Lydia.

—Deja de mirarme así —le advierte pasando por su lado rumbo a la puerta de la habitación.  
—¿Así como? —pregunta él caminando tras ella con la vista fija en el movimiento de su culo.  
—Como si quisieras follarme contra todas las superficies de la habitación.

Stefan sonríe depredadoramente al oírla y se adelanta hacia sujetarla por la cintura y acercar su boca a su cuello donde deposita un suave beso antes de susurrarla al oído.

—No actúes como si no te mueras porque lo haga.  
—No he dicho que no quiera. Pero tenemos otras cosas que hacer hoy. Como encontrar a esa bruja. Después, —dice girando la cabeza para mirarle por encima del hombro—, tú y yo volveremos a este hotel y le daremos un buen uso a esa ducha de hidromasaje.  
—¿A qué esperamos entonces? Contra antes nos vayamos, antes volveremos.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stefan detiene el coche en una calle al norte de la ciudad, frente a una librería y junto a un Starbucks. Según la guía telefónica de la ciudad a unos veinte metros de donde están, se encuentra el bar de Gloria. El típico pub de los que sobrevivieron a la época de la prohibición. La puerta de madera da a un viejo callejón, no tiene carteles ni ningún distintivo, acorde con la época en la que fue construido lo que lo hace a un más auténtico.

Lydia coge el pomo de la puerta y la abre al encontrársela sin candado. Se encoge de hombros mirando al otro antes de dar un paso a su interior. Caminan por un pasillo de ladrillo un par de metros hasta dar con la autentica entrada del local. No es difícil imaginarse como debió ser aquel lugar durante los años 20, con los sillones de cuero y la zona de baile, con la barra al fondo y el escenario justo frente a donde están. Hay dos niveles, el superior en el que ellos están con sillones de cuero negro, mesas de madera oscura y enormes ventanas, y el inferior, con la zona de baile, el escenario, la barra y un par de mesas mucho más simples con sillas de madera; las gruesas cortinas que en cualquier otro establecimiento de ese tipo parecerían fuera de lugar, le dan al local un aire de glamur tan típico por aquella época. Se ha actualizado un poco con el paso de los años, porque se ven elementos modernos aquí y allá; pero en el fondo, parece salido de una vieja película de cine negro, de esas llenas de detectives privados y gánster.

—El bar está cerrado

La mujer que lo ha dicho es una afroamericana de la edad de la madre de Lydia, con el pelo recogido en pequeñas trenzas y que limpia la barra con un trapo húmedo.

—No venimos a beber —dice Stefan bajando por las escaleras el local hasta el subnivel inferior.  
—Entonces estáis en el lugar equivocado.  
—Buscamos a una mujer llamada Gloria. Este es su bar ¿no es cierto?  
—Ya no. ¿Para que la buscáis?  
—Es una vieja conocida de mi hermano. Me dijo que ella podría ayudarnos.  
—Mi tía está muerta así que ya no puede ayudar a nadie. Espero que no hayáis venido desde muy lejos porque habéis hecho el viaje en vano.

Lydia y Stefan se miran durante unos segundos en silencio. Según Damon Gloria podría ayudarles, era una bruja muy antigua y poderosa, así que sabía prácticamente todo lo que había que saber sobre el mundo sobrenatural, que este muerta significa que están en un callejón sin salida. Otra vez. Lydia no puede evitar el peso que se le ha instalado en el estómago de desánimo y cansancio, es una sensación que empieza a identificar con rapidez porque se le ha vuelto común en las semanas que ha durado este viaje en busca de respuestas.

La mujer les mira en silencio, estudiándoles en un intento de discernir sus intenciones. Extraños que buscan a una bruja para solucionar sus problemas, eso nunca es buena señal. Por otro lado, el hermano de ese chico dijo que era amigo de Gloria. Lo que realmente tampoco quiere decir nada, porque la bruja entablaba amistad con personajes de los dos bandos de la balanza. La pregunta era ¿Podía confiar en ellos? ¿Podía permitirse el lujo de intentar ayudarles? No sería la primera vez que una bruja ha acabado muerta por ser demasiado crédula.

—¿De qué conocía tu hermano a Gloria? —les pregunta dejando de limpiar la barra. En función de su respuesta, de si la satisface o no, se decidirá a ayudarles o les pedirá que se marchen.  
—Viejos amigos. No entró en muchos detalles.

Lo dice como si tal cosa, encogiéndose de hombros para parecer indiferente e inofensivo. Pero a ella no le engaña. Miente… a medias. Sabe más de lo que dice; aunque hay algo que está mal y no es capaz de señalar el qué.

—Dame la mano —le ordena ella alzando la mano por encima de la barra. Ira a lo bruto, a lo seguro, le cogerá la mano y verá sus intenciones.

Stefan mira a Lydia y ella se encoge de hombros. No puede darle ningún consejo, decirle que lo haga o que no, no sabe lo suficiente de las brujas como para saber si es una buena idea o una pésima. Ni siquiera sabe si esa mujer es una bruja o sólo una simple mujer humana, aunque nota unas vibraciones en el aire, algo que le pone el pelo de punta y que le dice que humana, lo que se dice humana, no es, que la mujer frente a ella es especial. Stefan suspira y le tiende la mano. No sabe si debería hacerlo; pero Gloria es la razón por la que vinieron a Chicago y ahora está muerta, así que hacer caso a esa mujer podría ser la única opción para conseguir algo de ayuda y que el viaje no haya sido en vano.

—Vampiro —susurra la mujer soltando de golpe la mano y retrocediendo un par de pasos.

Stefan entrecierra los ojos porque sólo ha conocido a un tipo de persona capaz de saber lo que es con sólo tocarle, una bruja. Si Gloria está muerta, tal y como dice esa mujer, entonces debe ser parte de su familia o de su aquelarre.

—¿Cómo lo…? —pregunta Lydia dando un par de pasos hacia Stefan por precaución.  
—Es una bruja —responde él sin apartar la vista de la mujer.  
—Así es vampiro. Muy listo.  
—Entonces puedes ayudarnos —dice Lydia.  
—Podría. Si quisiera. ¿Por qué debería querer ayudar a unos vampiros?  
—Sólo queremos información —añade la pelirroja.  
—¿Sobre qué?  
—Si te lo decimos ¿Nos ayudarás? —le pregunta Stefan antes de que Lydia pueda responder.

No saben si esa mujer va a ayudarles o no; pero no piensa decirle nada hasta que no esté seguro de que lo hará. No puede arriesgarse a que sepa lo que buscan y lo relacione con Lydia, que termine haciéndole daño. Sólo ha conocido a una bruja que él recuerde y le quito la memoria. No piensa volver a fiarse y poner la vida de la otra en peligro sin tener la garantía de que les ayudará.

—Si no me lo dices desde luego que no.

Se miran fijamente retándose el uno al otro, estudiándose, probándose, viendo hasta donde pueden presionar antes de que el otro se rompa. Lydia les mira en silencio sabiendo que, de los dos, Stefan es el que más conoce sobre brujas y sus comportamientos, incluso ahora que no tiene recuerdos, porque toda su información viene de internet y la de él de recuerdos escritos en diarios e historias de su hermano, sin contar con la bruja que le frio el cerebro. Por mucho que le guste tener el control y saber lo que pasa en cada momento, está no es su lucha, sino la de Stefan y si él dice que se marchan, entonces eso es lo que harán. Si está bruja no les ayuda seguro que hay otras brujas, en otros lugares, que sí lo harán.

—Vale. Os ayudaré —dice la afroamericana girándose para coger tres vasos de chupito y una botella de whisky para llenarlos—. Pero con una condición, si preguntáis sobre algo que vaya implicar hacerle daño a alguien no os diré nada. ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?  
—De acuerdo. No queremos hacerle daño a nadie así que…  
—Pues bebamos para cerrar el trato.

Cada uno coge uno de los vasos y los chocan como un brindis antes de bebérselo de un trago y dejarlo sobre la barra. Stefan frunce el ceño al ver una de las fotos de la pared. está él con otro hombre. No sabe quién es, si es humano o vampiro. Lo único que sabe es que no es uno de los tipos que conoció en Mystic Falls

Ese hombre es otro de los muchos que no recuerda y ahora, lo único en lo que quiere centrarse es en Lydia, no en extraños pertenecientes a recuerdos que no quiere. No puede evitar preguntarse si Damon le mandó allí justamente por eso, porque ya estuvo en Chicago y en ese bar, si no ha sido más que uno de sus patéticos intentos de hacerle recordar. Si lo fue, no ha funcionado.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué queréis saber? —les pregunta la bruja sacándole de sus pensamientos.

Stefan mira a Lydia y le da una ligera inclinación de cabeza para que comience a hablar. Ella se sienta en una de las banquetas y rebusca en su bolso hasta dar con una libreta y un bolígrafo con el que poder escribir.

—Voy a ir al grano. ¿Qué sabes de las banshees?  
—¿Banshee? ¿Hablas en serio? —pregunta incrédula, sin creerse que sea sobre eso sobre lo que buscan información—. Veamos… supongo que lo típico, lo que sabe todo el mundo. Son criaturas con aspecto de mujer que gritan para anunciar la muerte de alguien.  
—¿Eso es todo? Porque eso ya lo sé. Para eso no habríamos venido hasta aquí, hubiera escrito banshee en el buscador de google.  
—No sé qué esperas que te diga niña. Las banshee son un mito. No son reales.  
—Y eso lo dice una bruja que está sentada al lado de un vampiro —comenta Lydia con sarcasmo.  
—He vivido mucho, más de lo que aparento y te lo digo, nunca he oído hablar de ninguna banshee.  
—Eso no quiere decir nada —comenta Stefan para no darle tiempo a Lydia a contestar. Sabe que la otra está cansada de buscar por respuestas que nunca llegan y que esa mujer la trate con condescendencia sólo la está poniendo de mal humor. Lo que menos necesitan ahora es que Lydia haga o diga algo impulsada por la frustración que ocasione que terminen convertidos en sapos—. Es posible que haya otra bruja, en alguna parte que si haya oído hablar de ellas ¿Cierto?  
—Es posible —admite la mujer tras meditarlo durante unos minutos—. Supongo que podría hacer un hechizo y hablar con los espíritus de mis antepasadas. Pero eso es lo último que voy a hacer. Si no me dicen nada os tendréis que aguantar y marcharos de aquí.  
—De acuerdo. Contacta con los espíritus y después nos marcharemos.

La mujer sale de la barra y entra en un pequeño almacén del que sale minutos después cargando con una gran vela de color crudo y un cuenco lleno con hierbas secas de diferentes tipos. 

La primera señal de magia que Lydia ve es la vela encendiéndose sola sin que la mujer la toque o tan siquiera la mire. La parte más racional de su cerebro, la que durante años gobernó su vida y que lo sigue haciendo en algunos aspectos, le dice que no es posible, que debe de haber algún truco escondido, algo que no es capaz de ver; pero que ha hecho que la vela se encienda sola, algún tipo de reacción química que hace que parezca magia cuando en realidad no lo es. La otra parte, la que se ha vuelto cada vez más y más presente desde que vio a Peter en su forma de monstruo de ojos rojos a la salida de aquel videoclub, parece estar dando saltos de alegría por dentro, como si fuera una niña de seis años a la que han dado helado justo antes de cenar, porque primero vampiros y ahora brujas.

La mujer saca una pequeña navaja del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y se hace un corte en la mano antes de cerrar el puño con fuerza sobre el cuenco con las hierbas y dejar caer la sangre en su interior, a la vez que pronuncia una serie de palabras en lo que parece un dialecto del latín. A continuación, coge el cuenco y lo sitúa sobre la llama de la vela. Lydia sabe que la madera no trasmite el calor, así que por mucho que esa mujer coloque la vela como si fuera un quemador, lo que hay dentro del cuenco no va a calentarse nunca. Aun así lo hace, y ella sólo puede mirar extasiada como las hierbas comienzan a ennegrecerse al quemarse y se forma una gran llama que las deja reducidas a cenizas.

—Los espíritus dicen que no preguntéis por ellas porque no querréis acercaros a ninguna.  
—¿Son peligrosas? —pregunta Lydia casi con miedo de que le diga que sí. Sabe que cada uno rige su propio destino y que una criatura no es mala solo porque lo sea; pero no quiere oírle decir que ella es una de las criaturas peligrosas. Stefan, como si notara su aprensión, le coge con fuerza la mano por debajo de la mesa.  
—No son buenas ni malas, solo son. No pueden ayudaros porque están locas. Todas las mujeres que nacen con la marca de la banshee enloquecen. Es inútil que las busquéis porque no diferencian la realidad de los sonidos del otro lado, no pueden ayudaros porque lo único que las centra durante el tiempo suficiente como para volver a la realidad es la necesidad de gritar.  
—¿Todas las banshee están locas?  
—Sí.  
—¿Sabes cuánto… cuánto tardan en enloquecer? —pregunta Lydia pasándose la lengua por los labios mientras intenta permanecer entera.  
—¿Por qué quieres saber eso?  
—¿Lo sabes o no?  
—Casi inmediatamente. Días, semanas… no lo saben con seguridad. Antes eran más comunes, con el tiempo han ido desapareciendo. Han pasado siglos desde la última banshee, dicen que la única banshee que existe hoy en día tardo tres días.

Lydia asiente con la cabeza pensando en su siguiente pregunta cuando la llama del cuenco se extingue y la mujer lo deja sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se ha apagado?  
—Los espíritus se han marchado —responde la mujer antes de soplar para apagar la vela y ponerse en pie—. No les ha gustado el matiz que han tomado tus preguntas.  
—Pero quiero saber más —exclama ella. Sabe que debe de estar pareciendo una niñata con una rabieta; pero no le importa, es la primera vez que consigue preguntas de verdad y la fuente de información se le ha escurrido de entre los dedos.  
—A ellos eso no les importa.  
—¿Y qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿A quién le voy a preguntar?  
—Bueno, él es un vampiro. Seguro que tiene amigos que han vivido cientos de siglos y a los que les puede preguntar. Ahora marchaos. Abro en media hora y tengo cosas que hacer.


	7. Chapter 7

—¿Cuál es tu ciudad favorita en el mundo? —le pregunta Lydia mientras cenan

Stefan le ha llevado a un caro restaurante de la ciudad. Ella se ha puesto un elegante vestido morado que él le trajo esa tarde, probablemente robado, y le ordeno que se lo pusieran porque iban a salir a cenar, a tener una cita de verdad, dijo. Lydia sabe que en parte lo hace, no sólo para que salgan, porque eso podrían haber ido cualquier lugar un poco bonito, se habrían vestido con algo mejor de lo que suelen llevar siempre, y habría sido una cita normal y corriente de dos adolescentes; pero ir a ese lugar, hacerla vestirse de esa manera tan elegante también sirve para que no se deprima y se divierta un poco, para que disfrute yendo a un sitio que de no ser por Stefan y su compulsión, posiblemente no sería capaz de ir, al menos en un futuro cercano; para que piense en otras cosas, porque había estado segura de que Gloria era la respuesta a sus plegarias, que ella sería una especie de Wikipedia y tendría todas las respuestas. Para que al final no hubiera ni Gloria, ni respuestas, únicamente las mismas preguntas de siempre sin resolver, más el miedo de volverse loca como todas las banshees antes que ella.

—Boston —responde él casi sin pensarlo mientras corta la carne de su filete.  
—¿En serio? Ni Roma, ni Moscú, ni Tokio… ¿Boston? ¿Ni siquiera Nueva York? —le cuestiona ella incrédula.  
—No. Boston.  
—No me lo creo. Debe haber ciudades millones de veces mejor, más interesantes.

Stefan se encoge de hombres y se llena un trozo de carne a la boca.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Boston.  
—Vale, lo entiendo. No tienes recuerdos de ir a otras ciudades así que no eres objetivo.  
—Es posible; pero aunque recordara todas las ciudades del mundo seguiría siendo Boston.  
—¿En serio? —le pregunta ella sin creérselo, retándole con la mirada a que le dé una razón lo suficientemente buena como para convencerla—. Dime una razón, una sola, para que sea esa y sólo esa.  
—En Boston te conocí.  
—Ohhhh…. Eso es muy romántico. Una tontería de razón; pero muy romántica.

Lydia se inclina sobre la mesa para darle un suave beso y Stefan sonríe al notar sus labios sobre los suyos. Sin duda Boston, ninguna otra le habría dado la oportunidad de conocerla

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Desde que se despertaron esa mañana ha estado dándole vueltas a lo mismo, ¿Cuál es el vampiro más antiguo que conoce? Sabe que Damon y él tienen cerca de 170 años y que fueron convertidos por Katherine, que ronda el medio milenio; pero por lo que ha leído en sus diarios conoció a vampiros más antiguos como Lexy y sin duda debió conocer a más aunque no los nombrará en todos los tomos de memoria que su hermano y Elena le hicieron leer. Sabe que tiene que llamarles si quiere saber, si quiere ayudar a Lydia tiene que preguntarles a ellos porque él ya no tiene respuestas. El problema es que no quiere hacerlo. No quiere llamar a Damon y que le de algún otro acertijo como el de los nombres que le llevó a Nueva York, o a Elena y fingir que no es incomodo hablar con ella que es su ex y la novia de su hermano y siempre parece esperanzada de que por fin la recuerde. Si va ha hacerlo, si va a llamar a casa, sólo hay una persona a la que sabe que puede llamar, que no verá dobles intenciones ni le martilleará con preguntas sobre un pasado que no recuerda.

— _¡Stefan!_ —grita una voz cantarina al otro lado de la línea  
—Hola, Caroline —responde Stefan con una pequeña sonrisa. 

Es curioso el efecto que la rubia tiene sobre él. Sólo con oír su voz le dan ganas de sonreír. Hay algo en su tono de voz que le relaja y le aligera el alma, que hace que los problemas parezcan menos de lo que son. Por eso es su mejor amiga y seguramente por eso también lo era antes de que perdiera sus recuerdos.

— _¿Por qué no me has llamado antes? Tenía un montón de cosas que contarte_  
—Lo siento he estado un poco ocupado.  
— _¿Haciendo qué?_  
—Viajando, ya sabes.  
— _Viajando_ —repite ella imitando su voz— _. Lo dices como si fuera cualquier cosa. Como si estuvieras haciendo la colada y no viajando por el país. ¿Y bien? Para que has llamado. Porque supongo que no será para oírme quejarme de Enzo el idiota mejor amigo de tu hermano. Aunque no sé porque me sorprende que sean amigos, son los dos iguales._  
—Ya veo que te ha causado una gran impresión. Pero no. No llamo por eso. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
— _Sí, claro. Pregunta_  
—¿Quién es el vampiro más antiguo que conozco?  
— _Esa es fácil. Pensé que sería algo más difícil_ —responde Caroline al otro lado de la línea—. _Klaus ¿Por?_  
—Estoy ayudando a una chica…  
— _Ah, sí. La de la banshee ¿no? Damon me lo comentó. No me puedo creer que tuviera que enterarme por él. Debiste haberme llamado al segundo de haberla conocido, para algo soy tu mejor amiga, merezco saber la primera si te has echado novia o no_  
—Lydia no es… no estoy seguro de que sea mi novia. Pero no es por eso por lo que te llamo. Ese Klaus ¿Quién es? No me suena haber leído sobre él en ninguno de los diarios.  
— _Bueno, estos últimos años no has escrito mucho. Os conocisteis en los años 20, erais algo así como los mejores amigos._  
—¿Y qué pasó?  
— _Según me dijiste, él y su hermana Rebekkah tuvieron que huir y uso la compulsión para que les olvidaras y no estuvieras en peligro_  
—Pensé que los vampiros no podían usarla en otros vampiros  
— _Klaus es un Vampiro Original, el Hibrido Original ahora. Él y su familia fueron los primeros vampiros. Las reglas no se aplican a ellos._  
—¿Y dices que éramos amigos?  
— _Súper amigos. Además salías con Rebekkah_  
—Vaya… ¿Y sabes dónde puedo dar con él?  
— _En Nueva Orleans. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Necesitas ayuda? Porque si lo haces sólo tienes que decirme donde estas y cogeré el primer vuelo hasta allí._  
—No hace falta, estoy bien de verdad. La bruja con la que nos mandó Damon está muerta y su descendiente habló con los espíritus; pero no fueron de gran ayuda, así que pensamos en buscar a un vampiro muy antiguo para ver si él sabía algo sobre las banshee.  
— _Pues entonces ir a ver a Klaus. Si hay alguien que puede ayudaros es él. Sabe todo lo que hay que saber sobre el mundo sobrenatural y si no lo sabe seguro que conoce a alguien que sí._  
—Entonces nos pasaremos a verlo. Gracias Care, eres la mejor.  
— _De nada. Llámame cuando lleguéis a Nueva Orleans y habléis con él ¿Vale? No es que quiera que me cuentes si sigue enamorado de mí y me echa de menos y sigue pintándome una y otra vez; porque no quiero. Tú sólo llámame para que vea que has llegado._  
—Claro. Sólo para que sepas que he llegado sano y salvo —responde él con ironía.  
— _No es nada de eso. De verdad. Y que sepas que no se me olvida lo de esa chica, espero un email lleno de fotos y de detalles. Tengo que ver si es lo suficientemente buena para ti._  
—Vale. Lo haré.

Stefan cuelga el teléfono antes de entrar en la habitación de nuevo desde la terraza, negando con la cabeza, contento de haber hablado con Caroline y no con Damon, incluso estando a varios estados de distancia es capaz de hacerle sonreír y que se olvide de sus preocupaciones. Ya sabe a donde tienen que ir, ahora sólo es cuestión de decírselo a Lydia para que puedan empezar a empacar y marcharse.

—Ya sé a donde tenemos que ir —le dice ella levantando la vista del ordenador.  
—Que curioso, yo iba a decirte lo mismo —responde lanzándose sobre el sofá a su lado—. He hablado con mi amiga Caroline y dice que el vampiro más antiguo que conozco se llama Klaus.  
—Aun así deberíamos ir a Nueva Orleans.

Stefan inclina hacia un lado la cabeza y la mira con curiosidad. A veces Lydia hace ese tipo de cosas, sale con ideas de la nada que no sabe muy bien de donde vienen.

—Ahí es a donde iba a decirte que debíamos ir. Klaus vive allí. ¿Cómo lo sabías?  
—No lo sabía —responde ella como si tal cosa.  
—¿Entonces?

Como respuesta ella gira el portátil hacia él. Stefan se inclina un poco hacia delante y ve que en la pantalla está la página de su correo, en el que estaba escribiendo un email a su madre. Había empezado a contarle que estaba en Chicago y dos líneas después de empezar había escrito una y otra vez la misma palabra Nueva Orleans. Alza la cabeza confuso porque para Lydia eso debe ser una explicación de cómo sabe lo que sabe; pero para él no es ninguna respuesta.

—No recuerdo haberlo escrito.  
—¿Qué quieres decir? —le pregunta algo preocupado por lo que acaba de decirle. La gente no hace cosas que no recuerda. No al menos que les ocurra algo malo.  
—A veces me pasa. Hago cosas sin darme cuenta o voy a sitios pero no recuerdo haber ido hasta allí. Es por lo de ser una banshee. El universo tomando el control.  
—¿El universo quiere que vayamos a Nueva Orleans?   
—Eso parece.  
—Genial. Pues entonces tendremos que empezar a hacer las maletas. No queremos hacer esperar al universo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Las cosas no cambian mucho ahora que están juntos con respecto a cómo eran antes. Se besan mucho más y pasan a pedir una cama en la habitación en vez de dos, por las noches hacen otras cosas a parte de dormir y Stefan siempre procura cogerla de la mano cuando paran para que todos los chicos con los que se cruzan sepa que está cogida, lo que hace que Lydia ría y le diga que está celoso antes de arrastrarle al baño o al coche o a un callejón y demostrarle lo mucho que le gusta eso. Aun así siguen haciendo las mismas cosas que hacían, conducir mucho y parar poco, menos aún de lo que lo hacían antes, escuchar toda la música que Lydia se empeña en que Stefan debe conocer y él haciendo paradas en cualquier lugar que se le ocurre para que ella disfrute de su verano, investigando sobre las banshee y evitando hablar del pasado, porque Stefan no recuerda y Lydia no quiere que se sienta mal por ello.

No se puede decir que las cosas hayan cambiado demasiado; pero los dos se sienten como si estuvieran viviendo otra vida.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Han parado en Memphis porque Lydia descubrió un par de conferencias sobre folklore que se iban a dar en la universidad mientras investigaba sobre las banshees, como si no se hubiera leído todo lo que está escrito en internet sobre el tema una y otra vez. Parecía tan ilusionada que Stefan no se atrevió a negarse, a pesar de que dudaba que fueran a descubrir algo que no supiera ya. Así que se detuvieron y alquilaron una habitación en un pequeño y pintoresco hotel dirigido por una pareja de ancianos, de esos que parece que llevan casados toda la vida.

De eso hace tres días.

Lydia ha ido a todas y cada una de las conferencias y mesas redondas que se han dado. Stefan sólo lo soporto el primer día antes de cansarse y desear largarse de allí. Sólo le había hecho falta un día para saber que la otra no iba a encontrar allí lo que buscaba. ¿Por qué no podía verlo? Todo sería más sencillo si se diera cuenta y se marchasen de allí de una vez.

Lo que Lydia hizo cuando se lo comento fue entrecerrar los ojos y fruncir el ceño antes de levantarse de la cama y marcharse de la habitación.

Desde de haber sufrido la ley de hielo por su parte durante un par de horas, llegaron a un acuerdo. Stefan se pasa las horas dando vueltas por la ciudad intentando no morirse del aburrimiento y ella las pasa escuchando a viejos con chaquetas de tweet y universitarios con camisas de cuadros.

Lydia no quiere reconocerlo, pero sabe que el otro tenía razón. No va a descubrir nada que no sepa ya. Lo supo el segundo día cuando se hizo la pausas para el descanso de la comida; pero no es como si pudiera admitirlo en voz alta y darle la satisfacción al vampiro de saber que se equivoco. Sigue teniendo su orgullo. Por eso está sola en la habitación del hotel preparándose para ir a la cama tras haber hablado con Scott por teléfono, mientras Stefan está quién sabe dónde, haciendo quién sabe qué.

La puerta del dormitorio se abre y el joven entra como si tal cosa. Ella únicamente necesita echarle un vistazo para saber exactamente lo que había estado haciendo. Beber sangre. Tiene las mejillas más sonrosadas, la piel más luminosa y sus ojos parecen brillar un poco más que de costumbre… pequeños síntomas que ha aprendido a identificar con el paso del tiempo.

—¿No te gustó mi sangre? —le pregunta Lydia cuando cierra la puerta tras él.

Stefan la mira durante unos segundos perplejo sin saber a qué viene esa pregunta ni lo que debería responderle, ni siquiera si debería hacerlo o no. Así que opta por el silencio, se quita la camisa que llevaba sobre una camiseta blanca y la deja encima de una silla antes de caminar hacia el baño. Necesita ducharse y hacerlo ya; porque no soporta estar en la misma habitación que Lydia cuando llega de su escapada en busca de sangre humana, se siente avergonzado e impuro, que no es merecedor de estar a su lado. Necesita ducharse para quitarse de encima el olor de esas personas y sentirse un poco más digno de ella, aunque eso sólo dure hasta que sea hora de beber de nuevo.

—¿Tan mal sabía que no quieres ni responderme? No me enfadaré si es así. Lo prometo.

Stefan se gira al oír el tono abatido de su voz. Se acerca despacio a la cama en la que la joven está y se sienta en el borde del colchón cogiéndola de las manos. Se siente impuro por lo que acaba de hacer; pero se siente aun peor por hacerla sentir de menos.

—¿Por qué dices eso?  
—No lo sé —responde encogiéndose de hombros sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara—. Desde ese día no has intentado morderme de nuevo y en vez de pedírmelo sales a buscar gente de la que alimentarte.  
—¿Quieres que lo haga? ¿Qué me alimente de ti?  
—No es eso —responde pasándose la mano por el pelo—. Sólo quiero saber porque no me lo has pedido.  
—Tu sangre es…diferente —responde después de haberlo pensado un momento—. Es… no sé como describirla. Es… adictiva  
—¿Y eso es bueno o malo?  
—Aquella vez cuando te mordí. No quise hacerlo. No planee que la noche acabara así. Pero en cuanto olí la sangre no pude contenerme y te mordí y cuando la probé fue… Dios… fue lo mejor que he probado nunca. No podía parar porque nunca había tomado nada igual. Me hacía sentir fuerte y poderoso y eufórico y no quería que esa sensación acabara nunca —sólo de pensar en ello puede sentir las venas remarcándose en sus ojos y los colmillos perforando sus encías mientras salen. Sólo de recordarlo hace que pierda el control y tiene que obligarse a cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo para volver a hacerse con el—. No te lo he preguntado nunca porque no quería pensar en ello. Ya has visto lo que acaba de pasar. No puedo confiar en mí mismo cuando se trata de tu sangre.

Lydia asiente lentamente y pone una mano en su mejilla, acariciando con su pulgar la zona que rodea sus ojos y que hacía tan solo unos segundos estaba marcada por sus venas.

—Confío en ti, Stefan. Si necesitas sangre, puedes pedírmela.  
—No. No puedo.   
—¿Y si te lo pido? ¿Y si te pido que me muerdas? ¿Lo harás entonces?  
—No. Porque no puedo arriesgarme a no ser capaz de parar y hacerte daño. Así que no me lo pidas.  
—No lo harás. Nunca serías capaz de hacerme daño.  
—¿Y si lo hago? ¿Y si no puedo detenerme?  
—Entonces gritaré —contesta ella con una sonrisa.

Stefan sonríe al oírla y le coge la mano para dejar un suave beso en su palma antes de ponerse de pie.

—No quiero hacerte daño. No me pidas que me alimente de ti. 

Lydia asiente con la cabeza y le ve marcharse en dirección al baño y poco después oír el sonido del agua de la ducha al caer. Lo entiende. Lo entiende mejor de lo que Stefan puede pensar. Sabe lo que es no tener el control sobre algo que es parte de ti y tener miedo de herir a los que quieres.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

—¿Qué vas a hacer cuando todo esto acabe? —le pregunta Stefan sin apartar la vista de la carretera frente a ellos.

El futuro no es algo de lo que hayan hablado. No cuando para él significa un para siempre y para ella solo un par de años más, unas cuantas décadas que en años vampiros no significan gran cosa. Es un tema tabú, algo en lo que ninguno quiere pensar, prefieren centrarse en el presente donde están juntos.

—Ir a la universidad —responde ella apartando la mirada del paisaje. Después de todas aquellas semanas, el paisaje empieza a parecerle siempre igual aunque en realidad no lo sea—. Mi madre está deseando que vuelva casa para empezar a prepararlo todo.  
—¿A qué universidad vas a ir?  
—MIT.  
—¿Quieres ir?

Lydia asiente con la cabeza y apaga la radio para que no les desconcentre. Esa conversación es importante, algo de lo que tenían que hablar tarde o temprano. 

—Desde que tenía 8 años. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Stefan se queda callado durante un momento antes de ladear la cabeza e inclinarse para besarla.

—No hagas eso mientras conduces —le regaña ella divertida—. Quiero seguir de una pieza cuando lleguemos a Nueva Orleans  
—No prometo nada —responde sonriente—. Antes de Boston planeaba ir al oeste, a California o Nevada. El plan era quedarme allí un par de meses o semanas, el tiempo que tardara en aburrirme y luego marcharme a Europa.  
—¿No vas a volver a casa?  
—No hay nada para mí en Mystic Falls. Toda la gente que está allí no sé quiénes son. Y a excepción de Caroline, no me muero de ganas estar con ellos la verdad, siempre me miran con lastima y esperanza. Por eso me fui, esperan que sea el viejo Stefan, el que es amable y sabe quiénes son; pero no lo soy, no sé si algún día volveré a serlo o si quiero volver a ser él. De todas formas, las cosas han cambiado.  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—No me di cuenta de lo sólo que me sentía hasta que nos encontramos en Boston. Cuando empezó este viaje me di cuenta de que era como si una parte de mí que ni siquiera había notado estaba vacía y por fin empezaba a llenarse. Y ahora, que esto entre nosotros es real, no quiero desperdiciarlo.  
—¿Qué quieres decir? —le pregunta ella curiosa por lo que está diciendo, sin querer hacerse ilusiones ni leer entre líneas para no decepcionarse si lo que Stefan termina diciendo no es lo que ella espera.  
—No quiero dejarte. No quiero que esto acabe. Así que he pensado que a lo mejor cuando encontramos tus respuestas en Nueva Orleans podía ir contigo.  
—¿Incluso a la universidad?  
—No creo que haya nada que me interese estudiar en el MIT; pero Harvard está en la misma ciudad, así que…

Lo deja caer como si nada, como si no le importara demasiado la respuesta de Lydia, aunque por dentro este aterrorizado de que le diga que no lo haga, que es demasiado pronto o demasiado serio. Su silencio no está ayudando precisamente a que se tranquilice. 

Ella se pasa la mano por el pelo para apartárselo de la cara mientras intenta asimilar lo que Stefan acaba de decirle. Que cuando llegue el final del verano las cosas entre ellos no habrán acabado, que quiere irse con ella y dejar sus planes de lado. Sin decirle nada se hecha sobre él para besarle obligándole a dar un volantazo y frenar a un lado de la carretera

—¿Y soy yo el que tiene que tener cuidado?  
—Cállate —le ordena quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y sentándose sobre sus piernas.  
—Entonces ¿te parece una buena idea? —le pregunta aunque ya sabe su respuesta por la forma en la que se está encargando de su cinturón y hecha su asiento hacia atrás  
—Me parece genial —responde dejando que sus manos viajen por encima de su camisa y se pierdan entre sus cuerpos—. Déjame que te demuestre lo genial que me parece.

Lydia se inclina hacia él hambrienta de sus besos. Mete la lengua en su boca sin preocuparse por ser dulce o ir despacio. Por la forma en la que Stefan la abraza hacía él, no parece importarle. Sus lenguas se enredan buscando la dominación como tantas otras veces antes, mientras sus manos, incapaces de quedarse quitas, se acarician sobre la ropa.

Ni una sola vez pasa por su mente el hecho de que estén parados a un lado de la carretera a las cuatro de la tarde y que cualquiera podría pasar y verles.

Ella le desabrocha la camisa mientras siente sus manos subiendo por sus piernas desnudas y colarse por debajo de la falda que se decidió a ponerse a ese día, subiendo por sus muslos hasta dejarlas quietas en su culo unos segundos. Notando a través de las palmas el encaje de su ropa interior. Apretando y empujándola contra la erección encerrada en sus pantalones, haciéndola gemir al sentir su dureza contra ella. No le hace falta ver ni tocar, para saber que ya está mojada, que está preparada y deseando que se entierre en ella. Le basta con olerlo.

Lydia se incorpora todo lo que puede, notando el volante del coche contra su espalda, y se aparta el pelo de la cara mientras mira a Stefan, con los ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria. Se muerde el labio inferior para tentarle mientras pasa las manos por su torso recién descubierto antes de comenzar a mover las caderas, rozándose con él a través de las capas de ropa, arrancándole pequeños gruñidos que le demuestran lo mucho que él también lo quiere. Que ella empiece a gemir cada vez que nota su pene contra sus bragas, no parece estar calmándole en absoluto.

Sin dejar de moverse baja las manos hasta dar con el botón de sus pantalones oscuros y desabrocharlos. Saber que está tan cerca de liberar su poya hace que Stefan la presione contra él y devore sus labios en un beso hambriento que por un segundo hace que ella olvide donde está, hasta que Stefan levanta ligeramente la cadera presionando su pene contra su abertura y lo recuerda de golpe. Baja la cremallera despacio sin dejar de besarle y cuando baja sus calzoncillos lo suficiente como para liberar su pene, Stefan aparta la cabeza soltando un gruñido que la hace reír contra su cuello enviándole escalofríos de placer por su espina dorsal.

—Alguien parece muy ansioso —murmulla ella comenzando un camino de besos hacia su oreja.  
—Alguien tiene aún demasiada ropa interior —responde el moviendo las manos hasta los laterales de su cuerpo.

Cuando nota los pulgares colándose por los laterales de sus bragas de encaje, no pudo evitar gemir al saber lo que vendrá a continuación y que sus caderas se muevan con anticipación frotándose contra el bulto que es la erección de Stefan, el cual sonríe con malicia al enganchar la fina tela y tirar de ella haciéndola pedazos.

—¡Oye! —exclama Lydia viendo los trozos de lo que hasta hacia un segundo era su ropa interior— Me gustaban esas bragas.  
—Te comprare otras —responde él antes de asaltar su boca.

Sus dedos se clavan en sus caderas para guiarla, sabe que mañana o en un par de horas quizás, ella tendrá moratones que le recordarán lo que acaban de hacer. En cualquier otro momento ni se le pasaría por la cabeza marcar su pálida piel; pero ahora no puede importarle menos, una parte de él disfruta sabiendo que tendrá un recordatorio de este momento, que se pasará días viendo sus dedos en ella y su mente la llevará hasta allí. La mueve hasta que está sobre su erección y la baja de golpe arrancándole un gemido de placer y que su espalda se arquee hasta darse contra el techo del coche, mientras él cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza contra el respaldo.

Se quedan paralizados un par de segundos. Disfrutando de la sensación de plenitud que siempre les invade cuando él está dentro de ella. Se miran fijamente perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, diciéndose sin palabras lo que ambos saben. Lydia comienza a moverse despacio y Stefan tiene que controlarse para no imponer un ritmo mayor. En ningún momento apartan los ojos de los del otro.

Los gemidos de ambos llenan el interior silencioso del coche, cada vez con más frecuencia conforme ella aumenta el ritmo de sus movimientos. Stefan nota sus uñas clavándose en su pecho mientras se apoya en busca de apoyo. Lo único que lamenta de ser un vampiro es que las marcas que le está haciendo Lydia desparecerán en cuestión de minutos, que no hay ninguna marca que ella pueda hacerle y que vaya a durar en su cuerpo el tiempo suficiente como para recordarles a ambos, y a todo el que mire, que él es de ella, de la misma forma que las marcas que él le hace siempre están presentes.

Ella es la primera en cerrar los ojos y Stefan sabe que es la señal de que está cerca, de que le falta poco para conseguir la liberación que tanto necesita. Así que le coge con fuerza de la cadera y fuerza a que sus movimientos sean más profundos. Un par de estocadas después Lydia llega al orgasmo con un fuerte gemido y se deja caer sobre él con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón latiendo a un ritmo frenético contra su pecho. Stefan la mueve un par de veces más, más lento y profundo, hasta que no puede retenerlo más y se viene en su interior.

Se quedan así un par de minutos. Uno sobre el otro, con la polla de Stefan aun en el interior de Lydia, con la cabeza de ella poyada contra su cuello y las manos de él aun escondidas bajo su falda. Lo hacen hasta que su respiración se normaliza y él deja de temer que a ella se le vaya a salir el corazón del pecho. Es Lydia la que se mueve, la que vuelve lentamente a su asiento con su semen cayendo por entre sus piernas. Baja la mano hasta su muslo y recoge un poco con el dedo antes de llevárselo a la boca para probarlo. Los ojos de Stefan no se pierden ninguno de sus movimientos y gime al verla sacar la lengua para probar el semen mezclado con sus jugos.

—Vas a ser mi perdición, Lydia —le advierte abrochándose los pantalones.  
—Eso pretendo. Dios, estoy sucísima y necesito ponerme ropa interior. Para en el primer hotel que veas.  
—No te preocupes lo haré. Aún tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar —responde poniendo el motor en marcha y volviendo a la carretera.  
—¿Cómo por ejemplo?  
—Todas las maneras en las que podremos deshacernos de nuestros compañeros de cuarto el año próximo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si os lo había dicho ya pero... doy pena escribiendo lemon.


	8. Chapter 8

Han atravesado las fronteras del estado de Luisiana hace media hora escasamente y Lydia ya ha decidido que lo odia y que si por ella fuera daría media vuelta y se alejaría de toda esa humedad que le ensucia el pelo y se lo pega a la cara, de los insectos que parecen salir de todas partes y del agobiante calor que se te mete en el cuerpo y le hace sudar como si acabara de correr un maratón. Pero no pueden marcharse, porque Nueva Orleans es donde tiene que estar y va a tener que hacer de tripas corazón y asumir que no se va a ir en algún tiempo.

—¡Dios! Odio este calor —gime ella subiéndose el borde de la camiseta hasta el límite inferior de su sujetador—. No sé cómo la gente es capaz de soportarlo.

Stefan a su lado sonríe de lado divertido al oírla mientras intenta fijar la vista en la carreta y no en toda la piel brillante por el sudor que ella acaba de dejar a la vista. Si no fuera porque la carretera por la que conducen está llena de arboles y curvas y pantanos a lo lejos, pararía el coche a un lado de la carretera y le quitaría el sudor con la lengua.

—¿Vamos a parar dentro de mucho? —le pregunta sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla disfrutando del poco aire que corre.  
—No mucho. ¿Por? —pregunta sin mirarla.   
—Necesito una ducha —responde ella mirándole con una sonrisa traviesa—. Estoy tan mojada que no soporto seguir llevando la ropa.

Y Stefan aprieta con fuerza el volante y pisa a fondo el acelerador mientras oye a Lydia reírse en el asiento del copiloto. Esa chica va a ser su perdición, lo supo en cuanto la vio aparecer en su apartamento en Boston, y esas últimas semanas no han hecho más que confirmárselo. Lydia Martin va a acabar con él.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nueva Orleans no es como ninguna otra ciudad en la que hayan estado. No es un pintoresco pueblo como el de aquella feria en la que estuvieron, no es una ciudad industrializada como Chicago, ni un hibrido entre una ciudad y un pueblo como Memphis. Es una ciudad indescriptible, llena de luces, colores, olores y sabores, de música y arte por todas las esquinas, de risas y diversión… pero también hay algo mas, algo que no tenía ninguna de las otras ciudades, algo que se esconde por debajo de la superficie y que inquieta a Stefan mientras escrutina los alrededores intentando adivinar que es, que es lo que hace que su instinto le diga que tenga cuidado, que no es el pez más grande del estanque. Lydia, a su lado, conduce ajena a esa sensación, le parece extraño porque con esa conexión que dice que tiene con el universo, debería sentir lo mismo que él pero amplificado mil veces. Sin embargo no lo hace, o si lo hace, Stefan no ve que eso la incomode como le incomoda a él. Ella simplemente conduce como si nada por las calles de la ciudad como si supiera exactamente a donde ir, aunque sea la primera vez, según ella, que está allí. Aún así gira a la derecha en un cruce, sigue recto dos intersecciones, luego a la izquierda.

—Y ese semáforo estaba en rojo —dice Stefan agachando la cabeza para ver por el espejo retrovisor al semáforo del que se alejan.  
—¿De qué hablas? Estaba en verde —contesta ella segura de si misma.  
—Estaba en rojo, Lydia.  
—No. Verde. Ni siquiera ámbar. Te lo habrás imaginado.  
—Ya… —dice decidido a dejarlo pasar, no quiere discutir con ella por algo tan tonto como el color de un semáforo. Lo único que quiere es salir ya del coche— De todas formas, ¿A dónde vamos exactamente? ¿Has reservado algún hotel online?  
—No, solo doy vueltas…  
—Pues para estar dando vueltas pareces bastante segura del camino que estás siguiendo.

Lydia abre los ojos con sorpresa cuando comprende lo que está pasando. Le ha pasado tantas veces a lo largo de los últimos años que no sabe cómo no ha reconocido las señales, la pesadez en el estomago y la sensación de que se le olvida algo y lo tiene en la punta de la lengua.

—Vale. No sé a dónde vamos —dice preocupando a Stefan al oír el tono asustado de su voz—. Lo que sí sé es que estemos donde estemos habrá alguien en peligro. O un cadáver.  
—¿De qué hablas? —pregunta antes de sentir un tirón cuando Lydia frena en seco y el cinturón de seguridad cumple su función— ¿Dónde estamos?

Miran a su alrededor y ven que están a la puerta de una iglesia, la iglesia de Santa Anna. Lydia ha aparcado el coche justo en la puerta y no tarda en quitarse el cinturón y salir de el.

—Alguien necesita nuestra ayuda —le dice corriendo hacia el interior—. Mi ayuda. Tenemos que encontrarle.

Stefan no sabe que es lo que está pasando, porque están allí o porque ella parece tan segura de que alguien les necesita; aún así corre tras ella al interior de la iglesia. La ve de pie entre los bancos de madera frente al altar, dando vueltas sobre si mismo antes de decidirse por una dirección y pasar a través de una semiescondida puerta de madera. Él corre hacia ella, utilizando su oído de vampiro para descubrir a otras personas cercanas al local. Si hay realmente alguien allí aparte de ellos y está en peligro, lo mejor es que lo localice antes de que lo haga Lydia y se ponga en peligro de forma innecesaria. Utilizando su velocidad vampírica corre tras la joven sujetándola del brazo para detenerla

—Déjame que me encargue de esto —le dice antes de usar su oído vampiro

— _Klaus ¿Dónde diablos estás?_ —escucha que dice una voz de mujer unos cuantos metros más allá

Stefan frunce el ceño al oírles. ¿Klaus? ¿Cómo en el Klaus que han venido a buscar? Se dice que no puede ser tan fácil, que no es posible que Lydia les haya conducido como si tal cosa al preciso lugar en el que pueden encontrar a alguien que les guíe hasta la persona que han ido a buscar. Nada ha sido tan fácil desde que se conocierón. Antes de decirle nada a Lydia prefiere escuchar un poco más, saber que está pasando exactamente y quién es esa gente.

— _Me temo que el señor Mikaelson no está disponible._ —responde otra voz de mujer, más anciana por el tono de su voz.

Hay algo en esa voz que no le gusta. Suena peligrosa y sabe que la chica esa, sea quien sea, no va a terminar bien y eso no puede consentirlo, no cuando es su primera pista hacía Klaus, puede que la única que encuentren.

—Quédate aquí —le ordena a Lydia antes de comenzar a caminar por el pasillo con cautela sin dejar de oír la conversación de las dos mujeres.

— _¿Por qué? ¿Qué le has hecho?  
—Yo no le he hecho nada. Alguien realizo tu tarea por ti.  
—Si tienes lo que querías mi tío…  
—Morirá pronto. Y muy angustiado. Veras querida, te comprometiste y no has cumplido. Has escogido el bando del mal, como ha hecho tu tío muchas veces antes que tú_

Stefan llega a una puerta entre abierta por la que ve un pequeño jardín junto a un camino de piedra, en el que hay tres personas, un hombre vestido de sacerdote y dos mujeres, una más joven que la otra, tal y como había sospechado. Sólo con posar los ojos en la más anciana nota su poder, una bruja, como si no hubiese tenido suficiente ya de ellas. La joven habla y Stefan reconoce su voz, es la chica que menciono a Klaus y por lo que ha sido capaz de captar de su conversación la otra, la bruja, parece tenerle retenido.

—Oponerse a nosotras es oponerse al orden natural. Por las buenas o por las malas, las brujas del barrio francés volverán a alzarse

Stefan atraviesa la puerta aplaudiendo lentamente, sin duda ese ha sido todo un discurso de villano. Los tres le miran sin saber quién es, sin saber si es aliado o enemigo, y de quien es una cosa u otra.

—Menudo discurso —dice él con sarcasmo acercándose hasta ellos con las manos tras la espalda.  
—¿Quién eres? —pregunta la bruja entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia.  
—Un pajarito me dijo que alguien aquí necesitaba ayuda. Y dado que ellos son dos pobres humanos y tú una bruja que acaba de soltar un discurso malvado, voy a apostar y a decir que son ellos los que necesitan la ayuda.

Y antes de que pueda reaccionar, Stefan la tiene sujeta del cuello y la eleva un par de centímetros del suelo. Ella patalea en el aire mientras intenta arañar sus manos para obligarle a aflojar su agarre, lo que sólo consigue que él lo apriete un poco más. Ella sabiendo que no tiene la fuerza física necesaria y reconociéndole como lo que es, un vampiro, le manda una aneurisma que le hace dejarla caer y llevarse las manos a la cabeza mientras intenta no gritar del dolor.

—Sucios vampiros —escupe la bruja poniéndose en pie, llevándose la mano a la garganta, al lugar en el que segundos antes habían estado los dedos de Stefan—. Acabaré contigo ahora mismo.  
—¡Stefan! —grita Lydia entrando por la puerta al verle tirado en el suelo y a la otra con la mano extendida hacia él.  
—Lydia corre —le ordena a través del dolor.

La bruja levanta la mano hacia ella, lista para atacarla y Stefan lo único que puede hacer es mirar sin poder hacer nada, demasiado herido como para poder evitarlo. Lydia traga saliva mientras la ve y sabe que va a atacarla, lo peor es que no sabe que va a hacer al respecto, porque la otra es una bruja y ella sigue sin controlar sus poderes, ni siquiera sabe si estos se pondrán en marcha o si la dejarán a su suerte. No tiene que averiguarlo. La bruja cae al suelo inconsciente cuando la mujer rubia, a la que había estado amenazando anteriormente, la golpea en la cabeza con una de las urnas de piedra que decoran los alfeizares de las ventanas.

—¿Quiénes sois vosotros? —les pregunta señalándoles con la misma urna lista para atacarles si deciden ir a por ellos.  
—Los que os estaban salvando —responde Stefan poniéndose en pie—. Y baja eso, no vaya a ser que te hagas daño.  
—Creo que soy yo la que os ha salvado.

Stefan pone los ojos en blanco antes de comenzar a caminar hacia Lydia. Le pone las manos sobre los hombros y recorre cada centímetro de su cuerpo con la mirada para asegurarse de que está bien. Aparte de su respiración acelerada y los latidos algo más rápidos de lo normal, lo está y él puede respirar aliviado antes de abrazarla con fuerza y dejar un par de besos en su sien.

—Te dije que te quedaras atrás —murmura sin soltarla.  
—No puedes decirme lo que hacer, Stefan.  
—Podrías haber acabado herida.  
—El universo quería que viniera aquí y que salvara a esa gente. No iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.  
—El universo va a conseguir que te maten un día, ¿Lo sabías? —responde alejándola lo suficiente como para poder mirarla a la cara.  
—Lo sospechaba —responde ella encogiéndose de hombros antes de besarle suavemente en los labios—. Estoy bien. No me ha pasado nada.  
—Perdón por interrumpir —dice el hombre vestido de sacerdote—. No sé quiénes sois; pero si se quién es ella y creedme cuando os digo que no queremos que este suelta cuando recupere el conocimiento.  
—Soy Lydia y él es Stefan —responde Lydia acercándose hacia ellos con Stefan a su lado.  
—Yo soy el padre Kieran y está es mi sobrina Camille.  
—Ella conoce a un tal Klaus —dice Stefan señalando a la joven—. Te oí hablando de él. No será por casualidad un vampiro ¿Verdad?  
—Mas vampiros… genial —responde ella con ironía  
—Le estamos buscando —dice Lydia—. ¿Sabes dónde podemos dar con él?  
—He intentado llamarle pero no lo coge. Bastianna —dice señalando a la inconsciente mujer del suelo—, dice que las brujas se han encargado de él, lo que supongo que significa que le tienen retenido en algún lugar.  
—Entonces necesitamos que está brujita nos de algunas respuestas —comenta Stefan como si nada agachándose para coger a la bruja y echársela por encima del hombro—.¿Conocéis algún sitio en el que podamos hablar con ella?

Los dos humanos se miran y por un momento parece como si estuvieran discutiendo sobre algo sin necesidad de usar las palabras.

—Los asuntos de los vampiros se llevan a cabo en el Matadero —dice el cura cruzándose de brazos—. Os sugiero que vayáis allí. Si las brujas le tienen es porque están planeando una guerra contra los vampiros.  
—¿Y dónde está ese Matadero?  
—Es una majestuosa casa en la calle central con una gran “M” en la fachada. No es difícil de encontrar.  
—Decidle a Klaus —dice la joven al ver que el vampiro se da la vuelta para marcharse con la bruja sobre su hombro—, que Camille y Kieran os han ayudado y que aún esperamos que cumpla su parte del trato.

Stefan asiente con la cabeza, está a punto de comenzar a caminar hacia el interior de la iglesia, para poder atravesarla y llegar al coche, cuando nota que Lydia no le sigue. La mira con curiosidad sin saber lo que está haciendo, al igual que los otros dos, como se coloca frente al padre Kieran y le coge las manos llevándoselas a la boca y murmurando unas palabras en un susurro, palabras que si no fueran por sus desarrollados sentidos de vampiro no habría escuchado, y que aunque lo ha hecho ni siquiera reconoce. Después coloca las manos en sus sienes le baja la cabeza hasta apoyar su frente contra la suya durante unos segundos antes de retroceder como si nada y caminar junto a Stefan hacia el coche.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —pregunta Camille mirando a su tío sin entender lo que acaba de suceder.  
—No lo sé —responde él con la vista fija en la puerta por la que los tres acaban de marcharse—. Pero creo que me ha quitado la maldición.  
—¿Cómo es eso posible? Pensé que solo la bruja que la había puesto podía quitarla.  
—Yo también lo pensé. Esa chica debe ser muy poderosa si puede quitar un maldición impuesta por otra bruja.  
—¿Y qué significa eso?  
—Que otro jugador se ha unido al tablero. Habrá que vigilarla y ver de qué lado está. No es alguien que queremos que esté en el bando contrario.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stefan deja caer a la bruja inconsciente al suelo antes de abrir el maletero y sacar las maletas de Lydia para ponerlas en el asiento trasero del coche y dejar el maletero libre para meterla en el, con las manos atadas con su cinturón y los ojos vendados con uno de los pañuelos de Lydia.

La joven le mira apoyada contra la puerta del copiloto sin decir nada, perdida en sus pensamientos, intentando entender que es lo que acaba de pasar, y no se refiere al hecho de que parezca que se ha metido de cabeza en una guerra entre vampiros y brujas, no, sino a lo que sea que hizo que se acercara a ese hombre e hizo que esas palabras salieran de su boca, palabras que ni siquiera sabe que significan porque no fueron pronunciadas en ninguno de los idiomas que ella habla.

—¿Va todo bien? —le pregunta Stefan desde el otro lado del coche con la puerta del conductor ya abierta y lista para montarse en el.  
—Sí —responde ella asintiendo con la cabeza antes de entrar.  
—Podemos irnos, lo sabes ¿verdad? —le dice con la llave puesta en el contacto pero sin poner el motor en marcha—. Podemos buscar a otro vampiro para conseguir las respuestas que buscas.  
—No —dice ella arañando con la uña la pernera de su pantalón—. Tenemos que estar aquí, en Nueva Orleans.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el universo te lo ha dicho? Que le jodan al Universo, podemos ir a donde queramos y hacer lo que queramos.  
—Tú no lo entiendes. No importa lo mucho que intente correr, si quiere que haga algo terminaré haciéndolo sin importar lo que haga para evitarlo. Lo único que varía es el número de cuerpos que se quedan en el camino.  
—¿Así que prefieres rendirte?  
—Prefiero que tú y yo sigamos con vida cuando todo esto acabe.

 

El Matadero, como los dos humanos le llamaron, es una vieja casa en pleno Barrio Francés, con una fachada de piedra blanca y un gran escudo de armas con la M grabada en el. No fue difícil de encontrar, incluso sin saber donde está es como un foco de luz en medio de la nada, destaca entre las fachadas del resto de los edificios de época. Stefan aparca el coche al otro lado de la calle y espera a que sea la joven la que haga el primer movimiento, por mucho que diga que no pueden irse, él sabe que eso es exactamente lo que quiere hacer. Lydia se cruza de brazos, mientras mira la imponente fachada, ahora que está allí, es como si estuviera clavada al suelo.

—Ultima oportunidad para marcharnos ¿Estás segura?  
—Sí. Encontremos a ese Klaus y acabemos con esto.

Stefan asiente con la cabeza y sale del coche, abre el maletero y le da un puñetazo a la bruja al ver que esta empieza a removerse para noquearla y que no le ataque como la última vez. Sin ningún cuidado se la lanza por encima del hombro y camina hacia la entrada de la casa, atravesando la verja de hierro.

Con cada paso que da oye voces enfadadas y sabe que debería dar media vuelta y sacar a Lydia de allí, porque lo que se está cociendo en esa ciudad no va a terminar bien para ellos. Pero ella parece decida a no retroceder y la conoce lo suficiente como para saber que se quedará allí aunque él amenace con marcharse sin ella, cosa que los dos saben nunca haría, así que no le queda más remedio que permanecer a su lado y asegurarse de que no le pase nada malo.

—Klaus tubo una de sus típicas rabietas, me rompió el cuello, se enfrentó a un aquelarre de brujas él solo y le capturaron —dice un hombre en el patio interior en el que acaba el pasillo por el que andan—. No sé donde está ni cómo encontrarle.  
—Puede que yo pueda ayudaros con eso —dice Stefan entrando y atrayendo las miradas de todos sobre él.

El patio interior está lleno de vampiros, seis o siete capaces de estar sobre sus propias piernas y un par más tirados por los suelos con el cuello roto. 

—Stefan Salvatore —dice el que parece tener la voz cantante, un vampiro de pelo castaño y corto vistiendo un elegante traje y que destaca sobre el resto de ellos. 

Hay algo en él, un aire de antigüedad y poder que hace que todas las células de su cuerpo se pongan en alerta.

—Lo siento; pero no sé quién eres. No te lo tomes a mal. Una bruja me frío el cerebro.

El vampiro trajeado se acerca hacia él mirándole fijamente como si pudiera leerle la mente.

—Soy Elijah —dice como si esperase que eso le dijera algo.

Stefan presiente que así es, porque lo ha dicho de la misma forma que lo hicieron Elena y Damon la primera vez que abrió los ojos sin sus recuerdos. Se conocían de antes y él odia no recordarlo y odia volver a sentirse perdido e ignorante porque todos saben algo que él no. Lo que siente ahora es lo mismo que le hizo huir de Mystic Falls.

—Bien por ti —responde con sarcasmo—. Busco a Klaus y creo que vosotros también. Tengo a está brujita aquí con la que espero tener una charla y una rubia me dijo que este es el lugar en el que se tratan los temas de los vampiros.  
—¿Una rubia? —pregunta un vampiro afroamericano, el mismo al que Stefan le oyó hablar cuando entraban— ¿Sabes su nombre?  
—Camille —dice Lydia entrando en la estancia.

Uno de los vampiros que seguían en el suelo se pone de pie con lentitud mirándola con hambre mientras se transforma y se lanza hacia ella. Antes de que pueda llegar a tocarla Stefan se lanza contra él y le vuelve a romper el cuello.

—¿Alguno más? —pregunta mirando al resto de los vampiros, retándoles a que lo hagan. No piensa permitir que la hagan daño y si para eso tiene que disminuir la población de vampiros de Nueva Orleans lo hará sin pestañear—. Al próximo que lo intente le arrancaré el corazón.  
—No va ha hacer falta llegar a esos extremos —dice Elijah dando un paso hacia él—. Estos jóvenes no dañarán a tu amiga ¿Verdad Marcel?  
—Por supuesto.  
—En cuanto a la bruja Bastianna… estoy seguro de que encontraremos un lugar en el que podremos tener una pequeña charla con ella. ¿Tenéis tu amiga y tú un lugar donde alojaros?  
—No ¿Por qué?  
—Diego, acompaña a la joven con sus maletas hasta una de las habitaciones libres de arriba, seguramente estará cansada del viaje —dice dirigiéndose a uno de los otros vampiros antes de dirigirse a Stefan—. A mi hermano le gustará saber que estás aquí.

Elijah hace un gesto con el brazo a Stefan para que le siga por una de las puertas laterales hacia unas escaleras que bajan hacia el sótano; pero él no se mueve, sigue con la vista fija en Lydia y el Original sabe que no está seguro de que pueda confiar en ellos, de que no se fía de que no le vaya a pasar nada si la aparta de su vista. ¿Por qué debería? Según él no tiene recuerdos, no puede saber de que se conocen ni que él siempre cumple su palabra. Al verle nota las diferencias con el antiguo Stefan, se ha encontrado con muchas versiones de él, el Reapper, el enamorado de Elena, el que no tenía emociones, el que las tenia pero que estaba consumido por la venganza… y ninguno es como el que tiene enfrente. Sabía lo que querían todos ellos y podía anticiparse; pero con este… no está seguro, no sabe que es lo que quiere ni porque está allí, lo único que sabe es que esa humana le importa y hará cualquier cosa por ella, y ella por él. Lo sabe por la forma en que se miran porque es la misma en que miraba él a Katerina. Este Stefan es un misterio para él; pero este no es el momento de ponerse a desvelar misterios, su prioridad es encontrar a Niklaus y a Rebekkah y lo demás puede esperar.

—Tu amiga está a salvo en mi casa —le dice en un intento de calmar sus inquietudes.  
—Perdóname si no me lo creo —responde con sarcasmo—. Nada más llegar aquí uno de tus vampiros ha intentado comérsela.  
—Y ya ha sido castigado. Te doy mi palabra de que tu amiga está bajo nuestra protección y no le pasará nada.  
—¿La palabra de un vampiro? No sé si fiarme.  
—Elijah es un hombre de palabra —dice Marcel intentando ayudar—. Y yo lidere a estos hombres mucho tiempo. Te lo digo, no le harán daño.

Stefan abre la boca para replicar lo que piensa de su supuesto honor cuando Lydia pone la mano en su antebrazo.

—Ve con ellos. Encuentra a Klaus. Yo estaré bien. Si me atacan gritaré.

Lo dice con una sonrisa y Stefan se la devuelve. Elijah mira el intercambio silencioso y tiene la sensación de que se está perdiendo algo. No está seguro de como el grito de esa chica va a contar algo contra un vampiro en el caso improbable de que estos la ataquen; pero esa promesa ha parecido aliviar las dudas de Stefan que comienza a andar por la puerta que Elijah le había indicado previamente con él y Marcel cerrando la marcha. 

Stefan odia dejar a Lydia atrás, no le gusta no tenerla donde puede verla; pero tampoco quiere que le vea torturar a esa bruja. Porque no se engaña al respecto, eso es exactamente lo que va a pasar en esa sala a la que Elijah le lleva. Así que lo único que puede hacer es confiar en la palabra de esos vampiros cuando le dicen que nadie le hará daño y esperar que sus gritos actúen en esos vampiros igual que lo hicieron en él cuando la atacó en Boston. Casi siente pena por el pobre desgraciado que se atreva a hacerla gritar, no es una experiencia que él quiera repetir.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

El vampiro abre la puerta de una de las habitaciones del segundo piso y deja las maletas junto a la cama. La habitación está pintada de color amarillo pálido y tiene una gran cama de sabanas azules en la que fácilmente pueden caber tres personas, hay un enorme armario de madera clara de cuatro cuerpos de aspecto antiguo. Lydia se pasea por la habitación en silencio antes de dejar el bolso sobre una silla y abrir unas puertas francesas que dan a un pequeño balcón por el que se asoma y por el que se puede ver la calle todo lo larga que es, con sus luces y la gente yendo de un lado a otro entre risas a pesar de la hora, incluso puede oír algo de música a lo lejos.

—Soy Diego —dice el joven llamando su atención—. Si necesitas algo llámame a mi o algún otro de los vampiros.

Lydia asiente con la cabeza y no espera a que el otro salga de la habitación antes de quitarse la camiseta quedando en sujetador y caminar hacia su maleta de la que saca la camiseta de su pijama. Por el rabillo del ojo ve con satisfacción que el otro aún no se ha movido, que se queda observándola un par de segundos más antes de marcharse, lo que le hace sonreír de lado con prepotencia al saberse deseada por otros hombres que no son Stefan. Se pone una camiseta de tirantes de seda blanca y coge los shorts con la mano intentando decidir si ponérselos o no, antes de desecharlos y dejarlos caer en la bolsa. Después de todo, son cortos y en realidad no sobresalen mucho por debajo de la camiseta, no sería la primera vez que la usa como camisón. Se suelta el pelo y se pasa los dedos por el desenredándolo de camino a la cama antes de dejarse caer en ella. Sabe que está siendo imprudente al ser tan confiada, no conoce a esos vampiros y podrían atacarla mientras duerme, incluso podrían estar atacando a Stefan ahora mismo; quizás lo que debería haber hecho es ir con él y no haberse separado de su lado por si debían huir. Pero una parte de ella le dice que está a salvo, que este es el lugar más seguro de toda la ciudad y hace mucho que aprendió a confiar en sus instintos de banshee. Así que cierra los ojos y se permite disfrutar de la comodidad de esa cama, porque la última vez que estuvo en una cama tan buena fue en Chicago, y parece que ha pasado toda una vida desde entonces.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cuando despierta espera encontrar a Stefan a su lado, como todas las mañanas desde Chicago. Es curioso como sólo se conocen desde hace poco más de un mes y ya se siente raro despertarse y no verle en la misma habitación, con el pelo como un nido de pájaros y los ojos medio cerrados dando tumbos de camino al baño. Sólo llevan una noche en Nueva Orleans y eso es exactamente lo que ha ocurrido, que se ha despertado y no está allí. Intenta no estar decepcionada; pero es difícil.

Se ducha con tranquilidad quitándose toda la humedad del cuerpo, investiga todo los botes de champú hasta dar con uno de olor a menta con el que lavarse el pelo, no es el que ella hubiera escogido; peor tendrá que conformarse. Se tapa con la toalla más corta que encuentra, esperando que Stefan este en la habitación cuando entre y poder tentarle; para que vea lo que se ha perdido por no estar allí esa mañana y haberle hecho despertar sola. Vuelve a defraudarse cuando entra en la habitación y la encuentra vacía.

Frunce los labios molesta y se viste con rabia, sacando las cosas de la maleta y lanzándolas sobre la cama sin preocuparse de donde caen. Una parte de ella sabe que no debería enfadarse, que lo más probable es que Stefan este con los otros vampiros y la bruja esa intentando averiguar dónde está Klaus para ver si puede contestar a sus preguntas. Aunque lo sabe no puede evitar sentirse defraudada Se viste con un vestido blanco de flores pequeñas, con un delgado cinturón rojo y unos zapatos de cuña blancos y sale de la habitación.

Vaga por la casa intentando recordar el camino por el que el vampiro de la noche anterior, Diego, la guió. No es difícil, es una casa con un diseño sencillo, una vez en el pasillo que daba al patio interior fue tan fácil como buscar las escaleras de bajada.

—Tu debes de ser la chica con la que vino Stefan —dice una voz de mujer a sus espaldas cuando baja el primer escalón.

Lydia se gira para ver a la persona que ha hablado y vuelve a subir el escalón para ponerse a su altura. La mujer es una chica joven, un poco mayor que ella, con el pelo castaño, la piel bronceada, y una tripa de embarazada que sobresale por debajo de la ropa holgada que lleva.

—Así es —le dice Lydia mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Y tú eres?  
—Hayley. ¿Buscabas algo?  
—Lydia. Y sí, busco a Stefan. ¿Sabes dónde está?  
—Elijah no ha salido de la mazmorra donde tienen encerrada a esa bruja, así que supongo que estará con él.  
—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
—Claro —responde la mujer encogiéndose de hombros—; pero tendrá que ser mientras como algo. Con el bebe me da la sensación de que me paso el día comiendo.

Hayley no espera a tener ninguna confirmación por parte de Lydia antes de bajar las escalar y andar por los pasillos hasta la cocina. Cuando Lydia entra, la ve moviéndose con seguridad por el lugar, abriendo la nevera, cogiendo platos, un vaso… sabe exactamente donde está todo lo que hace que piense que está casa, es su casa.

—¿No ibas a preguntar algo? —le dice Hayley mirándola por encima del hombro mientras pone la sartén al fuego— ¿Quieres beicon?  
—No, gracias. Ese tipo… Elijah ¿Quién es?  
—¿Tu amigo Stefan no te ha hablado de él?  
—A Stefan no le gusta hablar del pasado.

Técnicamente no es una mentira, porque Stefan no recuerda nada de su pasado y de lo que ha leído no le gusta hablar; pero eso no tiene porque saberlo esa mujer a la que realmente no conoce, por mucho que parezca ser su casa en la que están. La mujer sirve el beicon en un plato y se sienta en la silla frente a la suya con una taza de té en la mano que lleva libre.

—Te ofrecería café; pero está porquería de té es lo único que me permiten beber esos vampiros. Pero volviendo al tema de Elijah… ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?  
—Sólo tengo curiosidad. Si un tipo al que no conozco dice que estoy a salvo sólo porque él lo dice, quiero saber porque está tan seguro.  
—Si Elijah dice que estas a salvo, lo estás —dice la joven comiendo una tira de beicon—. Es un vampiro Original, ningún otro ira en contra de sus órdenes. A menos que quiera que le arranque el corazón.  
—¿Original? Pensé que Klaus era el Original.  
—Realmente Stefan no te ha contado nada ¿verdad? —dice ella divertida por el desconocimiento de la otra. Sonríe de una manera que hace que Lydia quiera estamparle la cara contra la mesa. No le gusta no saber lo que pasa, mucho menos que le restrieguen por la cara ese mismo hecho—. Los Originales son una familia. Un padre y sus cinco hijos. No conozco toda la historia; pero al parecer su madre bruja les hechizó convirtiéndoles en los primeros vampiros y de ellos salen el resto. Actualmente solo quedan tres, Klaus, Rebekkah y Elijah.

Si Elijah es un vampiro Original, quizás es a él al que buscan, quizás él pueda darle las respuestas que ansía. El universo sólo quería que fueran a Nueva Orleans, no menciono a Klaus, ellos simplemente asumieron que era con él con el que debían hablar porque Caroline, la amiga de Stefan, les dio su nombre. Quizás todo sea tan fácil como hablar con Elijah, no tienen porque meterse dentro de lo que sea que esté pasando entre las brujas y los vampiros, puede que todo sea tan fácil como hablar con él. Sonriente se pone en pie ante la mirada curiosa de la otra, no sabe que es lo que ha dicho; pero sea lo que sea la ha hecho sonreír, y visto lo que está pasando, no sabe si esa es una buena o una mala noticia. 

—¿Sabes dónde…?

Lydia va a preguntarle por el camino más rápido para llegar a las mazmorras y hablar con Elijah; pero Stefan y Marcel entran antes de que pueda hacer algo más que ponerse de pie. Stefan camina hacia ella y la coge de las mejillas antes de besarla suavemente una y otra vez.

—¿Has dormido bien? —le pregunta sin soltarle la cara.  
—Un poco sola. ¿Has estado toda la noche con esa bruja?  
—Es un hueso duro de roer. No quiere decir nada del paradero de Klaus.  
—¿Y Elijah? —pregunta mirando por encima del hombro del otro, con la esperanza de verle entrar por la puerta y poder cuestionarle.  
—Se ha ido al cementerio. Al parecer las brujas tenían una reunión. ¿Por qué? ¿Tengo que preocuparme?  
—Bueno… siempre he tenido debilidad por los hombres con traje —responde ella encogiéndose de hombros para hacerle de rabiar, cosa que funciona a la perfección al oír el gruñido que suelta y la forma en la que la besa con fuerza y asalta su boca, como si quisiera que con ese beso se olvidara del otro vampiro.  
—Id a una habitación —dice Hayley haciendo que se separen—. No necesito ver como os lo montáis mientras intento desayunar.

Stefan besa a Lydia ignorando los deseos de la otra, llevando sus manos hasta su culo e impulsándola para que sus piernas envuelvan su cadera antes de usar su velocidad vampírica para huir de allí directamente hasta su habitación siguiendo el olor de la joven. La deja caer sobre la cama y se tumba sobre ella antes de empezar a besar su cuello.

Lo último en lo que Lydia piensa antes de dejarse llevar es en que exactamente así, es como debería haber empezado esa mañana.


	9. Chapter 9

Deja a Stefan durmiendo y sale de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Saluda a los vampiros con los que se encuentra con un ligero movimiento de cabeza antes de asomarse por cada una de las puertas que ve con la esperanza de encontrarse a Elijah en alguna de ellas.

—Marcel, sígueme y coge papel y boli.

Oye la voz del vampiro al que estaba buscando y se asoma por la barandilla para asegurarse de que es él. Lo es. Camina con prisa con el otro vampiro a su espalda y Lydia sólo puede fijarse en la puerta por la que han salido para tener una referencia para cuando llegue a bajo, está claro que por mucho que corra no va a alcanzarles antes de que salgan del patio interior, así que es lo único que puede hacer. Baja los escalones corriendo y camina deprisa por el pasillo tras la puerta que los dos vampiros atravesaron segundos antes, siguiendo el sonido de sus voces hasta un despacho en el que ve a Marcel rebuscando entre los cajones de un gran escritorio de madera oscura.

Cuando entra en la habitación ve a Elijah con el torso descubierto y a Hayley dando vueltas a su alrededor con la mirada fija en los nombres tatuados que parecen cubrir toda su piel.

—Se llama Devinet —dice Marcel tendiéndole el bloc de notas a la mujer—. Es un acertijo de la vieja escuela, las brujas lo usaban con los niños.  
—Eso es perturbador —dice Lydia entrando en la sala.

Los otros se giran para mirarla, curiosos de su presencia allí. Para ellos no es más que una simple humana, una chica que se vio envuelta en asuntos que están muy por encima de ella, con seres a los que debería temer. Sin embargo allí está, mirando los tatuajes con curiosidad, como si fuese algo común que un hombre adulto acabe con el cuerpo lleno de nombres tatuados de un día para otro.

—Cuando resuelves el acertijo se elimina —dice Marcel, haciéndose a un lado cuando Lydia se adelanta en dirección a Elijah con la mano extendida.  
—Está jugando con nosotros —dice Elijah en un gruñido antes de centrarse en la joven embarazada—. Me hizo elegir entre tú y mis hermanos y ahora se mofa de mi elección. Contra más tarde en resolver el acertijo más sufren ellos. Hay que resolverlo si queremos que vuelvan.  
—Theresa Lamond —murmura Lydia tocando con la punta de los dedos el nombre contra su clavícula.  
—¿Lydia? —pregunta Elijah sintiéndose extraño por su contacto, inquieto por la forma en la que le mira, como si viera más allá de lo que hay. Nunca ningún humano le ha mirado de esa forma.  
—Isabelle Joffrey —dice ella dándole vueltas—. Yo he visto estos nombres antes…  
—¿Estás segura? —le pregunta el vampiro más anciano.

Lydia no responde, solo lee otro de los nombres para asegurarse de que no se equivoca antes de salir corriendo del despacho rumbo a su habitación. Abre la puerta con fuerza haciendo que esta choque contra la pared y despertando a Stefan que se incorpora de golpe buscando cualquier amenaza, tranquilizándose al ver que es Lydia y preocupándose de nuevo cuando la ve rebuscar con frenesí entre sus cosas, vaciando la mochila en la que lleva sus cuadernos sobre el suelo, moviéndolos con rudeza, abriéndolos por páginas al azar antes de desecharlos para volver a cogerlos poco después y abrirlos por otra.

—¿Lydia?

Ella le ignora y rebusca en otro de sus cuadernos. Él se enrolla la sabana a la cintura y sale de la cama para ponerse de rodillas junto a ella. Cuando entran Elijah, Marcel y la mujer embarazada que vio en la cocina, segundos después, se alegra de haber cogido la sabana.

—Aquí está —exclama Lydia con uno de los cuadernos abierto y girándose para que los recién llegados vean lo que está escrito en esas páginas.

Stefan sólo tiene que darle un vistazo para saber de lo que se trata. Es una lista de nombres, dos hojas enteras llenas con la diminuta letra de Lydia de nombres de mujeres. Los escribió una mañana antes de llegar a Chicago, habían parado en una cafetería en medio de la carretera que unía Cleveland y Elyria, un lugar bastante hogareño y con la mejor comida de carretera que habían comido en todo el tiempo que llevaban desde que salieron de sus respectivas casas. Habían estado hablando de lo que harían cuando llegaran a la Ciudad del Viento mientras Lydia había comenzado a escribir en su cuaderno como si tal cosa. Al principio pensó que hacia una lista de los lugares que quería visitar; pero la joven no parecía consciente de ello. Cuando le preguntó al respecto, simplemente parpadeó confundida y bajó la vista al cuaderno, y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, como si hubiera sido la primer vez que lo veía. Vio como su mano temblaba un poco cuando soltó el bolígrafo como si quemara y guardaba el cuaderno a toda prisa en el fondo de la mochila. Ella no le dio ninguna explicación y él no volvió a preguntar, cada uno tenía sus propios demonios y secretos a los que hacer frente. Ahora está claro para él lo que sucedió en realidad, el universo tomando el control, igual que hizo cuando la obligó a escribir Nueva Orleans una y otra vez en su portátil o cuando la hizo conducir hasta la iglesia de St Anne.

—¿Cómo es posible? —pregunta Hayley comparando los nombres de ese cuaderno con los tatuados sobre la piel del vampiro.  
—¿Eres una bruja? —pregunta Elijah apartando la vista del cuaderno y centrándola en la mujer arrodillada.  
—No. De hecho, quería preguntarte sobre eso…  
—Me temo que sus preguntas tendrán que esperar hasta que mis hermanos estén de vuelta sanos y salvos, señorita.  
—Pero…  
—Le sugiero que si tiene alguna otra información que darnos lo haga ahora, soy todo oídos.  
—No funciona así —dice Lydia poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Stefan, por el tono contundente de la voz del otro vampiro sabe que es inútil que insista por llevar acabo esa conversación que ansia en ese mismo instante, Elijah no va a hablar con ella hasta que sus hermanos hayan vuelto a casa de donde sea que esas brujas les tienen retenidos.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Elijah y Marcel se fueron hace horas de la casa. Después de mucho discutir e intentar amenazar a Lydia para que les dijera más información, lo que había terminado con Stefan con el cuello roto tras haber atacado a Marcel para que la dejasen en paz; los dos vampiros mayores vieron que no había más que hacer allí, que ella ya les había dicho todo lo que sabía y que por mucho que presionaran no iba a decirles nada más porque, simplemente, no lo sabía; por lo que desistieron y decidieron que lo mejor sería buscar el origen de esos nombres, averiguar si alguno pertenecía a alguna persona en concreto y empezar a partir de ahí. Por tanto el primer paso era ir a hablar con algún miembro del ayuntamiento, alguien con el suficiente nivel como para saber donde se guardaban los registros de las defunciones de todos los seres sobrenaturales y humanos de la ciudad.

Como había podido había subido a Stefan a la cama sin hacer y mientras esperaba a que volviera a la vida, ella había comenzado a repasar todos sus cuadernos en busca de alguna pista, algo relacionado con esos dichosos nombres que sirviera para encontrar a los dos Originales desaparecidos y poder centrarse en el asunto que la había llevado a Nueva Orleans, buscar respuestas que le digan qué es y cómo controlarse.

Está leyendo por tercera vez la lista de nombres. Una parte de ella siente que allí está la respuesta de ese enigma, que uno de esos nombres no es como los demás, simplemente no sabe cual o el motivo por el que es especial, y eso la está volviendo loca. Entra en el baño para mojarse la cara y despejarse un poco antes de volver a los cuadernos. Se pasa las manos mojadas por el pelo con la vista fija en el espejo y es entonces cuando lo nota. Una mancha de dedos que casi no se ve, la misma que deja escribir sobre el espejo cuando este está cubierto de vaho. Sabe que puede que no sea nada, que lo que esté ahí ni siquiera lo haya escrito ella o que no tenga nada que ver con la situación que está viviendo, puede que ni siquiera sean palabras. Aun así abre el grifo del agua caliente del lavabo y también de la bañera, cierra la puerta y se muerde los labios con impaciencia mientras el vaho comienza a llenar la habitación y a empañar el espejo.

Oye el sonido de la puerta al abrirse; pero no se da la vuelta, está demasiado absorta por lo que ven sus ojos. Ella tenía razón, en el espejo hay un nombre y un dibujo. Un nombre que ella ha leído esa misma mañana en su cuaderno y en la espalda de Elijah, justo en su costado izquierdo, marcándose sobre sus costillas.

—Parece que has encontrado algo —dice Stefan desde la puerta frotándose el cuello.  
—Sí —dice ella girándose con una gran sonrisa—. Ve a vestirte, yo llamaré a Elijah y le preguntaré donde podemos reunirnos.  
—No —dice él cogiéndola de los hombros—. Tú llamaras a Elijah y yo me encontrare con él mientras tú te quedas aquí.  
—Ni hablar. ¿Y si necesitáis mi ayuda? Yo voy.  
—No, no lo harás. Ya te estás poniendo demasiado en peligro para mi gusto. Está ciudad es peligrosa, si por mi fuera nos iríamos ahora mismo sin mirar atrás y que les den a esos Originales, a las brujas y a esta maldita guerra que se está gestando entre ellos.  
—No podemos irnos. No hasta que consiga mis respuestas.  
—Lo sé. Y sólo por eso no te he metido ya en el coche. Pero no voy a dejar que corras hacia el peligro. Tú quédate aquí y yo iré a reunirme con Elijah y Marcel. ¿Vale?  
—Vale… —consiente ella agachando la cabeza. Sabe que lo único que ocurre es que Stefan está preocupado por ella, que no quiere que le pase nada malo.  
—Bien. Voy a vestirme. Tú haz esa llamada.

Lydia busca entre sus cosas el papel con el número de teléfono que el Original le dio antes de marcharse y le llama entrando de nuevo al baño, mirando el nombre escrito en el espejo mientras espera a que el otro conteste.

— _Señorita Martin_ —dice Elijah contestando al tercer tono— _¿A qué debo el placer de su llamada? ¿Ha encontrado algo?_  
—Sí. De hecho lo he hecho. Es un nombre de los de la lista. Clara Ward Summerlin.  
— _¿Y qué la hace tan especial?_  
—Eso no lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que es el nombre que estás buscando. Y hay algo más, un dibujo, una flor de lis.  
— _¿Por qué es eso importante?_  
—No lo sé; pero todo está relacionado.  
— _¿Algo más que pueda decirnos, señorita Martin?_  
—Por el momento no; pero nunca se sabe.  
— _Es usted una joven muy intrigante._  
—Me han llamado cosas peores.  
— _Espera un segundo_ —dice Elijah haciendo que Lydia pueda oírle de fondo hablar con Marcel; pero sin ser capaz de escuchar lo que dicen, en momentos como ese le gustaría tener el súper oído vampírico de Stefan—. _Marcel parece saber exactamente a lo que se está refiriendo, dile a Stefan que pasaremos a buscarle en cinco minutos. Que se prepare._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Elijah detiene el coche de un frenazo frente a la fachada del abandonado edificio que en su día fue el sanatorio Flor de Lys. Con los cristales rotos y los grafitis de los muros, con los trozos de fachada en los que faltan ladrillos y aquellos que los tienen rajados… está claro que el lugar ha vivió épocas mejores. Elijah recuerda como era, su hermana Rebekkah paso mucho tiempo allí antes de que se vieran obligados a abandonar la ciudad por culpa de Mikael. Lo que queda de él es un pobre reflejo de la majestuosidad que tuvo en su día.

—Dividámonos —ordena Elijah—. Yo empezaré por arriba, Marcel la planta baja y Stefan el sótano. Daos prisa. Si Klaus encuentra a Rebekkah antes que nosotros…

El Original no termina la frase antes de usar su velocidad para correr hacia el edificio siendo seguido poco después por él y Marcel. No le hace falta acabar la frase, la tensión de sus hombros y la seriedad de su tono le dicen a Stefan todo lo que necesita saber. Que hay que encontrarla antes que su hermano o las cosas no van a terminar bien para ella. Tampoco necesita más información, el único motivo por el que ha accedido a salvar a esa vampiresa Original, es para poder dar con Klaus y que ayude a Lydia, ella y los problemas que tenga con sus hermanos no podrían importarle menos.

Baja al sótano por las primeras escaleras que encuentra y comienza a revisar las habitaciones todo lo rápido que puede, intentando no tropezar con las camillas abandonadas ni con los trozos de pared derruidos, con las sillas de ruedas oxidadas ni el resto de los escombros y basura. Puerta tras puerta, habitación por habitación, no parece haber nadie allí. Oye un grito de mujer a lo lejos. No está seguro de si son los hermanos peleando o unos críos lo bastante inconscientes como para colarse en ese lugar, con la mala suerte de que sea precisamente esa noche. Corre hacia el ruido y llega justo a tiempo para ver a una joven rubia siendo lanzada por un hombre a través de un muro de un solo golpe. Él debe de ser Klaus y ella Rebekkah, los hermanos Originales, o más bien, la Original y el Híbrido. La joven parece aterrorizada y enferma, le cuesta levantarse y se tambalea un poco cuando consigue ponerse en pie, no quiere ni pensar lo que ha tenido que pasarle para dejarla en estado, tampoco quiere averiguarlo. La ve rebuscar algo con la mano sin apartar la vista de su hermano que se acerca a ella con lentitud sujetando entre sus manos un cuchillo de hueso, apuntándola con el, hablándole de lo doloroso que será.

Sale de donde está y se coloca entre ellos para que no dé un paso más hacia ella. Sabe que es una estupidez en cuanto lo hace, que son dos Originales peleándose por Dios sabe qué, que son más antiguos que él y por tanto más fuertes, que para ellos no es más que un mosquito. Eso sin contar con que Lydia necesita la ayuda del hombre que está frente a él y al que podría estar cabreando por interponerse entre él y su hermana.

—Stefan —dice el hombre sonriéndole levemente antes de levantar el cuchillo en su dirección. Al menos, se dice, parece contento de verle allí, con suerte eso será suficiente como para que no le mate sin dudarlo—. Por mucho que me alegre que hayas dejado ese pueblecito que es Mystic Falls y te hayas unido a nosotros; este no es un buen momento. Mi hermana y yo tenemos asuntos que tratar. Así que apártate.  
—No —dice clavando los pies en el suelo con fuerza. Si el otro va a atacarle, al menos espera hacerle frente el tiempo suficiente como para que la joven hulla.  
—No me digas que hemos vuelto a los años 20 —dice como si le divirtiera que él esté allí defendiéndola—. Por mucho que me guste que estés con mi hermana, me temo que ella ha escogido a otro. Claro que ninguno de ellos vivirá lo suficiente como para ver su amor resurgir de las cenizas.

Stefan mira por el rabillo del ojo a la joven que sigue a su espalda. Debe reconocer que es una chica muy atractiva, incluso a pesar de lo enferma que parece, piel clara, pelo rubio ondulado, con curvas… no le es difícil imaginarse con ella, si lo que ha dicho Klaus es cierto entonces en algún momento, en los muchos años que ha olvidado, mantuvieron una relación. No sabe si quiere que Lydia sea consciente de ello. La pelirroja parece de esas mujeres que es capaz de volver tu vida un infierno cuando están celosas. 

—No es nada de eso —dice Stefan intentando ganar tiempo para que Marcel o Elijah sean capaces de llegar y que no sea el único que tenga que vérselas con el Híbrido Original—. La verdad es que no sé quién eres ni quien es ella.  
—¿Si? —pregunta Klaus escéptico cruzándose de brazos—Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?  
—Buscaba a un vampiro antiguo y Caroline me dijo que hablara contigo.  
—¿Caroline? —dice poniéndose recto y mirando a su alrededor intentando ser sutil, esperando que la rubia aparezca por alguna de las esquinas— ¿Ha venido contigo?  
—No. Me marché de Mystic Falls hace tiempo.  
—Eso sí que no me lo creo. ¿Dejaste a tu querida Elena en Mystic Falls sin vigilancia?

Y lo dice de esa forma que tantas veces a oído antes, con ese tono divertido y burlón, escéptico y sorprendido… ese vampiro, Klaus, lo ha dicho de la misma forma que hablan todos cuando se refieren a él y a Elena. No entiende porque parece ser tan importante el hecho de que él no detenga su vida por ella, que tome decisiones sin importarle lo que piense o diga. Es la forma en la que lo dicen, la que le enfada y le hace querer gritar porque esa chica y él no son nada, porque ni siquiera recuerda haber salido con ella.

—Ella es la novia de Damon —responde frunciendo el ceño cansado de tener que decirlo una y otra vez. Es una de las muchas y pequeñas razones por las que se marchó. Elena es la novia de su hermano, lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto suyo.  
—Eso nunca os ha preocupado antes.  
—“Antes” Esa es la palabra clave. No recuerdo ningún antes. Una bruja me hechizo y me borró los recuerdos.  
—¿Para eso has venido? ¿Quieres que te busque alguna bruja que te los devuelva? Porque lo hare encantado. En cuanto me ocupe de la traidora de mi hermana.  
—No puedo dejar que hagas eso.  
—¿Y se puede saber por qué no? Pensé que no tenias recuerdos ¿Qué más te da lo que le pase a Rebekkah?  
—No me importa —dice dándole una última mirada—. Veras, no he venido solo y Elijah tiene a mi amiga en vuestra casa llena de vampiros. Así que no puedes hacerle daño a tu hermana para que tu hermano no dañe a mi amiga. ¿Nos entendemos?  
—Te aseguro, compañero, que a tu amiga no le pasará nada. Cuando me encargue de mi hermana tú y yo iremos a mi casa y ninguno de los vampiros que hay allí le habrán puesto un dedo encima.

Stefan medita sus palabras durante un par de segundos. Tiene miedo de que Elijah le haga daño a Lydia; pero sin duda nadie va a ir contra las órdenes del Híbrido Original y, después de todo, es su ayuda la que necesitan. Podría quedarse allí, exactamente donde está, intentando seguir haciendo tiempo hasta que los otros vengan y los cuatro terminen luchando sin poder saber quién será el ganador, podrían someterle o que él les dé una paliza y les arranque el corazón, o peor, que les muerda y les infecte con el veneno de hombre lobo del que Damon le repitió una y otra vez que se mantuviera alejado. Por otra parte, podría apartarse, dejar que Klaus acabe lo que ha venido a hacer y cuando lleguen Elijah y Marcel decir que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, él seguiría con vida y en el lado bueno de ese vampiro milenario. Está debatiendo entre sus opciones cuando Rebekkah salta hacia delante con una barra de acero y golpea a su hermano en la cara, sin hacerle nada más que obligarle a girar la cabeza ligeramente. Klaus coge la barra por un extremo para evitar que la joven se aleje y la lanza de nuevo contra el suelo, antes de lanzar la barra al otro lado de la habitación y dejarla clavada en el muro de ladrillo. Entonces se agacha contra la joven y la sujeta con fuerza del cuello mientras acerca el cuchillo de hueso, que en ningún momento ha soltado su mano, al corazón de la rubia. La punta está tocándole la ropa cuando Elijah se aparece a su espalda y le rompe el cuello de un movimiento rápido.

—¿No ibas a hacer nada? —le pregunta Elijah dejando caer el cuerpo de Klaus al suelo.  
—¿Yo solo contra un Original? No, no iba a hacer nada. Aprecio demasiado mi vida como para desperdiciarla en una batalla que sé que no voy a ganar.  
—El Stefan que conocí en Mystic Falls lo habría hecho.  
—Ese Stefan no sabía cuando parar y por eso acabó pasándose un verano ahogándose en una caja fuerte en medio de un lago y una bruja milenaria le frió el cerebro. Este Stefan aprecia mucho más su vida.  
—Debería arrancarte el corazón por no intentar ayudar a mi hermana  
—Elijah, no —dice Rebekkah incorporándose contra Marcel que llegó poco después que Elijah—. Stefan le estuvo entreteniendo.  
—Exacto. Os di tiempo para que llegaseis y ese es todo el instinto suicida que vais a sacar de mí. Ahora sugiero que nos larguemos antes de que se despierte y decida ponerse a jugar con ese cuchillito suyo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stefan entra en la habitación cansado, sólo llevan en la ciudad un día y dos noches; pero le han parecido toda una vida.

Ve a Lydia en la cama, aun vestida con la ropa que llevaba la última vez que la vio, arrugada y con el vestido subiéndosele por los muslos, tumbada en medio del colchón con los cuadernos abiertos a su alrededor. Sólo con verla sabe que a pesar de tener la respuesta a la pregunta de Elijah, siguió investigando intentando descubrir que otras escribió que siguen escondidas entre esas páginas y que servirán para deshacer el misterio que es su existencia. Camina hacia ella tranquilo, quitándose la camiseta llena de polvo y tirándola al suelo antes de tumbarse a su lado, abrazándola de la cintura y acercándola para si. Ella se remueve ligeramente y deja escapar un suspiro de placer.

—¿Le habéis encontrado? —pregunta medio dormida  
—Sí —responde él entrelazando sus manos con las suyas por encima de su estomago.  
—Bien…  
—Duerme. Mañana hablaremos

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cuando despierta Stefan ya no está a su lado. Es la segunda mañana en Nueva Orleans y la segunda vez que se despierta sin él. Van a tener una larga charla si esto se va a convertir en una costumbre.

Se viste con lo primero que ve y sale de la habitación, oyendo unos gritos que parecen inundarlo todo en cuanto abre la puerta. Con esta cerrada no se había oído nada; pero ahora es lo único que se escucha, los gritos airados de alguien destacando por encima de cualquier otro sonido.

Lo primero que ve al salir es la espalda de Stefan con los músculos tensos. Se coloca a su lado y mira por encima de la barandilla al patio interior, igual que hacen los otros vampiros de la casa. No sabe lo que está pasando; pero debe ser muy importante si todos están allí. En el hay cuatro personas, Lydia supone que los cuatros son vampiros, porque dos de ellos son Marcel y Elijah, los otros a los que no conocen son un hombre de pelo rubio, el que grita enfadado, y la otra una mujer rubia que llora desconsolada frente a él. Sea lo que sea que está pasando es entre el hombre y la mujer, y por la manera en la que el cuerpo de él parecen en tensión y listo para atacar no cree que esto vaya a terminar bien para ella.

—¿Quiénes son? —le pregunta a Stefan al oído intentando no llamar la atención sobre ellos.  
—El hombre es Klaus —le dice él pasando un brazo por encima de su hombro para atraerla contra él—. La mujer, su hermana Rebekkah. Al parecer le ha traicionado y ahora quiere matarla.  
—¿Crees que lo hará? ¿Matar a su propia hermana?  
—No lo sé. Elijah parece pensar que sí. Le clavó un cuchillo en el pecho y sólo se lo quitó cuando le dio su palabra de que la dejaría hablar y explicar sus razones.  
—¿Fue fácil de convencer?  
—Creo que el cuchillo hizo que claudicara antes de lo normal, Marcel y Elijah parecieron sorprendidos cuando accedió hace escasamente media hora.

—Me has traicionado de la peor manera que podías, Rebekkah —dice Klaus haciendo que Lydia y Stefan detengan su conversación y se fijen en lo que ocurre a sus pies—. De entre todas las traiciones que podrías haber cometido hacia mi persona, hacia esta familia, esta es la única que no puedo perdonarte.  
—Lo siento mucho —llora ella abrazándose a si misma en busca de confort. Por la forma en la que los puños de Elijah se abren y se cierran, Lydia sabe que se está reprimiendo a si mismo de correr hacia ella y estrecharla entre sus brazos para asegurarla que está a salvo y que nadie le hará nada—. Yo sólo quería estar con Marcel y ser feliz.  
—¡Ya os deje ser felices! ¡Os di mi bendición!  
—¡Fue demasiado tarde!  
—¿Por eso nos traicionaste? ¿Por qué necesitabas mi aprobación y no te la daba? ¿Acaso era tan importante como para poner en peligro la vida de tu familia? —grita Klaus dándole un puñetazo a una de las paredes y desconchando los azulejos de mosaico.  
—Lo siento —vuelve a repetir ella pasándose la mano por la cara para quitarse las lágrimas.  
—¿Crees que eso es suficiente? ¿Qué lo sientas? Esa noche pudimos haber muerto y todo porqué ¿eh? Para que pudieras corretear con Marcelus un par de siglos antes de que os aburrierais el uno del otro. Hasta que él viera la niña caprichosa que eras o hasta que tú encontraras a otro tonto del que enamorarte.  
—¡No! —niega ella con la cabeza intentando no volver a llorar—. Nos amábamos. Nosotros…  
—¡No me interesa!  
—Intente arreglarlo —solloza ella—. Lo intenté. Le dije a Genevive que deshiciera el hechizo, que no le llamara; pero dijo que era tarde. ¡Intente solucionarlo!  
—Pero no lo hiciste y Mikael vino. Se acabó lo de la daga y el ataúd. Y créeme, hermanita, echarás de menos la daga. Este cuchillo, que yo ya he tenido el placer de probar, te va a dejar inmóvil, en un estado perpetuo de rabia y angustia. No notarás el paso del tiempo. Creerás estar en el infierno. Que es más o menos lo que nos hiciste pasar a todos cuando decidiste traicionarnos, excepto que está vez estarás sola con tu dolor. No estaremos Elijah ni yo para cogerte de la mano y decirte que todo acabará pronto. Sólo estarás tú y este cuchillo clavado en el fondo de tu corazón por toda la eternidad.  
—Hermano —dice Elijah interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación, intentando tranquilizarle lo suficiente como para que no haga ninguna tontería, como cumplir su promesa y clavarle el cuchillo mágico de Papa Tunde a su hermana—. La traición de Rebekkah fue muy grande y no tiene excusa. Pero es nuestra hermana.  
—¡Eso no pareció importarle! Cuando tuvo que elegir entre un extraño y nosotros, eligió al extraño.  
—Un extraño no, Marcel. Era como tu hijo. No era un cualquiera al que hubiera recogido de la calle.

Klaus aprieta los puños con fuerza y comienza a pasearse frente a ella decidiendo que hacer. Todo su ser grita por sangre, por hacerle pagar a su hermana por haber traído a Mikael hasta ellos, por haber destruido la felicidad que consiguieron en Nueva Orleans siglos atrás, por hacer que tuvieran que huir del único lugar que consideraron un hogar. Pero no es tan sencillo. Elijah tiene razón, es su hermana, su familia, y no puede perder a otro de sus hermanos, por mucho que le haya dolido su traición.

—¿Sabes que haré? —le dice poniéndose de cuclillas frente a ella y cogiéndola de la barbilla con rudeza para que le mire directamente a los ojos— Dejaré que el único hombre que ha sido merecedor de ti escoja tu destino. El único de los cientos de hombres a los que has amado al que he consentido e incluso aprobado decidirá que hacer contigo. ¿Qué te parece?

Rebekkah traga saliva intentando que su mirada no se desvié a la persona de la que cree que le está hablando, la misma que observa la situación como si fuera un espectáculo desde el piso superior, apoyado contra la barandilla de acero negro de forma despreocupada mientras hace figuras con los dedos en la palma de la mujer a su lado, que contrario a él, lo mira todo curiosa, bebiendo de cada palabra y cada gesto esperando entender mejor lo que está pasando. Está claro que no es Marcel; espera y teme que sea quien ella piensa, porque no sabe cómo va a reaccionar. Si fuera el Stefan que ella conoce no estaría preocupada, es puro de corazón y siempre intenta ayudar a los demás, ese Stefan hablaría en su favor e intentaría apaciguar a su hermano, sería el único de ellos que tendría alguna posibilidad de hacerlo. Pero el Stefan que está aquí no es ese Stefan y ella no sabe lo que va a decir o hacer, si la ayudará o dejará que su hermano se encargue de ella sólo para congraciarse con él. No sabe si alegrarse de que su hermano haya dejado su destino en manos de otra persona aunque lo que si sabe es que, sea lo que sea lo peor que se le ocurra a Stefan no será peor que lo que su hermano planee para ella, puede ver lo herido y traicionado que se siente sólo con verle a los ojos.

—¿Qué debería hacer con mi hermana, Stefan? ¿La dejo vivir o hacemos que sufra?

Klaus lo dice alzando la vista para centrar sus ojos en los de Stefan. Este abre los ojos con sorpresa sin apartar la mirada de ellos, mientras nota los ojos del resto de los vampiros fijos en su persona y el cuerpo de Lydia tensándose ligeramente antes de retroceder un paso y alejarse de él.

Esto no se lo vio venir, que Rebekkah y él hubieran salido juntos no es algo que leyera en ninguno de sus diarios, nadie le habló sobre esa relación, ni siquiera puede estar seguro de que sea cierto, puede que no sea más que una treta para saber si recuerda o no, aunque no cree que esos vampiros eligieran un momento como ese para ponerle a prueba, lo cierto es que no les recuerda y no sabe cómo funcionan sus mentes. Les mira uno a uno intentando leer más allá de sus palabras. Marcel parece celoso y en parte aliviado de que sea otro y no Klaus el que decida sobre el destino de Rebekkah; Elijah parece aliviado y amenazante, como si intentara decirle con la mirada todas las maneras en que va a torturarle si no la ayuda; Klaus, por otra parte, parece divertido de dejar la decisión en sus manos y le mira de cierta manera, con una extraña seriedad, que le dice a Stefan que, sea lo que sea lo que este decida lo hará. Lo que lejos de tranquilizarle, sólo le añade más presión. Y ella, Rebekkah, le mira con los ojos en blanco, de una manera que le recuerda en cierto modo a Lydia, con esos ojos que le dicen que tiene esperanza de que todo vaya a ir bien; pero que no se atreve a tenerlas porque al final se defrauda más veces de las que debería. No le es difícil imaginarse que en otro tiempo estuviera enamorado de ella.

—¿Y bien, compañero? ¿Qué va a ser? —le pregunta Klaus cruzándose de brazos mirándole con el cuchillo aun en las manos.  
—No creo que sea la persona adecuada para tomar esa decisión —dice él.  
—¿Acaso no amabas a mi hermana? ¿Acaso no quieres que viva? ¿O que sufra por haber matado a tu querida Elena? Este es el momento en el que tomar venganza. Escojas lo que escojas, no habrá represalias por mi parte. Su futuro, está en tus manos.  
—No quiero esa responsabilidad. No la recuerdo, ni a ella ni a ti, ni ninguna de esas cosas que acabas de mencionar. No recuerdo amarla ni haberle visto herir a Elena, y si lo hubiera visto, lo cierto es que no siento nada por Elena, ni siquiera la recuerdo más allá de ser la novia de mi hermano. Si no quieres tomar la decisión de hacerle daño o de dejarla vivir, no la tomes; pero no hagas que la tome yo, porque su vida o la tuya o la de cualquiera de los vampiros que están aquí no significan nada para mí.  
—Que palabras tan dura Stefan —dice Klaus cada vez más divertido—. Casi me rompes el corazón. Pero dime ¿Para qué has venido a Nueva Orleans entonces? ¿Quieres tus recuerdos de vuelta?  
—Nada más lejos de la verdad. Necesito información de un vampiro antiguo y Caroline dijo que eras mi hombre.  
—Ha si… lo mencionaste anoche en el sanatorio antes de que el honorable Elijah me partiera el cuello y me clavara el puñal—dice antes de girar la cabeza en dirección a su hermano mayor—.Y no te creas que he olvidado ese hecho. Después me encargare de ti, querido hermano. Pero me temo que esa charla tendrá que esperar hasta que decida qué hacer con mi hermana, así que dime, Stefan. ¿Qué hago con ella?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lydia está harta de esperar. Sabe que debería hacerlo, que este posiblemente no sea el mejor momento; pero está cansada y quiere que todo acabe ya, quiere volver a casa con Stefan y empezar a preparar su viaje a la universidad, y sobre todo, sobre todo, quiere dejar de tener miedo de que Stefan salga de su vista y una bruja en una misión suicida le haga daño o que el Híbrido Original, decida que quiera a su amigo de vuelta y le devuelva los recuerdos a la fuerza, que le haga recordar y él decida que lo que tienen no es tan importante. Es egoísta por su parte y no le importa. Contra más tiempo pasan en Nueva Orleans, más se arrepiente de haber venido.

Por eso está ahí, llamando a la puerta de la habitación de Klaus minutos después de que este estuviera a punto de acabar con la vida de su hermana o torturarla por toda la eternidad, quien sabe de lo que habría sido capaz si Stefan no hubiese decidido mantenerla con vida. Se dice que no está celosa, que no son celos lo que hizo que se mordiera con fuerza los labios cuando oyó como salvaba a esa rubia con cara de muñeca de porcelana de la que había sido amante. Ni ella misma se lo cree por mucho que se lo repita.

La puerta se abre antes de que pueda volver a llamar y por un segundo se queda sin aliento al ver el pecho denudo de Klaus a centímetros de ella, con la piel del pecho donde su hermano le clavo el puñal aun rojiza y curándose lentamente, más despacio de lo que lo haría si hubiera sido hecha por un arma normal y corriente.

—¿Eres mi aperitivo? —le pregunta pasándose la lengua por los labios, hambriento e imaginándose a lo que sabrá su sangre.  
—Puedes intentar morderme; pero no creo que te guste lo que ocurrirá —dice ella sin dejarse intimidar por el milenario híbrido—. Puedes preguntarle a Stefan si no me crees.  
—Supongo que tu eres esa humana que ha traído a mi casa —dice retrocediendo un par de pasos y haciéndose a un lado para que ella entre a la habitación—. Mi hermano Elijah te mencionó de pasada. Eres una psíquica ¿No es cierto?  
—No exactamente.

Lydia entra en la habitación siguiendo todos los movimientos del otro. Sabe que si quiere hacerle algo no tiene mucho que hacer excepto gritar, porque si quiere cogerla por sorpresa solo tiene que usar su velocidad vampírica y por mucho que ella le este observando, eso será suficiente como para que la ataque sin poder defenderse. Aun así sigue sus pasos, viendo la forma en la que los músculos de su espalda se mueven, como abre el armario y coge una camisa, como la deja sin abrochársela cuando se gira para volver a verla, y los pájaros de su tatuaje destacan sobre la blancura de la camisa y de su piel. Es un hombre muy atractivo, con su pelo rubio y sus ojos azules, con ese aire de maldad y rebeldía que no deja a ninguna chica indiferente. Y por como se mueve, lo sabe y disfruta de esa ventaja.

—¿Y bien? ¿A qué se debe tu presencia en mi cuarto? ¿Quieres poner a Stefan celoso porque ha salvado a mi hermanita?  
—Quiero preguntarte algo.  
—¿Y qué te hace pensar que te responderé?  
—Porque eres amigo de Stefan y él te importa lo suficiente como para haber dejado el destino de tu hermana en sus manos, lo que me hace pensar que confías en él. Y mis preguntas son el único motivo por el que estamos aquí.  
—Según tu lógica, quiero que Stefan este aquí, por tanto contra más tarde en contestarlas más tiempo os quedareis.  
—Hasta que mi paciencia se acabe o recurra a Elijah o a Rebekkah.  
—Si fueras a recurrir a ellos ya lo habrías hecho.  
—Puede que sí o puede que no. A lo mejor quería esperar para ver si tú tenias las respuestas.

Se miran en silencio durante un par de minutos, estudiándose mutuamente, intentando leer en el otro algo más de lo que le dice con las palabras.

—Empieza presentándote, querida. No voy a acceder a nada sin saber con quién estoy hablando.  
—Lydia. Lydia Martin —dice ella extendiéndole la mano formalmente.  
—Klaus. Niklaus. Como prefieras —dice cogiéndole la mano y besándole los nudillos de forma caballeresca.  
—¿Debo preocuparme por algo? —dice la voz de Stefan a sus espaldas.

Lydia se gira para mirarle y le ve apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y cara de pocos amigos. Está celoso, ha visto esa mirada muchas veces desde que salieron de Boston, muchas veces desde Chicago, es la manera en la que mira cuando la ve hablando con otros hombres más cerca de lo que a él le gustaría.

—En absoluto, compañero —responde Klaus con una sonrisa traviesa sabiendo que ha tocado un punto débil—. Está encantadora joven quería hablar conmigo de algo y ha decidido que no podía esperar.  
—Y él está decidido a que me crea que no va a ayudarme —dice antes de volver a mirar a Klaus—. Cuando es más que obvio que lo hará si tú se lo pides.

Klaus ríe al oírla y aplaude divertido por su osadía. Hace mucho que nadie le había hablado así, de forma tan franca y sin tenerle miedo, le recuerda a Caroline, a la dulce e inocente Caroline, a la que podría ser su reina sino tuviera tanto miedo de lo que el mundo tiene que ofrecerle.

—Haremos algo. Puedes preguntar lo que quieras después de que contestéis a mis preguntas.  
—Una pregunta por una pregunta —le dice mirando como lo medita unos segundos antes de asentir—. Yo primero. ¿Qué sabes de las banshees?  
—¿Banshees? Parece que no te andas por las ramas.  
—Que puedo decir… estoy cansada de darle vueltas al mismo asunto. Estoy intentando un enfoque más… directo.  
—No hay mucho que decir de ellas, la verdad. Son muy raras de encontrar y escasas —dice él encogiéndose de hombros—. Son el altavoz de todo lo que nos rodea; pero ellas no lo llaman así, dicen que es “el universo” quien les habla. Sea quien sea, él habla y ellas trasmiten el mensaje. Mi turno. ¿Cómo está Caroline?  
—¿Caroline? —repite Stefan entrando en la habitación para ponerse al lado de la joven— Está bien. Lo último que supe de ella es que estaba compartiendo habitación con una tal Katherine que se había vuelta humana y que estaba haciendo planes para entrar a una fraternidad.  
—¿Katherine es humana? —pregunta Klaus.

Stefan está a punto de contestar cuando Lydia alza la mano para callarle.

—Es mi turno ahora. ¿Has conocido a alguna?  
—¿A alguna banshee? —pregunta el hibrido recibiendo un asentimiento por su parte— Una vez. Como he dicho son muy raras de encontrar. Mi hermano Kol, sin embargo, parece tener un imán para las criaturas sobrenaturales que poblan este mundo. Fue en 1326, en Gales. Aun no sabíamos nada de la maldición de la doppelganger ni de como romperla, así que buscábamos respuestas. Elijah, Rebekkah y yo habíamos recorrido Europa sin éxito y estábamos pensando en establecernos en Italia. Mandamos un mensajero a Kol para que se reuniera con nosotros y él nos contesto con una invitación para visitarle en el castillo que se había agenciado en Gales. La joven se llamaba Margaret. Era una belleza; pero estaba completamente loca. Era hija de un acaudalado señor feudal que creía que Dios le había maldecido y el Diablo la había poseído. Lo había intentado todo, desde exorcismos hasta encerrarla para que rezaras horas y horas, y al final, cuando mi hermano se ofreció a llevársela, sabiendo que había más en ella de lo que la gente creía, acepto prácticamente al instante. Ahora repito mi pregunta ¿Katherine es humana?  
—No sé bien como pasó —responde Stefan encogiéndose de hombros—. Por lo que me han dicho, Elena y ella pelearon y Elena acabó metiéndole la cura por la garganta a la fuerza y haciéndola humana  
—¿Cómo era? Margaret, ¿Cómo era?  
—Una joven peculiar. No servía para mucho la mayor parte del tiempo, balbuceaba y hablaba sola. La encontraba francamente irritante y más de una vez desee arrancarle las cuerdas vocales sólo para hacer que dejara de parlotear. Mi hermano sin embargo, se pasaba horas escuchándola, y si hubieras conocido a Kol sabrías que eso era prácticamente un milagro, nunca ha sido capaz de pasar mucho tiempo quieto o en silencio. A pesar de todo, nos fue muy útil hasta que murió, Kol sabía que botones apretar para conseguir la información más valiosa. Fue ella quien nos contó como romper la maldición de la doble que anulaba mi mitad de hombre lobo.  
—¿Son como los vampiros? Quiero decir, ¿Nacen así o alguien las convierte?  
—Para serte franco no lo sé, tampoco me importa. Hace siglos que nadie ve a ninguna y como he dicho, son inestables la mayor parte del tiempo, no merecen la pena los problemas que causan. El experto era Kol, siempre tubo debilidad por otras criaturas.  
—¿Cómo murió Margaret?  
—¿Por qué te interesa tanto? —pregunta Klaus con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada mirándola con curiosidad.  
—Eso es asunto mío.  
—Podría obligarte a que me lo digas —dice dando un paso en su dirección.  
—Podrías intentarlo —responde Stefan poniéndose entre él y ella, listo para atacarle en el instante en el que se atreva a hacerle daño.

Klaus sonríe y mueve la cabeza afirmativamente un par de veces. Le divierte ver a su amigo tan dispuesto a defender a esa joven, que piense que realmente es rival para él si decidiera acabar con su vida.

—El final de la joven Margaret fue… desagradable, por decirlo de alguna manera. Veras, el cerebro humano no está listo para oír lo que el universo tiene que decir. Ni siquiera el de las criaturas creadas para tal fin. O al menos eso es lo que decía Kol. La cabeza de la pobre Margaret simplemente… exploto. No fue bonito. Había sangre por todas partes, saliendo de sus ojos, de sus oídos… en el techo. Como he dicho, no fue bonito.

Lydia se lleva la mano a la boca aterrorizada de lo que acaba de decirle. Por su mente la única pregunta que se repite una y otra vez es si así acabará ella, si su cerebro terminará manchando las paredes de alguna habitación en el momento que menos se lo espere. Stefan la mira con preocupación al oír los latidos desbocados de su corazón y el hedor a miedo que sale por cada uno de sus poros.

—¿Cuántos… cuántos años tenía? —dice con un hilo de voz.

Ni siquiera está segura de que la hayan oído. Lo ha dicho tan bajo que ni ella misma está segura de que no lo haya simplemente pensado.

—Dieciséis —responde Klaus—. Kol la encontró poco después de cumplir los quince años. Por lo que he oído, no suelen durar demasiado.

Lydia está a punto de abrir la boca para hablar cuando la puerta se abre y Elijah entra por ella. Se queda mirando a los tres integrantes de la habitación, intentando saber qué es lo que ha ocurrido, que hace la joven allí con Stefan y que habrá hecho su hermano para que ella parezca tan aterrorizada y los latidos de su corazón suenen con tanta fuerza.

—¿Hoy es el día de visitar a Klaus en su cuarto? —pregunta el hibrido con sarcasmo mirando a su hermano con seriedad, aún no se le ha olvidado lo que le hizo.

Como si esa fuera la palabra clave, Elijah recuerda el motivo por el que está allí, que sin duda no son sus invitados.

—Ha pasado algo. Marcel ha matado a la bruja Bastianna.  
—¿Qué? —pregunta Klaus enfadándose— ¿Estás seguro?  
—Joshua estaba de guardia. Marcel le dijo que fuera a beber algo mientras él la vigilaba y cuando volvió la bruja estaba muerta y no había señales de Marcel.  
—Porque será que no me sorprende. Buscar el cuerpo de Davina. Si Marcel ha cometido la osadía de matar a esa bruja bajo mi techo es por esa niña —dice saliendo de la habitación. Está a punto de salir por la puerta cuando se da la vuelta y señala a Elijah con el dedo en señal de advertencia—. Si descubro que nuestra querida hermana ha tenido que ver algo con esto nada ni nadie la salvará de mi ira esta vez.


	10. Chapter 10

Después de su charla con Klaus los días son una locura.

No sabe exactamente lo que pasa, porque Stefan no le ha dicho nada y es prácticamente el único con el que habla, aparte de Hayley, que se marchó a Dios sabe dónde, Camille, que no es más que una humana y no se interesa por los asuntos de los vampiros, el único motivo por el que va a la casa, es para hacerle a Lydia compañía en agradecimiento por haber salvado a su tío de la maldición que se cernía sobre él. Lydia no está segura de cómo lo hizo, pero igual que con el resto de cosas a las que no les ve explicación, simplemente ha aceptado que lo hizo y ha seguido adelante intentando no pensar demasiado en ello. Tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para ponerse a averiguar cómo ha podido romper el maleficio de una poderosa bruja. Y la joven y misteriosa Davina, la bruja resucitada, que es otro de los muchos misterios de Nueva Orleans y de las criaturas que conviven en ella; pero no es como si hablase mucho con ella ya que vive con Marcel y Rebekkah, donde sea que vivan para escapar de la ira que Klaus les sigue profesando por su traición, y pocas veces la ve.

Así que nadie le dice nada y se pasa los días sola, vagando por la casa hasta que se cansa de ver siempre las mismas paredes y va a sentarse a la enorme biblioteca, leyendo cada uno de los libros que esos vampiros tienen allí, fascinada por todas las historias y secretos ocultos entre las paredes de aquella gran sala, entre los polvorientos libros escritos en cientos de lenguas, de las cuales únicamente es capaz de leer algunas, sentada en uno de los cómodos sillones junto a la ventana. Tampoco es como si tuviera nada más que hacer que leer. Stefan se marcha al alba con Klaus, Elijah, Marcel y Rebekkah, que parece desesperada por compensar a sus hermanos por el daño hecho; y no vuelve hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando se escabulle en la cama junto a ella y se disculpa por haberla dejado sola mientras le hace el amor, como si quisiera recordarse que ella está aquí con él y que es por ella por lo que hace lo que sea que haga, para mantenerla a salvo.

Los días se le hacen eternos y no puede evitar preguntarse si no será hora de marcharse, sino habrá averiguado ya todo lo que tiene que descubrir en esa ciudad y es hora de pasar página. Porque si lo que Klaus dijo es cierto, confirma lo que dijeron los espíritus de aquellas brujas, y le queda poco tiempo de vida, tiempo que no quiere pasar allí lejos de Stefan. Puede que sea hora de aceptar su inminente muerte y marcharse con él algún lugar escondido, donde poder pasar el tiempo en los brazos del otro sin que nadie más irrumpa en su mundo. 

Y entonces un día aparece Sophie Deveraux y Lydia no puede evitar preguntarse si todas las brujas tienen la capacidad de resucitar o es algo que sólo pasa en Nueva Orleans

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Klaus y Stefan se han pasado la mañana en el pantano, asegurándose de que Hayley y el hijo que espera, que es de Klaus aunque Stefan no se explique cómo, están sanos y salvos. Cosa que parecen estar, más a salvo de lo que él se siente al menos, rodeado de pantanos y hombres lobo cuya mordedura puede acabar con su vida.

Los días que han pasado en Nueva Orleans, los ha pasado yendo con Klaus de un lado a otro, intentando descubrir lo que las brujas tienen planeado para los vampiros y la ciudad. El híbrido le ha dicho que solían ser viejos amigos, y con el tiempo que han pasado juntos no sabe cómo puede ser eso posible, a no ser que sea en sus tiempos de Reapper, lo cual tendría mucho más sentido. No ve como alguien como Klaus podría ser amigo de alguien como él, en lo que llama su fase de “muermo Stefan”. A veces le cuenta cosas, de cuando se conocieron en Chicago, y Stefan recuerda la foto en el bar de Gloria que vio de él con el híbrido milenario, le habla de las fiestas a las que iban y de los buenos, y algo perturbadores, trucos que aprendió de él.

Sabe que no debería pasar sus días así. Siendo la mano derecha del autonombrado Rey de Nueva Orleans, buscando brujas y escuchando historias de un pasado que no recuerda a la vez que crea nuevos recuerdos, porque por mucho que odiara esas historias viniendo de su hermano y Elena, es distinto cuando las oye de Klaus. Él no espera que mágicamente sus palabras le hagan recordar, él las cuenta como si fueran viejos amigos recordando un momento gracioso o divertido. Y eso es lo peor, que no se siente incomodo escuchándole, sino que añora de vez en cuando, ser capaz de recordar alguno de esos fragmentos, y una parte de él lo siente como una traición a Lydia, lo que es absurdo, porque ella sería la primera que se alegrase por él si sus recuerdos volvieran.

Lo que le devuelve a la razón principal de su malestar. Lydia. Porque en vez de estar con ella investigando, como le prometió que haría, se pasa los días envuelto en una guerra de la que, antes de Boston y de conocerla, habría corrido en dirección contraria. Ahora, sin embargo, las cosas han cambiado. Quiere ayudar a Niklaus a recuperar su ciudad, para que Lydia y él puedan vivir su vida, todos los años que les queden por estar juntos, sin tener que esconder lo que son, en un lugar donde él no tenga que tener miedo de que le descubran si se alimenta de un transeúnte sin nombre y ella pueda gritar si tiene la necesidad de hacerlo.

Así que los días pasan y Elijah aparece un día con una recién resucitada Sophie Deveraux, con su sobrina Monique caminando decidida tras ellos, y la casa Mikaelson de repente es hogar de vampiros y tres poderosas brujas y, por primera vez desde que rescataron a Klaus, Stefan se replantea si ese será el lugar más seguro para Lydia o debería sacarla de allí.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Esa tarde, como todas las otras que le han precedido, Lydia está sentada en la gran biblioteca de la mansión de los Mikaelson, con un gran tomo de folklore sobre las piernas. Empezó buscando sobre las banshee o cualquier criatura sobrenatural de origen celta, como todas las veces que había estado en esa biblioteca antes; pero el libro resultó ser tan fascinante que acabó abriéndolo por la primera página y empezó a leer sobre la primera criatura que encontró. Hablaba de las criaturas de un modo científico, con un apartado lleno de leyendas, hablaba de sus orígenes, del aspecto que le daban las historias, de su aspecto real, de sus dones y sus puntos débiles… en cierto modo le recuerda al bestiario de los Argent y se pregunta si ese libro pertenecería a algún cazador.

No está sola, Sophie, Monique y Davina, están un poco más alejadas de donde está ella, como todos los días desde que trajeron a las mujeres Deveraux, sentadas en torno a una gran mesa de madera rodeadas de libros de hechizos, de los grimorios que la familia Original había ido almacenando con el paso de los siglos. Se supone que están haciendo eso para ayudarla, para encontrar respuestas para ella y que Stefan y ella puedan irse antes de que las cosas se compliquen más de lo que ya lo están; pero Lydia sospecha que realmente lo único que hacen es buscar la manera de acabar con esa bruja de la que todos hablan y contra la que parecen estar preparándose para la batalla, bebiendo de cada palabra de esos textos mágicos porque saben que probablemente nunca vuelvan a posar los ojos sobre ellos, intentando memorizar hechizos que no se han sido visto en décadas, algunos en siglos… aprendiendo todo lo que pueden de ellos mientras fingen ayudarla, porque saben que una vez que la ayuden todo se habrá acabado, que Klaus se los quitará porque en el fondo no se fía de que no usen lo que hay ahí escrito contra él, y todo ese conocimiento volverá a perderse.

A Lydia le da igual lo que hagan o dejen de hacer. Ha llegado a ese punto en el que está tan cansada de buscar para no encontrar nada que no importa si encuentra respuestas o no. Después de lo que les dijo aquella bruja en Chicago y las palabras del híbrido basadas en su propia experiencia, todo lo que quiere hacer es volver a casa. El único motivo por el que no lo ha hecho es para no quitarle a Stefan la oportunidad de recordar, porque por mucho que diga que no le importa no tener sus recuerdos, ella nota en su voz que no es cierto, que por primera vez desde que los perdió los quiere, que quiere recordar todas esas historias que le susurra en la cama después de que han hecho el amor y que Klaus le ha contado durante el día. No le presiona para que se marchen porque parece feliz cuando él y Klaus hablan, porque aunque no recuerde sus viejos tiempos de amistad, Lydia sabe que en el fondo no los necesita, porque se están volviendo a hacer amigos. Así que entre eso y que aun no sabe si ha hecho todo lo que el universo quería que hiciera cuando la mandó a esa ciudad, se ve incapaz de pedirle a Stefan que hagan las maletas y lo posterga lo máximo posible.

Oye una risa. Intenta ignorarla y seguir leyendo; pero la risa no cesa y cada vez se vuelve más alta hasta que al final no le deja concentrarse en lo que está leyendo sobre los augureys.

—¿Podéis parar de reíros? —les grita a las mujeres levantando la vista y fijándola en ellas con ira. Si no quieren ayudarla vale, que no lo hagan, no piensa decirle a esos vampiros milenarios lo que realmente están haciendo; pero que al menos la dejen leer en paz, es lo mínimo que le deben.  
—No nos estamos riendo —le dice Sophie mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Lydia abre la boca para seguir regañándolas; pero vuelve a oír la misma risa y sabe que no viene de ellas, porque las tres brujas la miran y ninguna de ellas se está riendo. Sabiendo lo que pasa en realidad, suspira con irritación y se pone en pie. El universo se ríe de ella, justo lo que necesitaba.

—Hey —le dice Stefan entrando por la puerta junto con Klaus y Marcel— ¿Habéis terminado ya?  
—Por hoy sí —responde Lydia con cansancio.  
—¿Qué pasa?

Stefan sabe que algo va mal, por su tono cansado, por como aprieta el libro contra su pecho como si fuera una coraza, por lo caído de los hombros. No tiene que preguntarle si ha encontrado por fin la respuesta a sus preguntas, todo en ella le dice que no, que no lo ha hecho y que está empezando a cansarse.

—El universo se ríe de mí, así que he acabado por hoy.  
—¿Por qué no salimos a dar una vuelta? Podemos ir a comer algo al Barrio.  
—Sí… creo que tengo que despejarme un poco.  
—Venga, venga, no te enfades —dice la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas.  
—No me digas como tengo que sentirme —gruñe ella  
—¿Lydia? —pregunta Stefan con el ceño fruncido sin saber a quién le habla.  
—Tus amiguitos serán vampiros; pero no van a decirme cuando puedo o no enfadarme  
—Nadie ha dicho nada.

Lydia le mira fijamente y se gira para ver a los otros dos hombres mirándola con curiosidad.

—Stefan tiene razón, amor. Nadie ha dicho nada.

Lydia les mira antes de volver a fijar la vista en Stefan y de nuevo en ellos. No es posible. Nunca les oye tan claramente como lo acaba de hacer, ni siquiera cuando grita para poder oír, porque lo que escucha suelen ser susurros, no frases tan claras como esa. No puede evitar preguntarse si es eso lo que hace que todas las banshees enloquezcan, el oír las voces tan claramente como si las dijera una persona a su lado y no saber distinguir de qué lado provienen. Quizás esa es la primera señal, lo que hará que acabe compartiendo habitación con Meredith en el manicomio hasta que le explote la cabeza.

—No estás loca, si es eso lo que te estás preguntando.

Lydia gira a su alrededor buscando a la persona que lo ha dicho, sabe que es absurdo porque las palabras no vienen de ningún sitio; pero aun así no puede evitarlo.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta ella colocándose el pelo tras la oreja, es una costumbre que ha adquirido con el tiempo, como si hacerlo le permitiera oír mejor lo que el universo tiene que decirle. Como si eso fuera a hacerle falta ahora mismo.  
—Sólo ayudarte. Te he visto buscar entre los polvorientos libros de está lugar y, por muy divertido que haya sido verte estar a punto de tirarte de los pelos, estás buscando en la dirección incorrecta.  
—Y supongo que tú me dirás cual es la dirección correcta ¿no?  
—Por supuesto. Si haces algo por mí.  
—¿El universo quiere que le haga favores ahora? —dice a punto de ponerse a reír  
—El universo no, querida. Sólo yo.  
—¿Y quién eres tu?  
—Me llamo Kol. Soy un fantasma. Hace tiempo fui un vampiro. Un Original.  
—Pensé que los Originales no podían morir.  
—¿Qué has dicho? —dice Elijah entrando por la puerta.  
—Está hablando con el universo hermano —dice Klaus haciendo un gesto para que se calle, fascinado por lo que está ocurriendo frente a sus ojos, ni siquiera Margaret era capaz de hacerlo así, lo hacía en susurros como si fuera un secreto—. No la interrumpas.  
—No hablo con el universo —dice ella mirándole fijamente—. Sino con alguien que dice llamarse Kol. ¿No era ese el nombre de vuestro hermano?  
—Así es ¿Kol está aquí? —pregunta Elijah escaneando la habitación con la mirada, como si fuera a ser capaz de ver a su hermano sentado en el sofá o de pie tras Niklaus.  
—Diles que he dicho hola y que se lo advertí. Que les dije lo que pasaría si dejaban que esos idiotas de Mystic Falls liberasen a Silas. Y que les doy las gracias por no matar a Rebekkah porque no sé si habría sido capaz de pasar la eternidad aquí con ella sin querer morir de nuevo.  
—¿Qué soy ahora? ¿Jennifer Love Hewitt? Dice que hola y que os advirtió sobre Silas y que os da las gracias de que no mandarais a Rebekkah al otro lado. Ahora podrías decirme que favor quieres que haga por ti.  
—Quiero que esas pequeñas brujitas de allí atrás me hagan un cuerpo y luego quiero que tú me des un poco de esa poderosa sangre tuya.  
—¿Estás loco? No voy a hacer eso —exclama ella cruzándose de brazos, no piensa darle su sangre a nadie que no sea Stefan, sobre todo cuando no sabe para qué fin, ha leído demasiados de esos libros de hechizos como para saber que no tiene que darle su sangre a nadie.  
—Lo harás, porque soy el único que va a darte las respuestas que buscas.  
—¿Qué es lo que quiere Lydia? —le pregunta Stefan poniendo la mano sobre su brazo.  
—Quiere que le haga un favor. Dice que si lo hago me dirá lo que quiero saber.  
—¿Vas a hacerlo?  
—No lo sé… tengo, tengo que pensarlo.  
—El tiempo corre pelirroja —dice Kol desde todas partes—. Créeme cuando te digo esto. Si no te digo lo que sé, te pasaras décadas buscando por respuestas sin encontrar la correcta.

Lydia baja la cabeza para pensar lo que le ha dicho. Kol tiene razón, lleva casi dos meses en la carretera buscando información, y eso sin contar con el tiempo que empleo antes de que empezara ese viaje, y aun no tiene nada. Pero aun así, darle su sangre no parece una idea muy inteligente, ¿Para que la querría si estaba muerto? ¿Lo estaba realmente? No podía estar segura de ello, de que estuviera realmente fallecido o de que fuera quien proclamaba ser.

—¿Cómo sé que eres quien dices?  
—Dile a mis hermanos que me hagan una pregunta. Les dirás mi respuesta y ellos te dirán si soy yo o no.

Lydia asiente con la cabeza y mira a los dos hermanos Mikaelson presentes en la habitación.

—Preguntar algo que sólo vuestro hermano sabría. 

Klaus y Elijah se miran durante unos minutos en silencio, pensando en que preguntar, que decir para saber que es realmente el menor de sus hermanos. Es Klaus el que abre la boca y hace la pregunta.

—Cuando te clave la daga. ¿Por qué fue?  
—En Paris se descontroló —responde Elijah—. Eso lo sabe mucha gente, no es una buena pregunta.  
—Ese no fue el motivo. Kol lo sabe y yo también. Si es él realmente sabrá la respuesta.  
—Había conocido a una chica —dice Kol y Lydia repite cada una de sus palabras con la mirada fija en el híbrido—, se llama Theressa. Era una bruja romaní que trabajaba en un burdel. Cuando supo que era un vampiro, un Original y lo de Mikael dijo que huyésemos que haría un hechizo y nadie sería capaz de decir donde estábamos, ni siquiera otras brujas. Uno de los siervos de padre nos encontró y la mató. Klaus llegó justo cuando le arrancaba el corazón del pecho al desgraciado. Después de eso, me volví loco y estaba desesperado por encontrar a padre para hacerle pagar por lo que me había hecho. Klaus me paró antes de que lo hiciera.  
—Es él —dice Klaus tras un par de segundos en silencio.

Lydia asiente con la cabeza y mira a Stefan en busca de respuestas, de que él sepa lo que tiene que hacer. Está cansada de buscar y nunca hallar las respuestas que busca. Sería tan fácil aceptar su trato y acabar con todo de una vez.

—¿Qué crees que debería hacer? —le pregunta a Stefan— ¿Debería darle un poco de mi sangre por las respuestas que quiero?  
—No lo sé —admite el vampiro pasándole la mano por el pelo con ternura—. No sé si deberías cambiar algo como tu sangre por esas respuestas. Lo que sí sé es que estás cansada de buscar, que te estás frustrando y deprimiendo por no conseguir las respuestas que quieres, que cada vez que te ilusionas pensando que por fin vas a conseguir algo, luego el golpe contra el suelo es peor cuando no lo haces. Este vampiro, Kol, podría acabar con todo eso, podría decirte lo que quieres saber y acabar con todo; pero también podría ser un callejón sin salida, que sus respuestas no sean las que busques y sólo termines más abatida de lo que estas. ¿Merece la pena el riesgo? No lo sé. No puedo decirte que hacer, Lydia. Puedo decirte lo que yo haría, yo aceptaría. Pero elijas lo que elijas, no lo harás sola. Estoy a tu lado y no planeo irme.  
—Está bien. Lo haré —dice la pelirroja antes de comenzar a andar hacia las brujas—. Quiere que le hagáis un cuerpo.

Sophie frunce el ceño al oírla. ¿Un cuerpo? Eso no es un hechizo tan fácil de hacer, no es como encender un fuego o localizar a alguien. La creación de materia es magia de alto nivel, magia que una bruja sola no puede hacer, magia de aquelarre, y su aquelarre ahora mismo consta únicamente de tres brujas, dos de ellas brujas de la cosecha, es cierto, pero aun así, sólo tres.

—¿Estás de broma? —le pregunta poniéndose en pie—. ¿Sabes lo que nos estas pidiendo?  
—¿Puedes hacerlo o no, Sophie? —le pregunta Elijah situándose junto a su hermano y Marcel.

Sophie mira a los vampiros en la sala uno por uno antes de centrarse en la joven pelirroja. Parece derrotada y que necesita un buen sueño. Por lo que Klaus le ha contado no parece mala persona, sólo una chica como Monique y Davina que está en busca de respuestas. Quiere ayudarla; pero lo que le está pidiendo no es algo fácil de hacer. Ni siquiera está segura de que tengan el poder para hacerlo.

—No es un hechizo sencillo —les dice a los presentes—. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que exista tal hechizo, no creo que Celeste estuviera en el cuerpo de Sabine todavía si lo conociera, y ella es mucho más poderosa y antigua que yo.  
—Está en el grimorio de su derecha —dice Kol como si nada.

Sophie baja la mirada incrédula para centrarla en el libro que Lydia le ha indicado y pasa las páginas hasta dar con él.

—Increíble —murmura al ver que es exactamente el hechizo que no creía que existieras—. Aun así los ingredientes no son sencillos de conseguir. Corazón de caimán, dientes de hombre lobo, sangre de vampiro, un montón de hierbas muy especificas… y lo mejor de todo, algo que perteneciera al cuerpo que queremos rehacer, que en este caso es el de Kol. Supongo que no guardaríais sus dientes de leche o algo así.  
—Sus cenizas están en el ataúd del sótano —responde Klaus como si tal cosa, como si fuera lo que cualquiera habría hecho con las cenizas de su hermano, meterlas en un ataúd y dejarlo en el sótano.  
—Pues entonces, manos a la obra —responde Sophie intentando parecer confiada—. Nosotras memorizaremos este hechizo y vosotros buscáis los ingredientes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stefan sigue los latidos del corazón del único ser humano de la casa, ahora que Hayley está en el bosque escondida con los otros hombres lobo, y las brujas se han marchado a casa de Marcel para poder dormir y descansar después del extenuante hechizo que han realizado. Los sigue hasta una de las habitaciones del piso superior. Allí está Lydia, sentada en una silla con la vista fija en la cama frente a ella. Se queda un momento observándola, es algo que ha empezado a hacer recientemente, como si una parte de él supiera que no volverá a verla nunca cuando esto acabe, que Nueva Orleans es el final de su camino juntos y necesita aprenderse de memoria como es para recordarla siempre, no que no sea capaz de describirla al detalle hasta la menor de sus pecas, es solo que ahora se ha vuelto un acto más obsesivo.

Da un par de pasos al interior de la habitación hasta otra de las sillas. Cogiéndola y acercándola a la de la joven para poder sentarse a su lado. Le coge la mano entre las suyas y se la aprieta con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño al notar lo frías que las tiene, con el paso de los días, su temperatura corporal ha ido disminuyendo, y no puede evitar preguntarse si ella lo habrá notado siquiera. En todo ese tiempo ella no se mueve, no da ninguna señal de que sea consciente de su presencia en la habitación.

Frente a ellos hay una gran cama de sabanas negras que parece fuera de lugar entre la decoración más colorida del resto de la casa y de la misma ciudad. Sobre ellas hay un cuerpo, un hombre de pelo castaño, con vaqueros y una camiseta negra, con la piel grisácea y agrietada propia de los vampiros muertos, de los que no se van a curar ni a levantar de nuevo. Es el cuerpo que las brujas han hecho, el del Original muerto. El mismo cuerpo al que Lydia debe dar su sangre. El que se ha pasado horas mirando sin moverse.

No hace falta que se lo diga, Stefan está casi seguro de lo que pasa por su mente. No sabe a ciencia cierta si es seguro darle su sangre. Sabe que lo ha prometido y que tiene que hacerlo porque ella siempre cumple su palabra; pero aun así teme no estar haciendo lo correcto porque él otro aun no le ha dicho que usos va a darle.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Lo sabes ¿verdad? —le dice mirándola.  
—Lo he prometido. Tengo que hacerlo —responde ella bajando la vista y fijándola en sus manos entrelazadas.

Stefan asiente y los dos se quedan en silencio un rato. Stefan no suelta su mano ni intenta que salgan de allí, simplemente la mira y se queda a su lado, para que sepa que no está sola, que él le apoyará haga lo que haga.

—Aun no lo he hecho porque no he vuelto a oírle —dice ella rompiendo el silencio—. No voy a darle mi sangre hasta que no me diga lo que sabe.  
—Así que simplemente esperas —Lydia asiente con la cabeza y Stefan vuelve a hablar—. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tendrás que esperar?  
—No lo sé. Pensé que si me quedaba aquí, el aparecería antes; pero no lo ha hecho. No le he oído desde aquel día. A lo mejor estaba jugando conmigo. A lo mejor sólo quería que las brujas hicieran este cuerpo.  
—¿Para qué? Está muerto. Los vampiros no vuelven a la vida, ni siquiera los que tiene un cuerpo al que regresar.

Lydia se encoge de hombros y suspira cansada antes de apoyar la cabeza contra el hombro de Stefan.

—Eso es lo que me da miedo. Que no lo sé.  
—No seas tan melodramática, querida —dice la voz divertida de Kol viniendo de todas partes.

Lydia se incorpora y Stefan sabe que está oyendo algo que él no es capaz de oír.

—¿Está aquí? —le pregunta.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y él no puede evitar mirar a su alrededor buscándole. Sabe que es absurdo y que no va a ver nada; pero aun así lo hace.

—Has tardado mucho en aparecer —dice ella.  
—Tenía cosas que hacer.  
—Estás muerto. Seguro que podían esperar.  
—Auch, eso ha dolido. Menuda lengua más afilada tienes. Seguro que has hecho llorar a más de uno.  
—Te sorprenderías —añade ella con una pequeña sonrisa recordando a Stiles y esos primeros años de instituto cuando aun salía con Jackson.

Kol suelta una carcajada al oírla y ella amplía su sonrisa. Stefan al verla no puede evitar fruncir un poco el ceño celoso de que se ría por algo que el fantasma Original ha dicho, por algo que él no ha podido oír.

—¿Ha venido ya a decirte lo que te prometió? —pregunta él algo hosco. Quiere que termine pronto toda su interacción, no le gusta no saber lo que el otro le dice a su novia.  
—Que impaciente —dice Kol—. Pero tiene razón, centrémonos en los negocios. Dame tu sangre.  
—No. Dime primero lo que sabes y luego te la daré.  
—Creo que no preciosa.  
—Entonces creo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí —dice Lydia poniéndose en pie.

Una cosa es que haya hecho un trato con un fantasma, que incluso haya claudicado y le vaya a dar su sangre; pero no piensa seguir el ritmo que el otro le marque. Si quiere que acaben ese trato y ella le dé parte de su sangre, será cómo y cuando ella lo diga, y si Kol la quiere tanto como parece quererla, entonces se acoplara a sus tiempos. Por un momento no se oye nada y Lydia se teme que el otro se haya marchado. Por lo que parece, en realidad no necesitaba tanto su sangre como había dado a entender. Camina con Stefan a su lado, con las manos aun entrelazadas hacia la puerta de la habitación, pone la mano libre en el pomo lista para salir de allí sin mirar a tras cuando el otro vuelve a hablar deteniéndola.

—Está bien —gruñe Kol sabiendo que la otra tiene todo el control de la situación—. Te lo diré; pero más te vale que cumplas con tu palabra o hare de mi misión en este lado el atormentarte mientras vivas.  
—¿Y bien? —pregunta ella ignorando las amenazas proferidas. No tiene que temer a lo que el otro vaya a hacerle porque piensa cumplir su parte del plan.  
—Todo lo que sabes es falso. Todo lo que has buscado es inútil. Alguien te ha mentido diciéndote que eres algo que no eres.  
—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño nada contenta con lo que le está diciendo.  
—No eres una banshee.  
—Entonces… entonces ¿Qué soy? —pregunta sin saber si quiere oír su respuesta.  
—Eres más que eso, mucho más. Un ser más poderoso y letal. Eres una Morrigan. La primera en más de mil años.

Lydia camina hacia la cama en modo automático. Tiene millones de preguntas, quiere gritar, quiere llorar, quiere tumbarse en la cama y no volver a moverse porque ha desperdiciado un verano buscando por algo que no era real…todas las dudas, los comentarios y las preguntas sin respuestas nuevas y antiguas, llenan su mente, hasta que hay tantas que se difuminan sin saber dónde empieza una y acaba la otra, hasta que al final no son más que un batiburrillo de palabras sin coherencia y su mente las bloqueas dejándola libre de todo pensamiento, dejándole la mente en blanco. Levanta el brazo de manera automática y coge el cuchillo de cocina que había dejado allí para esa situación cuando los hermanos Mikaelson dejaron el cuerpo del otro sobre la cama tras ser conjurado por las brujas. Lleva la cuchilla contra su piel lista para hacer el corte; pero Stefan se lo impide. Le mira a los ojos nublados y él le quita el cuchillo. Se acerca su brazo a la boca y le da un suave beso en la muñeca antes de sacar los colmillos y morderla.

No bebe su sangre. No deja que está toque sus labios, sabiendo lo adictiva que es. No ha vuelto a probarla desde aquella noche, ni siquiera a pesar de sus protestas y ofrecimientos. Pero no podía dejar que se cortara.

Lydia extiende el brazo sobre la boca del cuerpo y lo deja allí hasta que cae la suficiente sangre por entre los muertos labios como para considerar cumplida su parte del trato. Mientras tanto Stefan se muerde su propio antebrazo y cuando ella lo retira y lo deja caer muerto a un lado de su cuerpo, él le acerca el suyo a su boca para que sea ella quien beba y sane; preocupado por la forma automática en la que se está comportando, sin disfrutar de la sensación de sus labios en su piel como otras veces ha hecho. La deja que beba hasta que ella se retira con los labios rojizos de su sangre que ya ha empezado a actuar haciendo que el corte no sea más que una fina línea rosada que poco a poco comienza a difuminarse como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Entonces la coge en brazos como si fuera una princesa y recorre con ella los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación que Elijah les cedió la noche que llegaron, donde la tumba en la cama con él a su espalda, abrazándola y dándole pequeños besos en la coronilla hasta que se hace de noche y la oye dormir, y luego de día y despierta, aunque aun siga sin moverse. Se pregunta qué es lo que el otro le ha dicho, que ha podido decir para dejarla en ese estado. Maldiciendo no haberlo oído y que el otro sea un fantasma y no poder partirle la cara por romperla como lo ha hecho.

—Morrigan—murmura ella tan bajo, que por un momento él ni siquiera está seguro de haberla oído y que no haya sido su imaginación—. No soy una banshee, soy una Morrigan.

Stefan no sabe qué es eso; pero sospecha que es lo que el otro le ha dicho que es. No puede ni imaginarse cómo debe sentirse ella, se ha pasado todo el verano en busca de respuestas y ni siquiera tenía la pregunta correcta. Mañana o cuando Lydia se sienta con ganas tendrán que empezar de nuevo y él piensa estar allí en cada paso del camino; pero eso no va a ser ahora. Así que hace lo único que sabe que Lydia necesita, aprieta su agarre y acerca su espalda contra su pecho, la besa en la nuca y se queda con ella un poco más.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stefan abre los ojos esa mañana y lo primero que nota es que algo ha cambiado respecto a las dos mañanas anteriores, ni siquiera tiene que pensar en que, es fácil, Lydia por fin se ha levantado.

Se incorpora buscándola en la habitación, sabiendo que esta sigue allí porque aun es capaz de percibir su olor. No se equivoca. Está sentada en el suelo, con su pijama de seda blanco aún puesto, trenzándose el pelo mientras lee los cuadernos abiertos a su alrededor que siguen por la misma página en que los dejó antes del día que cambio su mundo, cuando ese fantasma le dijo que no era una banshee, sino una Morrigan.

—Lydia —dice él para llamar su atención, curioso del motivo por el que está sentada en el suelo.

Ella se gira mirándole con una gran sonrisa y todas sus dudas y su curiosidad desaparece. No le importa porque está en el suelo, solo quiere disfrutar de su sonrisa y de lo feliz que parece, de esa sonrisa que le recuerda a los buenos momentos antes de Nueva Orleans y de que su mundo se tambalease, esa que le hace sonreír y que quiera lanzarse hacia ella y llenarla de besos para poder oír su risa; la que hace que piense en mil y una maneras de hacer que nunca deje de sonreírle.

—Ven —dice ella levantando la mano en su dirección y moviendola para que deje la cama y se una a ella.

Stefan no se hace de rogar, sale de la cama con pereza, estirándose para liberar los músculos doloridos de los tres días que se han pasado en la cama sin moverse, pasándose la mano por el pelo, dejándoselo más revuelto de lo que ya lo tenía, y se deja caer en el suelo a su lado. Ella pasa los dedos por su pelo como si quisiera peinárselo sin dejar de sonreír y él no puede evitar inclinarse hacia ella para besarla. La da pequeños besos que la hacen reír y que hacen que él sienta pequeñas mariposas en el estomago. Solo con oír su risa se siente más libre, más relajado, como si nada pudiera ir mal.

—Me alegra que estés mejor —le dice entre beso y beso.

Ella baja las manos de su pelo y le coge de las mejillas, para detenerle y que deje de besarla. Le mira fijamente a los ojos, como si se estuviera perdiendo en ellos, como si los memorizara, como si los hubiera echado de menos… seguramente es así, no recuerda la ultima vez que estuvieron así, solos, disfrutando del placer de la compañía del otro, sin preocuparse por guerras entre seres sobrenaturales o fantasmas que exigían que se les hiciera un cuerpo, sin luchas entre hermanos de más de mil años ni libros escritos en lenguas muertas. Lydia se muerde el labio inferior antes de inclinarse y depositar otro beso sobre sus labios antes de girarse hacia los cuadernos que les rodean.

—Me he dado cuenta de que tenía que dejar de actuar como tonta.  
—No actuaste como una tonta.  
—No, tienes razón. Mi cerebro simplemente se cortocircuito y decidió dejar de funcionar. Pero ya estoy bien.  
—¿Estás segura?  
—No puedo pasarme la vida en la cama, solo porque haya descubierto algo que no me ha gustado. El motivo del viaje era descubrir lo que soy y porque lo soy, y eso no ha cambiado. ¿Y que si partí de una falsa premisa? El método científico se basa en hacer suposiciones y comprobarlas y si no es así, cambiar las premisas y volver a empezar. Lo único que tengo que hacer es… volver a empezar. Y ni siquiera será empezar de cero, porque Morrigan es un término que salió muchas veces mientras investigaba, así que lo primero que tengo que hacer es releer los cuadernos para encontrar las referencias.  
—Vale —dice él cogiendo uno de los cuadernos y abriéndolo por la primera página—. ¿Qué código estás usando?  
—¿Cómo sabes que uso un código?  
—Porque te conozco y eres la persona más ordenada que conozco.  
—No recuerdas conocer a mucha gente, así que eso no es realmente un cumplido —dice ella interrumpiéndole  
—Y tienes un subrayador naranja enganchado en la oreja —dice él como si no le hubiera interrumpido—. Además, ese cuaderno tiene los bordes llenos de post-it.  
—Vale, tengo un código, demándame —responde sacándole la lengua—. Pon un post-it en las páginas en las que veas que se menciona a la Morrigan y luego con el subrayado marca los pasajes. Cuando hayamos terminado tendré que ir a alguna tienda para comprarme un par de cuadernos nuevos y organizar en ellos la información.  
—Sí, mi capitán.  
—No seas tonto —dice ella dándole un ligero empujón en broma.  
—Vale, vale… me lo tomaré en serio.

En silencio empieza a leer el cuaderno estando atento a cada palabra, no quiere que se le escape ninguna “Morrigan” escondida entre las páginas y páginas que Lydia ha escrito. Esta a la mitad del primer cuaderno cuando alza la vista para coger un post-it del montón y la ve completamente concentrada, con el ceño fruncido y dándole vueltas al subrayado entre los dedos.

—Me alegra que vuelvas a estar feliz —le dice rompiendo el silencio y haciéndola levantar la mirada—. No vuelvas a dejar que tu cerebro se apague ¿Está claro? No me gustó verte así.  
—No lo haré. Te lo prometo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_”Aunque la Morrigan es conocida por nombres tales como “La Gran reina” y se creía que era la deidad encargada de la muerte, de la guerra y de la fertilidad, también se la consideraba “La Reina de las hadas” y es este aspecto el que, según mis averiguaciones, más facilita el explicar el origen de la misteriosa Keitha.”_

Lydia lee absorta el grueso y polvoriento volumen entre sus piernas, un regalo de Elijah, que al parecer lo encontró escondido en uno de los múltiples baúles que habían permanecido siglos cerrados, y con el que dio mientras buscaba algunos de los grimorios más antiguos de su madre para que Sophie, Monique y Davina, pudieran dar con un hechizo con el que evitar que Celeste traspasara su espíritu a otro cuerpo cuando la mataran y este quedase anclado a la tierra. El libro está escrito en un viejo dialecto del latín, lo que hacía que su traducción no fuese del todo exacta pero si lo suficiente como para no temer tergiversar lo que leía. Había sido escrito por un soldado romano, un tribuno que había luchado valientemente y ganado muchas batallas al otro lado del muro de la Britania, que cuando volvía a casa para ser llenado de honra por el Cesar, había caído enfermo a su paso por la Galia y le habían dejado atrás al cuidado de una de las tribus celtas cuando sus curanderos dijeron que no viviría para ver el sol. Lo hizo, sobrevivió y volvió a Roma, donde el Cesar le concedió el ascenso a legado.

_”Pero no nos adelantemos._

_Keitha, a simple vista, era una joven como otra cualquiera de una pequeña tribu que residía al oeste del Senna, en la Galia. No parecía provenir de una familia influyente de su tribu, su padre había perecido antes de que ella naciera contra una de las tribus bárbaras del norte, mientras que su madre era una simple dama del hogar, ella era su única hija y sin duda la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida y que vería jamás. Tenía el pelo negro como la noche y los ojos azules como el agua del lago que está en calma y parece imperturbable. Sus caderas anchas atraían los ojos de los hombres con cada paso que daba y sus senos, llenos y hermosos eran suaves al tacto, como más tarde comprobé._

_A pesar de su origen humilde, toda la tribu parecía tenerla en alta estima y todos los hombres buscaban su atención y ser los destinatarios de sus favores. No sabía a qué se debía esto cuando la conocí. No lo supe hasta tiempo después, pues los druidas no son dados a revelar sus secretos._

_La primera vez que atisbe que algo no era como debería fue la noche de Samheim. Cuando los sacrificios se tendían ante ella como si los miembros de la tribu buscaran su aprobación antes de llevarlos a cabo. Recuerdo su cuerpo moviéndose en torno a la hoguera, seduciendo a los hombres, liberando las mentes de todos como si de alguna clase de magia se tratase, dejando que hombres y mujeres la tocaran por igual. Más tarde le echaría la culpa al vino, aun hoy no estoy seguro de que si lo que vi ocurrió de verdad o fueron solo los efectos de haber bebido demasiado vino y de comer las setas cultivadas por los druidas para la ocasión; pero lo que vi fue a Keitha, levantando niebla a su alrededor, cambiando la forma que las llamas de la hoguera hacían de ella, atrayéndome hacia hasta lo que único que podía pensar era en que debía poseerla, en las figuras fantasmagóricas que parecían surgir de su pelo…_

_Me desperté a su lado, desnudo, rodeado de cuerpos de jóvenes guerreros y de jovencitas por igual, con Keitha abrazado a mí y cuando abrió los ojos y me sonrió sólo podía pensar en ella._

_Keitha no era mujer de un solo hombre y a diferencia de las otras jóvenes, nadie esperaba que lo fuera, que se casara y tuviera hijos. Por mucho que a mí eso me extrañase para ellos parecía tener todo el sentido del mundo. No me queje de ello, yacer con ella no era como nada que hubiera experimentado antes. Nunca me cansaba de adorar su cuerpo y ella no parecía disgustada por mis atenciones._

_Una de las tribus guerreras del norte había estado invadiendo los pueblos cercanos y hasta el poblado llegó la noticia de que los barbaros se acercaban. Esa fue la primera vez que supe, con toda certeza, que había más en ella de lo que parecía. Los hombres hicieron cola ante su puerta, ataviados con las ropas de batalla esperando su bendición, dejando que les pintara las marcas de la guerra con agua que se convirtió en sangre y cuando los hombres marcharon a la guerra ella se enfundo con unas pieles negras como la noche antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa y de las ventanas salieron cientos de cuervos negros como la noche que partieron con los guerreros. Ni esa noche, ni los días que le siguieron, pude entrar en su casa y para cuando los guerreros regresaron ella iba a la cabeza de la comitiva, con el pelo lleno de sangre y una sonrisa de satisfacción._

_Semanas más tarde ella seguía siendo un misterio. Uno que me obsesionaba y me hacía enloquecer, porque no era como ninguna otra y todos parecían saber el secreto que a mí se me escapaba entre los dedos._

_Y entonces un día, se apiadó de mi._

_Me habló de leyendas místicas y de criaturas de pesadilla, de unos seres capaces de oír a los dioses. Me habló de la primera vez que ella les escuchó, de como fue atacada por una bestia hombre y los dioses la salvaron de convertirse en una de ellos. Al principio pensé que había enloquecido, hombres bestia, mujeres capaces de trasmitir los deseos de sus falsos dioses. Intente convencerla de que lo que decía era una locura; pero ella me sonreía como si no fuera más que un pequeño niño al que su madre le hablaba de los hermanos Rómulo y Remo y de la loba que los amamanto. Ella me calló con sus besos y con su cuerpo y me habló del bosque al que la enviaron a morir, porque las que escuchan a los dioses no viven demasiado tiempo. Al oír eso me aterrorice, no era capaz de concebir un mundo en el que ella no estuviera; pero me tranquilizó entre risas y caricias. Ella ya no era una de las que escuchan, el bosque despertó sus recuerdos, su naturaleza de ser fatuo, la esencia de su verdadero yo, la Diosa Morrigan, Reina de las hadas, Diosa Suprema de la Guerra, la Gran Reina.”_

—¿Has encontrado algo? —le pregunta Stefan dejándose caer en el sillón junto a ella.

Lydia alza la cabeza aun poniendo en orden sus pensamientos, intentando alejar la ficción de la realidad, lo que creyó ver ese soldado frente a lo que en verdad vio.

—Bastante —dice finalmente con una pequeña sonrisa—. Conoció a una Morrigan.  
—¿En serio?  
—Sí. Es el único relato que he leído de alguien que dice que conoció a una —añade emocionada, contra más empieza a hablar, más emocionada se pone, es como volver a tener cinco años y decirle a sus padres todas las cosas geniales que hizo en su primer día de colegio—. Hay mucha fantasía claro, y tengo que investigar más sobre está tal Keitha; pero creo que he desvelado el misterio de la Morrigan. ¿Estás listo?

Stefan asiente con la cabeza, después de todo ese tiempo hasta él tiene un poco de curiosidad, no que vaya a cambiar lo que siente por Lydia; pero después de tanto buscar él también quiere tener las piezas finales del puzle.

—Los celtas creían que era la reencarnación de una Diosa, la Diosa de la guerra, de la muerte y de la fertilidad. ¿Verdad? Pero esas deidades fueron concebidas para que los humanos tuvieran algo que temer, algo que no pudieran controlar para guiar sus actos; por lo que deseché esa idea casi de inmediato. Sin embargo, después de leer esto ¿Sabes lo que creo?  
—¿El qué?  
—Creo que este ser, la Morrigan, es una especie de banshee.   
—¿Te refieres a que son una especie como los vampiros y los hombres lobo?  
—Sí. Solo que muy rara. Los vampiros os convertís porque tenéis sangre de vampiro al morir, y los hombres lobo que yo conozco nacen así o por el mordisco de uno, mientras que los que tu conoces se convierten al matar algo y así se desencadena su transformación… Sospecho que es algo parecido, un gen latente que en determinadas personas se activa y hace que se conviertan en banshee, creo que la Morrigan, no es más que su evolución, como Klaus que es un híbrido. Sólo que lo que tiene que pasar es algo mucho más complejo que convertir a un hombre lobo y darle la sangre de la doppelganger.  
—Eso no es sencillo. Las doppelganger ocurren cada quinientos años, no es tan simple hacer híbridos o Klaus ya tendría un ejército y habría aplastado a las brujas. Si lo que crees es cierto, entonces para que surja una Morrigan debe pasar algo extraordinario, sino habría muchas de ellas.  
—Lo sé. Aun no sé muy bien qué es lo pasa; ni siquiera sé si mis suposiciones son ciertas o no, podría estar equivocándome por completo.  
—Pero tienes una teoría —dice Stefan.

Lydia se muerde el labio inferior como si dudara de seguir hablando, después de todo son sólo teorías, podría estarse equivocando completamente. Stefan, la coge de la mano para darle ánimos, como hace siempre que nota que ella está dudando de si misma, es como si tuviera un radar para saber el momento justo en el que necesita de su apoyo, y es eso, el sentir la mano del otro contra la suya, lo que le recuerda que Stefan no la va a juzgar si sus suposiciones son erróneas, que pude contarle lo que cree que está pasando porque él la va a apoyar y a creer cada una de sus palabras.

—Por lo que he leído en el diario —comienza a decir Lydia colocándose un par de mechones detrás de la oreja—, creo que para que surja una Morrigan la banshee tiene que ser atacada por un hombre bestia, lo que supongo que significa un hombre lobo. Eso explicaría que no se conozca ninguna. ¿De cuantas banshees has oído hablar? Aparte de mí y de la historia que contó Klaus de esa chica hace siglos. De ninguna. Y conociéndome como me conoces y lo que puedo hacer, crees que sería tan fácil para un hombre lobo atacarla y tener éxito.  
—Si supiera que la chica es una banshee lo dudo.  
—Exacto. Así que la pregunta es ¿Cómo se activa el gen de las banshee?

Lydia está a punto de abrir la boca para hablarle de lo que ha estado pensando, de la teoría que se ha formado en su mente y que puede que sólo sea eso, una teoría; pero que una parte de si misma le dice que es la verdad, y esta tan segura de eso como de que sabe que el sol sale por el este o que la energía no se crea ni se destruye. Está a punto de contarle sobre sus sospechas de los seres fatuos, de hadas y niños robados; cuando Klaus aparece por la puerta andando con seguridad y una mirada decidida en su cara.

—Es la hora —dice desde el marco de la puerta.

Stefan se pone de pie y Lydia le sigue. Klaus lo ha dicho, es la hora, la batalla va a comenzar y ella no piensa ser dejada atrás mientras Stefan va solo a la lucha. Ella tiene que estar allí, para poder gritar y apartar el peligro de él, para asegurarse de que está a salvo.

—No. Tú no vienes —le dice él interponiéndose en su camino sabiendo cuáles son sus intenciones.  
—Intenta detenerme —le reta ella pasando por su lado y saliendo de la habitación.

No va a quedarse atrás. Si Stefan va a luchar, lo hará con ella a su lado.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

La calle Bourbon parece una locura, brujas y vampiros luchando por todas partes, vampiros de rodillas incapacitados por los hechizos de las brujas, brujas que caen muertas cuando los vampiros son más rápidos que ellas y les parten el cuello o les arrancan el corazón…

Lydia nunca había visto nada igual. Esa matanza indiscriminada y que parece no acabar nunca, ni siquiera con la manada de alfas que no dudaban en matar, ni la señorita Blake con sus sacrificios, ni el nogitsune, ni esos malditos berserkers que parecían incapaces de morir… Lleva una pistola en una mano que Stefan le ha dado por su seguridad, y ahora se alegra de que el señor Argent insistiera en darle clases de tiro después de lo que pasó con Allison. No se aleja mucho de Stefan mientras este se encarga de las brujas que se les acercan.

Ve a una mujer a lo lejos peleando con Klaus, es Celeste, la reconoce de sus sueños. No sabía que era una persona real hasta que la vio frente a ella en medio de la multitud. Corre hacia ella sin poder controlarse, sus piernas se mueven solas como si su cuerpo supiera que es con ella con quien debe tratar, que todos los demás son distracciones y ella es el premio gordo.

—¡Lydia!

Ella se gira al oír el grito de Stefan y ve una estaca de hierro arrancada de una de las verjas de la calle volando hacia ella tan rápido que sabe que no tendrá tiempo de moverse. Ya esta, es el fin, no es lo bastante rápida como para quitarse de su camino.

No tiene que hacerlo.

Cuando está segura de que la barra atravesará su corazón el cuerpo de Stefan se interpone, haciendo que se clave en el de él el arma destinada al de ella. Lydia corre hacia él sin pensar en lo cerca que ha estado de morir, sin que le importe que puedan volver a hacerle daño porque ella no podrá defenderse como ellos si alguien la ataca por error o a propósito, que Stefan no estará allí para volver a interponerse entre la muerte y ella. Lo único en lo que puede pensar es en que no puede haberle pasado nada, que Stefan tiene que estar bien, que estará herido pero que en cualquier momento se pondrá en pie y la guiñará un ojo antes de ir hacia esa bruja pelirroja que sonríe en su dirección con satisfacción y le arrancara el corazón del pecho por haberse atrevido a intentar hacerle daño. Lydia dispara el arma que tiene en la mano, acertándole en la cabeza sin que la bruja pueda evitarlo, tomándola por sorpresa y acabando con su vida al instante. Después deja caer el arma al suelo y se deja caer de rodillas junto a su cabeza, arrastrándose y manchándose las rodillas de los pantalones de polvo. Ve su piel volviéndose grisácea y con aspecto de piedra; pero no le importa porque él está bien. Tiene que estarlo. No es capaz de imaginarse un mundo en el que no lo esté. Así que se niega a llorar y le agita esperando que en cualquier momento abra los ojos. Sólo que no lo hace y su piel se va volviendo cada vez más dura y grisácea.

Mira a su alrededor y ve un trozo de cristal un par de metros más allá de donde está. Se arrastra hacia él y lo coge con fuerza antes de volver junto al cuerpo inmóvil de Stefan. Se hace una larga incisión en el brazo y la sangra empieza a escurrir por la herida.

—Bebe, bebe, bebe —repite ella una y otra vez presionando la herida contra su boca.

Eso es lo único que le hace falta. Beber un poco de su sangre. Si la bebe se curará antes, porque la sangre acelera la curación. Lo único que tiene que hacer es beber y se pondrá bien, entonces los dos podrán montarse en el coche y alejarse de esa maldita ciudad. Sin importar que siga teniendo preguntas que necesiten respuesta, porque ninguna respuesta merece que Stefan muera, que ella pase por la desesperación por la que está pasando.

El problema es que él no bebe, que la sangre escurre por su barbilla y él no reacciona, que por mucha sangre que Lydia deje caer en su boca no se está curando. Y los minutos pasan y nada cambia. La piel de Stefan está dura y fría como el mármol y parece más una estatua que un hombre. Está muerto. Se ha ido y la realidad cae en Lydia como una losa. Se acabo, le ha perdido.

Y entonces grita.

Grita como no ha gritado nunca. Tan alto y tan agudo que rompe todos los cristal y todos los seres sobrenaturales de las inmediaciones de Nueva Orleans lo oyen y tienen que cubrirse los oídos del dolor. Grita hasta que no puede más y deja caer la cabeza como muerta hasta tocar con la barbilla su pecho.

La batalla a su alrededor se ha detenido. Los vampiros y las brujas, los pocos que siguen en pie y no han muerto, tienen las manos en los oídos intentando comprender que ha pasado, desorientados y doloridos. Conforme son conscientes de la fuente del ruido comienzan a mirarla con miedo. No saben como lo ha hecho; pero todos coinciden en que no quiere que lo repita.

Lydia se pone en pie despacio al tiempo que una niebla blanca empieza a emerger de sus pies. Los vampiros y las brujas retroceden por igual, esa niebla no es natural y ninguno de ellos quiere descubrir lo que pasará si les toca. Camina con lentitud hacia el centro de la calle, con la niebla creciendo y expandiéndose en todas las direcciones y su figura parpadeando entre su ropa, una túnica negro que la cubre entera y una armadura negra como la noche.

Klaus la mira extasiado, nunca había visto nada igual. Después de vivir más de un milenio no pensó que nada pudiera sorprenderle; pero esto, esa chica, acaba de hacerlo. Incluso desde donde está puede sentir el poder que irradia y sabe que Celeste a pocos metros de donde está él, también lo siente. Ve el cuerpo inmóvil de Stefan en el suelo y lo que se encuentra es lo que ya se imaginaba que vería. Lo supo en el mismo instante en el que Stefan grito y vio la estaca de acero sobresaliendo de su pecho. Está muerto. Se ha ido. Pocas muertes le han importado; pero está es una de ellas. Las brujas pagarán por lo que han hecho. Su muerte no será olvidada.

Lydia pasa por su lado y le mira unos segundos antes de seguir andando hacia Celeste. No le gusta lo que sus ojos, ahora de color rojo sangre, le han hecho sentir. Ha bastado una mirada para que un escalofrío le recorra el cuerpo y tenga ganas de gritar pidiendo perdón. Una mirada que ha durado apenas un segundo y que le ha hecho recordar de golpe todas las vidas que ha quitado.

Celeste levanta la mano al ver que la otra se acerca hasta ella.

—No des un paso más —le advierte

Lydia ladea ligeramente la cabeza y se detiene. La bruja, pensando que tiene el control de la situación sonríe de lado y Klaus se pregunta como de tonta puede ser. Debería notar el poder que la joven rezuma por cada uno de sus poros, saber que con esa clase de poder no existe ningún ser al que temer, nadie que tenga control sobre ti y te diga lo que tienes que hacer. Celeste es lo suficientemente vieja, ha pasado su alma de cuerpo en cuerpo durante el suficiente tiempo como para que debiera saber que si la joven ha detenido su avance es porque ha querido no por nada que ella haya podido decir y si piensa otra cosa, se está engañando.

La bruma a los pies de Lydia crece y se expande aunque ella haya dejado de moverse. Klaus retrocede un par de pasos y observa curioso como está parece tener vida propia y enroscarse en torno a los pies de la bruja sin que está lo note. Para cuando lo hace, le ha cubierto ya hasta las rodillas. Celeste se mueve intentando alejar la bruma de ella; pero es inútil, está sigue subiendo lentamente sin detenerse.

—¡Detenla! —le grita a Lydia— ¡Haz que pare o haré que te arrepientas!

Pero Lydia no se mueve, sólo la mira con esos ojos rojos y sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

Celeste comienza a recitar hechizos con la esperanza de detener la niebla que parece querer engullirla; pero es inútil. Ninguno de sus hechizos hace efecto.

Entonces es cuando la joven vuelve a moverse. Lydia levanta la mano con pereza y abre la palma en dirección a la bruja. Sus ojos se vuelven negros por un segundo y cuando lo hacen Celeste comienza a gritar aterrorizada. La gente, vampiros y brujas, que hasta ese momento habían presenciado la escena inmóviles, retroceden sin llegar a comprender lo que está pasando. Klaus mira fascinado como Celeste parece encogerse sobre si misma sin dejar de gritar mientras una forma espectral de color azul brillante comienza a salir de su cuerpo poco a poco, como si alguien estuviera tirando de ella, y por la forma en la que la mano de Lydia se ha cerrado en un puño, Klaus sospecha que es exactamente lo que está pasando. Sea lo que sea esa figura, la está sacando del cuerpo de Celeste a la fuerza.

La bruja se derrumba y la niebla parece dejarla expandiéndose por la calle cubriendo ligeramente las piernas de cada uno de los antiguos combatientes. En ninguno de ellos se enrolla como lo hizo con la otra. La bruja alza la mirada y la fija en una representación espectral de ella misma, de color azul brillante y que flota a unos metros de donde está. Lydia cierra con más fuerza el puño y la figura explota en un millón de pequeñas luces que no tardan en desvanecerse, como si hubiera sido un cohete de unos fuegos artificiales.

—Has abusado de tu magia —dice Lydia con un tono de voz tranquilo—. Has herido con ella y has malogrado antiguas tradiciones y rituales de tu gente. No te merecías tu magia y ahora ya no la tienes.

Celeste jadea antes de levantar la mano y moverla con rapidez hacia un lado. Klaus conoce ese movimiento, lo ha visto muchas veces a lo largo del tiempo que ha vivido, una pequeña ráfaga de poder telekinético capaz de lanzar a una persona o a un vampiro por los aires. No pasa nada. Las brujas retroceden aterrorizadas por lo que ha pasado. Ellas, al igual que él, saben que Celeste acaba de perder su magia, que Lydia, de alguna manera se la ha quitado. Todas corren desesperadas por marcharse de allí, ninguna quiere ser la próxima a la que le quiten la magia. No saben como lo ha hecho; pero no piensan quedarse a averiguarlo. Algunos de los vampiros dan un par de pasos hacia ellas para acabar con sus vidas; pero Klaus levanta la mano haciendo que se detengan.

—Dejad que se marchen —les ordena sin apartar la vista de Lydia y Celeste.

La antigua bruja gruñe antes de lanzarse contra Lydia para atacarla con sus manos, lo único que le queda; pero Klaus se adelanta y la agarra del cuello elevándola del suelo. Ella se asfixia, se lo dice la experiencia y la manera en la que patalea y le araña las manos en busca de un poco de aire. Está a punto de aplastarle la tráquea cuando nota la delicada mano de Lydia sobre su brazo antes de sentir el peso de un guantelete de metal y el roce de una tela de seda todo a la vez. Es confuso ver y sentir como la joven cambia antes sus ojos en lo que tarda en parpadear.

—Vivir y saber lo que ha perdido es un castigo peor que la muerte.

Klaus asiente con la cabeza y afloja el agarre de su cuello. La chica tiene razón, la muerte sería un alivio para ella dada su actual situación, algo demasiado rápido y Celeste no se merece algo rápido, se merece sufrir por lo que le ha hecho esas ultimas semanas a él y a todo el Barrio, por lo que le ha hecho a Stefan. Haber perdido su magia, saber que ya no tiene algo que ha sido siempre parte de ella, es un castigo mucho mejor.

Cuando se gira hacia Lydia, la ve agachada junto al cuerpo de piedra de su amigo. La niebla ha desparecido y ha dejado de parpadear; pero la sensación de poder no la ha abandonado.

—¿Lydia? —pregunta con cautela agachándose junto a ella y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Ella alza la mirada con la cara cubierta de lágrimas y los mismos ojos verdes de los que Stefan no dejaba de hablar cuando bebían más de la cuenta desde que llegaron a la ciudad.

—Hay que llevar el cuerpo de Stefan con nosotros —dice ella.  
—Lo haremos. Marcel se encargará.  
—Bien —murmura ella antes de cerrar los ojos y desmayarse.

 _”Demasiado poder”_ piensa Klaus cogiéndola en brazos _”Demasiado poder en este cuerpo tan pequeño”_


	11. Chapter 11

Silas huele la botella de alcohol antes de asentir conforme con la cabeza y llenarse el vaso. A su espalda puede oír a la banda de Mystic Falls discutiendo sobre él. Podría utilizar sus poderes para descubrir que es lo que pone a la doppelganger de su amada Amara tan furiosa con el vampiro Salvatore, pero lo cierto es que le da igual. No le importan sus discusiones de enamorados, ni sus planes ridículos para acabar con él. Ni siquiera le molesta la forma en la que el cazador le mira mientras afila unas estacas. Lo único que quieren es que le den a la chica Petrova con la cura en sus venas, para poder desangrarla y que Amara y él vuelvan a ser mortales y poder morir y estar juntos.

Se lleva el vaso a los labio probándolo, reconociendo el buen gusto que tiene el moreno para el alcohol. Cuando nota un pequeño pinchazo en la nuca, una ligera presión en los oídos y un calambre recorriéndole el cuerpo. Reconoce la sensación. La ha sentido muchas veces a lo largo de los milenios que pasó encerrado convertido en piedra por culpa de Qetsiyah.

—Eso es interesante —dice antes de darle un largo trago a su bebida.  
—¿Interesante dices? —le pregunta Damon al oírle dando un par de pasos hacia él— ¿Qué es interesante?

Silas se gira para mirarle antes de volver a beber hasta vaciar el vaso y dejarlo sobre la mesa.

—Ya no necesito que me digáis donde está mi sombra.  
—Yo creo que sí. Al menos si quieres recuperar tu mojo mental el tiempo suficiente como para leerle la mente a esa bruja tuya.  
—Oh; pero ese es tu error. Pensar que sigo necesitando encargarme de mi sombra.  
—¿Qué demonios significa eso?  
—Alguien ya se ha encargado por mí.

Damon y Elena se miran con duda, después de todo, Silas nunca ha sido el más fiable de los hombres.

—Y no me refiero a momentáneamente en plan alguien le ha roto el cuello —continua diciendo disfrutando de las reacciones que arranca de los presentes—. Me refiero a algo mucho más… permanente.

Los ojos de Elena se abren y se lleva la mano a la boca aterrorizada por la posibilidad de que pueda ser cierto y no otro de sus trucos.

—Mientes —gruñe Damon antes de lanzarse contra él.

Silas hace un movimiento ligero con la mano que le lanza contra la estantería de libros junto a la chimenea sin siquiera despeinarse y ríe al ver su desesperación. Elena corre hacia el caído cuerpo de su novio mientras Jeremy se pone en posición defensiva interponiéndose entre los dos vampiros y el inmortal.

—No tengo porque mentir —responde el brujo parando de reírse—. Pero si no me crees la solución es sencilla. El cazador habla con los muertos, que os diga él si es cierto o no.

Jeremy mira a su hermana por encima del hombro, con las lagrimas cayendo de sus mejillas, el rostro compungido de Damon, la desesperación en sus ojos al temer que sea cierto lo que el otro dice y que Stefan este realmente muerto y ya nunca vaya a volver a ver a su hermano.

—Concéntrate en Stefan Jere —le dice el fantasma de Bonnie de pie a su lado.

El cazador piensa en el joven Salvatore, en la primera vez que le vio en la puerta de su casa, en su pelo, en sus ojos, en el sonido de su voz… Durante unos segundos no pasa nada y se alegra de que así sea, no es una ciencia cierta, aun no sabe bien cómo funciona pero el que no aparezca ante él significa más que probablemente que el otro está vivo. Y entonces Stefan aparece al otro lado del salón y cae de rodillas sin poder evitarlo porque está muerto. Oye a su hermana empezar a llorar desconsolada al verle caer y saber que le está viendo.

—Bonnie —dice Stefan mirando a la joven bruja, recibiendo de está una leve sonrisa a pesar de las lágrimas que caen por sus mejillas— Supongo que esto significa que el viaje ha terminado para mí.  
—Bueno, os dejo que os despidáis de mi sombra —dice Silas dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. Tengo una bruja a la que leerle la mente. Espero que tengáis a la chica Petrova aquí para cuando vuelva.

—¿Stefan? —pregunta Damon.

Stefan sonríe con tristeza en dirección a su hermano. No recuerda haberle visto nunca así, roto por dentro y por fuera, sin ser capaz de ocultar su dolor, sonando triste y perdido, con la coraza que siempre le aísla del mundo rota en mil pedazos. Se pregunta si él estaría igual de haberle perdido. Si se sentiría igual de destrozado como parece sentirse él.

—Dile que todo irá bien —le dice Stefan a Jeremy—. Que no se culpe por lo que pasó porque no fue culpa suya. Yo fui el que me marché y el que se metió en líos.  
—No debí haberte dejado marchar —responde Damon tras oír las palabras de su hermano a través de los labios del otro joven.  
—No digas eso. No me arrepiento de haberme marchado. Las cosas que vi, que hice, la gente que conocí… no cambiaría estos últimos meses por cien siglos de vida.  
—Pero estarías con vida para vivirlos.  
—No me importa. Ni siquiera puedo pensar en la posibilidad de no haber conocido a Lydia.  
—¿Lydia?  
—Es una chica que conocí ella es… indescriptible. Ojala hubiera tenido tiempo para presentárosla.  
—¿Fuiste… fuiste feliz con ella?  
—Nunca había sido más feliz. Ni siquiera lo que sentí por Elena y Katherine pueden comparársele. Si hay algo que lamento es no poder pasar más tiempo con ella. Hablando de ella, necesito que le digáis una cosa. Que incluso ahora que recuerdo, escojo Boston.  
—¿Y eso que significa?  
—Ella lo sabe. Decídselo.  
—Lo haré —le promete Damon—. ¿Algún lugar donde poder encontrarla?  
—Ella es de…

Pero antes de poder terminar la frase siente algo parecido a un puñetazo en el estomago que hace que se doble en dos.

—¿Stefan? —pregunta Bonnie asustada de verle. En todo el tiempo que lleva muerta y en el otro lado no había visto nada como eso.

El vampiro no puede responder, ni siquiera puede oírla, todos sus sentidos están centrados en el dolor que siente y que cada vez es más intenso. El ruido blanco en los oídos que se va convirtiendo en un intenso pitido, el dolor en el pecho que se siente como cuando era humano y su corazón aún latía, sólo que parece querer salírsele del pecho de lo rápido que le bombea la sangre, el frío que empieza a llenarle y que le cubre helándole y haciendo que vea el vaho saliendo de su boca… y entonces un fuerte tirón.

—¡Bonnie! —grita Jeremy al ver a Stefan desaparecer de repente— ¿Qué ha pasado?  
—No lo sé. No sé qué ha pasado —responde ella alterada sin saber que ha sucedido.  
—¿Qué está pasando? —quiere saber Damon al ver lo frenético que está el cazador mirando en todas las direcciones.

No le gusta esto. No soporta no saber dónde está su hermano y depender de Jeremy para hablar con él.

—Se ha desvanecido.  
—¿Cómo que desvanecido?  
—Quiero decir que no está. Estaba aquí y de repente colapso y ya no está.  
—¿Y dónde está?  
—No lo sé. Bonnie tampoco está segura.  
—¡Pues encuéntralo! —grita Damon cogiéndole del cuello y apretándole la tráquea.  
—¡Damon! —grita Elena lanzándose hacia su novio para salvar a su hermano de morir asfixiado—. ¡Suéltale! No puede respirar.

Jeremy levanta la estaca que había estado afilando y se la clave con fuerza al vampiro en el cuello, obligándole a que le suelte.

—Iré a buscarlo —le dice Bonnie a Jeremy antes de marcharse.  
—Bonnie ha dicho… —dice forzando al aire a volver a entrar en sus pulmones— dice que… ira a buscarle..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stefan abre los ojos de golpe.

Por un momento no sabe dónde está. Hace un segundo estaba en su casa en Mystic Falls, con su hermano, Elena, Jeremy y Bonnie, hablando con ellos, recordando todo lo que había olvidado y de repente sintió ese dolor. Y ahora está allí, tumbado en una cama, notando la presión de un cuerpo sobre el suyo. No sabe mucho sobre estar muerto, sólo lo ha estado durante un par de minutos; pero sospecha que notar el peso de otra persona no es lo que se supone que tiene que sentir.

Baja la cabeza intentando adivinar dónde está y al hacerlo se percata de los doseles de la cama, los mismos que tiene la habitación que él y Lydia comparten en Nueva Orleans. Sobre su pecho ve el cabello rubio fresa que reconocería en cualquier lugar, es el de Lydia. más despeinado de lo normal; pero el suyo sin duda. Se queda contemplándola dormir durante lo que le parecen horas mientras intenta averiguar que hacer a continuación, recordando lo ocurrido y tomando la decisión que lo cambiará todo. La mira memorizando cada centímetro de ella, desde la longitud de sus pestañas, hasta el rosa exacto de sus labios.

La puerta se abre con un pequeño crujido que la despierta y la hace incorporarse desorientada. Klaus está en la puerta trayendo una bandeja con un par de bolsas de sangre, sin duda para él cuando despierte. 

—Parece que estás despierto, compañero —dice al verle mirándole.

Lydia se gira hacia la cama y sonríe de alivio y alegría al verle despierto. 

—Estás despierto —murmura alzando la mano hacia él con precaución, como si pensara que el que este despierto no es más que un sueño.  
—Lo siento. ¿Te conozco? —le pregunta fingiendo estar desconcertado.

Ver la luz apagarse en sus ojos le mata por dentro. La forma en la que baja el brazo y le mira con confusión.

—¿No sabes quién soy?   
—¿Debería?

Ve a Klaus mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Sin duda él sabe que miente. Lo único que espera es que no le pregunte al respecto antes de que Lydia se marche. Tiene sus motivos para hacerlo pero no cree que nadie pueda entenderlos.

—¿Por qué no bajas a comer algo, Lydia? 

Ella asiente con la cabeza baja y se marcha de allí. Intenta controlar las lágrimas que están a punto de caer de sus ojos y sabe que si se queda en esa habitación, con un Stefan que no sabe quién es, no lo conseguirá.

Klaus se espera hasta que ella cierra la puerta y sus pasos se escuchan alejarse por el pasillo antes de mirar a su amigo cruzándose de brazos.

—Es lo mejor —responde Stefan sentándose en la cama—. No le digas nada.  
—No lo haré. Si quieres mentir a esa chica allá tú. Aunque no entiendo que la alejes cuando estos días me ha quedado más que claro que la amas.  
—Es lo mejor para ella —repite.  
—No te engañes. No sé qué razones te has dado para hacer lo que has hecho; pero esto no es lo mejor para ella. Es lo mejor para ti.  
—Así no estará en peligro —dice poniendo en palabras lo que ha estado pensando desde que se despertó—. Si cree que no sé quién es, no esperará que estemos juntos y no estará en peligro por mi culpa.

El sonido del timbre de la casa suena; pero ninguno de los dos se molestan en averiguar quién es, hay demasiadas personas en la casa y saben que alguno de ellos se encargará del recién llegado.

—He vivido muchos años Stefan y he aprendido una cosa. Si encuentras a alguien que te importa de la manera en que Lydia te importa, no la dejas ir. Ni siquiera aunque patalee y grite.  
—¿Por qué presiento que hablamos ahora de Caroline y tú?  
—¿Cómo…? Recuerdas… —dice comprendiendo que sus recuerdos, que todos los recuerdos, han vuelto a él—. En cualquier caso, sí, hablo de Caroline y de mi, de lo imbécil que fui al marcharme y no traérmela conmigo, y de lo mucho que pienso cada día en volver a estar con ella. No repitas el error que cometí. No dejes escapar a esa chica.

Klaus sabe que no le hará caso, Stefan es cabezota y ya ha tomado una decisión. Sólo espera que para cuando se dé cuenta del error que está cometiendo no sea demasiado tarde y pueda deshacerlo.

—¿Tienes un teléfono? —le pregunta dejando la bolsa de sangre vacía en la bandeja junto a las otras— Tengo que llamar a Damon. Decirle que he vuelto a ser yo, con mis recuerdos y todo eso.

Klaus asiente con la cabeza antes sacar un móvil del bolsillo trasero del pantalón, lanzárselo y que el otro lo coja al vuelo. Después sale de la habitación porque el otro necesita intimidad para hacer esa llamada.

Desde el pasillo superior ve a tres hombres y una mujer jóvenes en el patio que no ha visto nunca. El que parece su líder es uno de los hombres, de piel morena y con el pelo corto y negro, con la cara seria y los brazos cruzados. Intenta parecer firme y seguro; pero se mueve cambiando el peso de un lado a otro y eso delata su nerviosismo. Otro de los hombres al contrario parece emocionado de estar allí, no es físicamente tan imponente como el otro, su piel es más pálida y parece estar conteniéndose para no salir corriendo a explorar la casa. Puede que el que la mujer le este cogiendo de la mano tenga algo que ver, ella lo mira todo con escepticismo y parece incomoda de estar allí, tiene el pelo castaño por los hombros y en el momento en el que el joven al que le sujeta la mano le dice algo al oído ella parece relajarse instantáneamente. El último de ellos es el más joven, lo estudia todo con precaución desde detrás del que parece el líder, como si estuviera listo para saltar al ataque en cuanto el otro se lo indique. Klaus les mira curioso, no sabe quiénes son, ni que hacen aquí, aunque sí sabe que hay algo diferente en al menos tres de ellos, el que parece el líder, el joven y la chica, no son humanos, no huelen a humano, tampoco son vampiros, ni brujos… huelen a hombre lobo; pero no como a los que él conoce. Todo un enigma y no puede evitar preguntarse si su llegada son buenas o malas noticias. No quiere entrar en otra guerra ahora que acaban de deshacerse de Celeste y su aquelarre.

—¿Quiénes sois? —dice saltando por encima de la barandilla de acero.

El líder retrocede un par de pasos; pero al verle, lejos de asustarle y ponerse nervioso, ha conseguido que apriete los dientes y su cuerpo se tense como si estuviera listo para la batalla. La mujer se ha adelantado y se ha colocado frente al humano y Klaus no puede evitar sonreír al ver el gruñido bajo que ha dado. Sin duda saben que él es una amenaza y no deben provocarle.

—No voy a repetir la pregunta —les advierte.  
—¿Scott? —pregunta Lydia entrando en el patio junto a Rebekkah y Davina.  
—¿Lydia? —dice el joven relajando su postura al ver que la joven está viva— ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida?  
—Sí… estoy bien ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —les pregunta tras darle un largo abrazo al joven.  
—Te oímos.  
—¿Cómo que me oísteis?  
—Te oímos gritar.  
—Eso es imposible. Hay cuatro estados entre esto y Beacon Hills.  
—¿Crees que no lo sé?  
—Scott estaba flipando —dice el humano soltándose de la chica y esquivándola para abrazar a Lydia—. Malia y yo estábamos en pleno act…. —empieza a decir siendo interrumpido por un pellizco de la otra que hace que Lydia sonría y Scott niegue con la cabeza intentando no empezar a reír— Ocupados. Iba a decir ocupados, no hace falta que te pongas tan agresiva. El caso es que Scott y Derek y Peter y Liam se volvieron locos, nos sacaron de la cama y un millón de kilómetros y dos días después, aquí estamos.  
—No me puedo creer que hayáis venido hasta aquí. Podíais haber llamado. Os habría dicho que estoy bien —dice Lydia sonriendo cansada.

Klaus mira el intercambio en silencio y sabe que ese _”Estoy bien”_ , que la chica acaba de dar no se lo van a creer. Aunque él no hubiera visto que en esos dos días casi no ha comido ni dormido, ni se ha cambiado de ropa; las ojeras bajo sus ojos la delatan, también la palidez casi enfermiza de su piel o el aspecto arrugado de su ropa.

—No se trata de que digas que estás bien, Lydia —dice Scott cruzándose de brazos—. Se trata de que este viaje, se ha acabado. Coge tus cosas, te vienes a casa.  
—¿Qué? ¡No! No voy a volver. No puedes obligarme.  
—No hagas que te meta en el coche a rastras, Lyds. Porque lo haré.  
—Por encima de mi cadáver —dice Kol apareciéndose entre la chica y el recién llegado.

Nadie sabía para que quería Kol un nuevo cuerpo y la sangre de Lydia. Pasaron días desde que la consiguió y nada parecía haber cambiado. Llegaron a pensarse que no era más que uno de sus juegos retorcidos, que incluso desde el otro lado hacía travesuras para sacarles de quicio, puede que sus peticiones no fueran nada más que para mantenerles al filo del asiento esperando por unas consecuencias que nunca llegarían. Y entonces las consecuencias dieron su fruto, cuando volvieron a la casa con el cuerpo frio de Stefan y lo primero que vieron fue a su hermano recién resucitado bebiendo de una joven hasta dejarla seca. La sangre de Lydia y un grito, todo lo que se necesita para traer a un vampiro del otro lado. Kol volvió y por eso sabían que Stefan también lo haría.

—Si así es como tiene que ser —dijo Scott y sus ojos se volvieron rojos.  
—Basta —dice Lydia intentando evitar que los dos comiencen a luchar—. Aún no puedo volver a casa, Scott.  
—¿Te crees que eso me importa? Ese grito se oyó a través de 4 estados. 4 malditos estados. Ni siquiera cuando el Nogitsune te ataco y Allison murió gritaste de esa forma, ni cuando estuviste a punto de morir a manos de la señorita Blake. No voy a dejarte aquí. ¿Y si te pasa algo? ¿eh? ¿Qué se supone que le voy a decir a tu madre? Está claro que no estás a salvo aquí. Así que coge tus cosas y mételas en el coche. Ahora. No voy a discutir esto.  
—No eres mi alpha, Scott.  
—No. Soy tu amigo y por eso te pido que te montes en el coche y vuelvas con las personas que van a asegurarse de que vas a estar a salvo.   
—Aquí está a salvo —dice Klaus hablando por primera vez.  
—Si lo estuviera no habría gritado.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cuando Klaus vuelve a entrar en la habitación se encuentra con Stefan apoyado contra la ventana, con el móvil que le dio antes cerrado y agarrándolo con fuerza entre las manos. Se coloca a su lado para ver qué es lo que le llama tanto la atención como para no haberse girado a verle cuando le ha oído entrar en la habitación. Son dos coches alejándose por la calle, un volvo gris y un pryus azul.

—Ese es el coche de Lydia —dice Stefan cuando los coches se pierden en la lejanía.  
—Lo sé —responde Klaus dándole la espalda a la ventana y apoyándose contra ella con la cabeza girada hacia su amigo.  
—¿Se ha ido?

No hace falta que diga su nombre, los dos saben exactamente a quien se refiere.

—Sus amigos han venido a buscarla.  
—¿Scott y Stiles?  
—Sí. Y una chica y otro chico  
—Habla mucho con ellos. Sobre todo con Scott. Creo que su padre se va a casar con su madre. Ya estaba hablando de cómo mi corbata tendría que conjuntar con su vestido de dama de honor.  
—No quería irse. Ella y Scott han discutido un buen rato.  
—Era lo mejor. Aquí no estaba a salvo. Conmigo no está a salvo.  
—Una chica como esa, con unos poderes como los suyos, no está a salvo en ningún sitio, compañero. Pero voy a decirte una cosa, el poder que demostró esa noche… nunca había visto ni sentido nada igual, le arrebató su magia a una bruja centenaria sin pestañear. Esa chica no necesita que ni tú ni ese lobo la protejan, puede protegerse sola.  
—Da igual —dice alejándose de la ventana—. Esto era lo que quería después de todo, por eso le dije que no la recordaba, para que se fuera y pudiera tener una vida normal.  
—Cometes un error. Deberías ir tras ella y lo sabes. Pero no voy a obligarte. Te ha dejado está carta.

Stefan coge la carta con manos temblorosas sin saber si está preparado para leer lo que pone en ella, si va a tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para leerla y no tomar el primer vuelo a California que haya. Klaus está a punto de salir por la puerta cuando oye la voz del otro y se gira para mirarle.

—He pensado en quedarme algún tiempo en Nueva Orleans. No quiero volver a Mystic Falls. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí hasta que encuentre un sitio propio?  
—Claro compañero. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras. 

Stefan agacha la cabeza y se sienta en la cama, pasando los dedos por el borde del sobre, tirando ligeramente de las esquinas y dándole vueltas sin atreverse a abrirlo, repasando con los ojos cada curva de la letra de Lydia con la que ha escrito su nombre. Cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta diez para darse ánimos, coge un extremo del sobre para romperlo; pero cambia de idea y lo deja sobre la cama. Comienza a darse paseos por la habitación mientras abre y cierras los puños para tranquilizarse y darse fuerzas para hacerlo. Hasta que al final se lanza contra la cama y lo abre sin pensar, sabiendo que si tarda un sólo segundo en hacerlo no será capaz. Se arrepiente en cuanto lo hace y huele el perfume de Lydia, el mismo que cubre sus sabanas y que se pasaba horas aspirando de su piel. Acaba de irse y ya la echa de menos, no importa que sepa que dejarla ir era lo correcto, eso no hace que duela menos ni impide que quiera ponerse a gritar y correr tras ella para contárselo todo y suplicar su perdón


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, es hora de decir adios.
> 
> Con este pequeño epilogo concluyo mi historia. Espero que hayais disfrutado leyendo al menos una parte de lo mucho que yo lo he hecho escribiendola.

Esta de rodillas frente a la lapida de piedra sin moverse, sin apartar la mirada de las palabras grabadas en ella.

_”Lydia Martin  
1997-2033  
Amada hija y madre.  
La matemática es la ciencia del orden y la medida,   
de bellas cadenas de razonamientos, todos sencillos  
y fáciles de seguir”_

Recuerda haber leído la noticia en google gracias a la alarma de alertas que había puesto con su nombre años atrás, cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía dejarla ir sin más, que necesitaba asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien con ella, de que su vida era plena y feliz, todo lo que quería que fuera aunque él no pudiera estar a su lado para vivirla con ella, porque no se perdonaría si la pusiera en peligro de nuevo.

_”Muere Lydia Martin en un desafortunado accidente de coche a las afueras de Dallas…”_

Recuerda haber pensado que no era cierto, que era mentira, nada más que un error. Lo pensó durante horas, se lo repitió a si mismo una y otra vez mientras lo dejaba todo en Nueva Orleans y tomaba el primer avión rumbo a Okland y desde allí en coche hasta Beacon Hill donde según el periódico había sido enterrada la semana pasada; y lo hizo porque no podía imaginarse que fuera cierto, porque no podría hacerle frente al hecho de que Lydia se había ido para siempre y que no pasó el tiempo suficiente a su lado, porque no fue nada más que un estúpido y un cobarde y aquella noche la dejó marchar pensando que no sabía quién era ella. Había despreciado todos esos años que pudo haber estado a su lado y ahora ya nada podía cambiar eso.

No sabe cuánto tiempo hace desde que llegó; horas por el aspecto del cielo que ha empezado a oscurecerse. Siente calambres en las piernas por haber mantenido durante tanto tiempo esa postura; pero no le importa. Se pone en pie despacio sabiendo que tiene que marcharse ya, que por mucho tiempo que pase allí regañándose por haberla dejado ir, lamentando no haber estado a su lado, eso no la va a traer de vuelta. Deja los dedos sobre la parte superior de la lapida, cerca del ramo de girasoles que le ha traído porque aun recuerda que son sus favoritos y se despide de ella. Se da la vuelta para marcharse de allí rumbo al primer bar que se encuentre y poder beberse todo el alcohol que tengan hasta que caiga desmayado y ya no pueda seguir pensando, para releer aquella carta que le escribió de despedida y que tiene ya arrugada del uso y se sabe de memoria, la misma que siempre lleva consigo y que ahora se siente como un gran peso desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta. No tiene tiempo de hacerlo, porque cuando se da la vuelta se queda paralizado sin creerse lo que está viendo.

De pie, a una docena de metros de donde está, está Lydia, su Lydia, la misma Lydia que conoció aquel verano con 18 años, con su pelo rojizo recogido en dos trenzas y un tupido abrigo verde a juego con sus leotardos, mirándole fijamente. Stefan sólo quiere correr hacia ella, estrecharla entre sus brazos y no dejarla marchar. No lo hace. Porque en el fondo sabe que no puede ser verdad y que esa persona, si no es fruto de una alucinación o una mala jugada de su mente, no puede ser ella, porque Lydia tendría ahora 36 años, no 18.

Se miran en silencio, sin moverse, estudiándose, como si ninguno de ellos creyera que el otro es real y está allí. Una suave brisa mece los arboles y le lleva a Stefan el olor que hace décadas que no huele; pero que reconocería en todas partes, el olor de Lydia, tan peculiar y que se le quedó grabado.

—¿Lydia? —dice con la voz temblorosa, con miedo de que se desvanezca  
—Stefan —murmura ella dando un paso hacia él.

Y eso es todo lo que necesita él antes de cortar la distancia entre ambos en un parpadeo y sujetar su cara con las manos mientras estudia su rostro con devoción. Es ella, cada peca de su nariz, cada veta de color de sus ojos, esos labios que tantas veces beso y que aun más lo hizo en sueños...

—¿Cómo es posible? —murmura él  
—¿Recuerdas quién soy? —le pregunta ella confusa.  
—Eres tú realmente.

Stefan se inclina y la besa y sus recuerdos no le hacen justicia a la suavidad de sus labios.

—Fui un estúpido —le dice apoyando su frente contra la suya—. Te mentí y no debí haberlo hecho. Sabia quien eras, te recordaba; pero no… no podía ponerte en peligro y mi vida siempre estaba llena de enemigos.  
—Eres tonto —añade ella eliminando la distancia entre ellos y volviendo a besarle—. Han hecho falta casi veinte años y mi falsa muerte para que aparecieras.  
—Lo sé. No soy nada más que un estúpido. Debí decirte la verdad aquel día. No debí haberte apartado de mi. No entiendo lo que pasa —comenta volviendo a besarla—. Leí que habías muerto y aquí estás. No has cambiado nada en todos estos años.  
—Es una larga historia.  
—Parece que esas son las nuestras. Tengo tiempo.  
—¿Cuánto?  
—Todo el del mundo. No pienso irme a ninguna parte. No pienso volver a dejarte nunca.

Se abrazan durante lo que podrían ser horas o segundos y que a ninguno de ellos les parece suficiente, mientras se tocan asegurándose de que es real.

—Venga —dice Lydia separándose y secándose las lagrimas que surcan sus mejillas—. Te dejo que me invites a un café.

Stefan ríe al oírla, porque decir eso es tan típico de ella y lo echaba tanto de menos que no sabe cómo ha conseguido sobrevivir todos esos años sin oírla darle ordenes. La coge de la mano con fuerza, temeroso de que si la suelta resulte todo un espejismo y ella se desvanezca como en sus sueños. Deja que le guie por las calles de ese pueblo que es Beacon Hills, tan parecido en algunos aspectos a Mystic Falls y a la vez tan diferente en otros. Se sientan en una coqueta cafetería y Stefan pide su bebida, ella sonríe al oírle porque él aún recuerda como le gusta tomar el café, y es una tontería y extremadamente cursi; pero le gusta que aún lo haga, le hace sentir especial.

—¿Y bien?  
—No envejezco —empieza a decir la joven—, como ya te habrás dado cuenta. Al principio se hizo fácil llevarlo, la ropa y el maquillaje hacen mucho; pero la gente empezó a extrañarse y tuve que mudarme. Fingí ser mi propia hija ¿Sabes? Ahora soy Elisabeth Lydia Martin. Liz.  
—¿Y por qué has matado a tu “madre”?  
—La gente empezaba a sospechar. Reuniones de padres en el colegio a las que nunca iba. Porque tuve que volver al colegio para que la gente no sospechara ¿Sabes? Los padres de mis amigas querían conocerla y tenía que inventarme un montón de excusas para que no lo hicieran y todo era tan agobiante que al final esto fue lo que se me ocurrió. Ojala tuviera eso de la compulsión de los vampiros, todo hubiera sido mucho más sencillo.  
—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? Si has vuelto a casa supongo que es porque tienes un plan ¿no? ¿Te vas a quedar aquí?  
—Scott y su esposa van a “adoptarme”. Ya sabes, se compadecen por la hija huérfana de su mejor amiga y todo eso.  
—Scott es el alfa ¿no?  
—Sí. Él y su mujer tienen dos hijos de 15 años, así que fingí tener esa edad. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Lydia aparta la mirada porque no quiere leer en sus ojos que se marcha de nuevo. Ya fue duro la primera vez estar separados el uno del otro. No cree que pueda volver a pasar por ello, a que vuelvan a estar unidos, hacerse esperanzas y que luego él se marche. Stefan le coge la mano por encima de la mesa con fuerza y le dice lo único que puede decirle.

—No voy a irme a ningún lado. Pensé que te había perdido, que habías muerto, y eso casi me vuelve loco. No hacía más que pensar en todo el tiempo que pudimos haber pasado juntos y que no lo hicimos porque fui un estúpido y te aleje. No pienso volver a hacerlo. Me vas a tener por aquí hasta que te canses de mí y me des la patada, e incluso si lo haces, no prometo que vaya a hacerte caso.


End file.
